When I Met You
by th3craft3r
Summary: Sweet dearest daughter shall turn three, To mark that long appointed tragedy, The waters will deliver him from death, The silver lady will give him breath. He will lose all the ones he holds dear, And She will spend her days in tears. Dreams give them respite from the storm, Until the day their love, reborn. My first PJO FanFic R&R. Part 2 Starts at Chapter 28. No Flames Please.
1. My Book Goes Flying

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any of its characters. **

**Chapter 1**

**My Book Goes Flying**

**Annabeth's POV**

Krrriiiiiinnnnnggggg...!

I woke up to the annoying sound of my stupid alarm clock. I don't want to get up 'cause I was pretty much enjoying my dream. But sad to say, It's first day of school.

I stood up groggily and made my bed before grabbing my towel to take a shower.

The water was cold, just like in my dream... yes... my dream... I pushed the troubling yet somewhat sweet thought from my mind. It's weird, I had been having crazy dreams for the past week.

After I dried myself and put on my favorite orange shirt and denim jeans, I went to the kitchen to join my dad and stepmom for breakfast. My stepbrothers were probably still asleep.

* * *

I arrived at school just in time for my first period. I went to my chair and sat beside Thalia Grace, my best friend. "Hey Annabeth! Looking good today." she said as she ruffled my blond curls. "So, how's your summer?" she asked feeling excited.

"Fine. I guess." I said while glaring at her. Then our English teacher Mrs. Dodds came into the room.

The class went on and it was quite boring. Next period was Chemistry, I seem to enjoy it a bit since I loved the electronic configuration part. When the class ended Thalia and I went to the cafeteria to have snacks, we sat with Nico, Thalia's cousin who was like antisocial; I was surprised to see him there. Grover, a bit scawny looking guy with a beard on his chin. Next to him sat Juniper, his girlfriend.

"Hey guys!" I greeted them as we approached and laid our tray of foods. Nico nodded but never said anything. Grover smiled and Juniper grinned happily.

"Hey Thalia, have you seen Percy?" Nico asked. "He was suppose to start school today."

I froze when I heard the name and there was a sudden shudder than ran through my body. _"What's going on with me? It's just a stupid dream!" _I cursed in my mind.

Thalia shrugged a bit. "Nope. Maybe he's coming this afternoon." she replied while taking a bite on her cheeseburger.

"Who's Percy?" I asked, looking at Thalia and all the while feeling warm in my cheeks.

"Oh, he's our cousin. They moved in a week ago. He'll be attending school here, I guess." she replied.

After recess we headed to our next class, Algebra. As usual I sat with Thalia, we have the same schedule. When we arrived at the room, the Stoll brothers were pulling one of their pranks on Katie Gardner who was wiping off flour from her face. Silena, the most popular girl in school who looks like a life-size barbie doll was sitting next to her boyfriend Charlie.

"Hey Brainiac!" Clarisse, the school bully said as she passed by me. Her boyfriend Chris followed after her.

"Shut it Clarisse!" I called after her.

"Well, I guess nothing changed over summer." Thalia muttered and I nodded with an exasperated look.

The class settled down when our teacher Silenus walked in. I spent the entire class jotting down notes as usual and raising a few questions.

Next was history and our teacher, Mr. Brunner was absent. So, I took the opportunity to go to the library in spite of Thalia begging me to hang out with her and her weird cousin Nico.

I sat at my favorite spot, next to a shelf of books about architecture. I always dreamed about becoming an architect someday just like my dad. I was always fascinated about the thought of designing and building something.

I scanned a few books until I felt drowsy. I rested my head on the table and not for long, I drifted off to sleep.

Then a dream came again...

* * *

_I was wearing a pretty red dress that reached just above my knee and I was sitting in a fancy restaurant waiting for someone. I fidgeted in my seat, feeling nervous. "Do I look okay?" I asked mentally. "Is he coming? Maybe it's not too late to call this off..."_

_ After a while the guy came in, dressed in a black tux. He was holding a bouquet of red roses. His hair was a mess of black and then his eyes... they were green... almost the color of the ocean on a sunny day, they were beautiful. He was staring at me, smiling... with that perfect smile of his. Then he was walking towards me. My heart was doing relay races and I felt my face warming up. I was steadily turning into a shade of red._

_ "Damn it! I'm acting like a child... why does he look so cute?" I muttered to my self._

_ When he reached me, he leaned down and kissed my cheek. His lips felt warm and it was like fire was spreading all over my body._

_ "You look lovely..." He told me which pretty much made me blush a lot more._

_ "Do I know you?" I asked somewhat confused._

_ "Really? Is that a joke Wise Girl?" he said with a grin on his face. "It's me. Percy. Percy Jackson." _

_ Then the scene began to..._

* * *

I bolted up suddenly from the sound of a fist banging the table. My dream got interrupted before my favorite scene... that scene...

"Hey Brainiac! Wake up! You're drooling..." I looked up and saw Travis Stoll laughing at me. Then I suddenly felt so angry, I grabbed a book nearby at threw it at the laughing face of Travis, but he was too quick and he dodged it.

"Ouch!" someone yelled. I tried to see who it was then I froze when I saw _his_ green eyes...

* * *

**Sorry its such a short chapter guys, but you're welcome to review it :)**

**So, What do you think? Shall I continue?**


	2. Flying Objects and Punches

******Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any of its characters.**  


**Chapter 2**

**Flying Objects and Punches**

**Percy's POV**

_ She was looking back at me, urging me to go after her. She was smiling... that smile of hers that puts the sun to shame. And her merry eyes... those lovely smoky gray eyes. Her blond hair tossed in the wind... my heart seemed to beat faster, and I felt my face heating up._

"_Annabeth! Wait up!" I yelled after her._

_ She laughed back at me. Her voice was like music to my ears._

"_Come on! You're so slow Seaweed Brain!" she called back at me with her soft feathery voice._

_ I ran after her at full speed and tackled her, sending both of us rolling on the sand while laughing._

_ When the laughter died down, I realized I was right on top of her. Our faces only inches from each other. She looked at me, her face turning red. I was pretty sure I was blushing too. My heart pounded faster as I stared straight into and got lost in her lovely eyes._

_ The next thing I know, her arms were around my neck..._

_ And then when my lips met hers... it was pretty much the best feeling in the whole world that I ever felt. I felt like my brain was melting... I kissed her passionately and she was doing the same to me. When we broke apart, we were heaving for air and yet we held each others' gaze. My hands cupping her face and her arms still around my neck._

_ She was like the color of strawberries and I guess I was horribly blushing too._

"_Um... Annabeth... I... um..." I stuttered..._

* * *

"Percy! Wake up!" My mom called, shaking me. "You're late for school! Hurry up and get dressed.

I sat up grudgingly and cursing. I was pretty much disappointed not seeing the rest of the dream.

"_Who's that Annabeth girl by the way?"_I asked my self while I took my shower yet still touching my lips, reminiscing some moments from my dream. It was almost real this time as though I can still feel her soft lips on mine and the feeling it created spread like wildfire through my being.

I got dressed, a white shirt and blue jeans. I went down to the kitchen for breakfast, though it was already 9 o'clock. I haven't applied for admissions yet.

"Hurry up Percy." my mom said.

* * *

I went to school in my car, it was a cool blue convertible my dad gave me for my seventeenth birthday. He was rich by the way, a shipping magnate, unfortunately my mom and him are divorced.

I went to admissions to pick up my schedule and have it signed. Our principal was Mr. D. as he referred to himself. He was a cheery old man that stinks of wine. I bet he is a drunkard. At our few minutes of encounter, I also found out that he has a knack of forgetting names. He calls me "Pierre Jorgenson." How he got to be principal, I can only wonder. Before I left, he asked me to deliver some documents for him to the librarian.

I wandered through the school corridors for a time looking for their library until I found it.

I opened the huge oaken doors and stepped in. It was quite noisy to be a library. I heard a sound like a fist banging against a table then laughter. Then out of nowhere, something was flying towards me. The object, whatever it was hit me squarely in the face.

"Ouch!" I yelled and tried to look for the perpetrator. A guy was laughing at the corner with his back from me, beyond him stood a blond girl glaring at him. Then she seemed to notice me then she looked shocked.

I knew that she was the one who threw that object at me. She stormed past me with a glaring face. "Sorry!" she muttered then left.

I felt stunned. My anger momentarily forgotten. "_I have seen her before... but where? She looked somewhat familiar." _I thought as I stared down at the thing she threw at me, it was a book about some architecture. I picked it up and set it on a nearby table. Then I went to look for the librarian to deliver Mr. D's documents.

I went out to check the rest of the school. It was lunch time and there's still plenty of time left for the next class. I went to the school's cafeteria and I found my cousins sitting by the table in the corner with some girl whose face was covered by a book she was reading.

I sat next to Nico who grinned at me. "Hey guys!" I greeted them along with high-fives. Thalia smirked at me.

"You're late..." Nico said flatly.

"How's the school treating you so far?" Thalia asked. "Anything or anyone interesting lately?

I smiled at her. "Nothing much... though on some interesting things, I had been having strange dreams since we moved in here." I told them.

"Care to share?" Thalia asked, raising an eyebrow. I looked at Nico and he gestured for me to continue.

"Well..." I nervously began. "_This would be embarrassing." _I thought to myself. "I have been dreaming about this girl for the past few days..."

"A girl? What's strange about that?" Nico asked.

"Well, it's strange because I don't even recognize her but only her name."

"And what happens in the dream?" Thalia asked, clearly interested.

"Nothing much..." I continued. "except every time I was passionately kissing some blond girl named Annabeth." I finished. Both my cousins exchanged some weird looks then they stared at the girl sitting beside Thalia.

"What?" I asked. Then I heard something dropped.

Then there it was, a fist coming my way... someone just punched me. "WHAT THE..." I screamed holding my jaw while I stood up. The _blond _girl sitting beside Thalia stood up almost at the same time as me. I stared at her. She was turning red, maybe seething in anger as she fixed her startling _gray _eyes on me.

"YOU..." I started fuming in anger as I realized she was also the same girl who threw a book at me earlier. However, Thalia cut me off.

"Percy..." she started sounding amused. "...meet our friend Annabeth Chase..."

* * *

**Stay tune for the next chapter. And don't forget to review! :)**


	3. Not So Nice To Meet You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 3**

**Not So Nice To Meet You**

**Annabeth's POV**

Now that was suppose to be the part that you'll say nice to meet you. But no. We stood there, glaring at each other. Gray eyes staring into green. _"How dare he say that? He's been dreaming of me? Like for real? Come on! Focus Annabeth, you should be furious at him for saying that!" _My mind reeling for so many curses and yet there's also some part that somehow is happy and making my heart doing acrobats.

"Well this is going to be fun." Nico said which brought me back to what was happening.

I noticed everyone stopped talking and are staring right at us. Thalia had a big smile on her face. Nico was _smiling? _The boy in front of me however just stood there, he was glaring at first but now his face was blank and seems lost. _"Well, this seems like a staring contest." _I thought.

"Wow! The great Annabeth is speachless." Someone yelled out. I turned to see who it was and noticed Clarrise with a smug look on her face. "That was a pretty good punch by the way." she added then winked at me.

I stared back at Percy, I was feeling warm and my face turning red again... _"It might be from anger? No, there's something else and I don't want to dig deep in that." _my mind was like torturing me. _"After all, I threw a book and punched him."_

I noticed he sat down and shrugged his shoulders and bowed his head. Nico patted him in the back.

Then I did what I thought was the only thing to do. I ran away.

I was sitting in by my desk that afternoon for our next class. Thalia was there of course, we were taking the same classes this year. It was kind of odd that she's not mad at me when I punched his cousin earlier, instead she seemed to be happy.

"So, it seems my cousin Percy is dreaming about you... cool huh..." she told me as she sat down.

I glared at her. "Not so cool..." I replied but what I couldn't tell her is that I had been having dreams about some strange guy, and seeing his cousin today, I knew it was _him_.

Moments later I saw Percy entered the room. Our teacher signed his class card and told him to find a vacant seat.

All the other seats were already taken except for the one beside mine. _"Oh... just great! Now what?" _I mumbled to myself. Thalia was obviously holding herself back from laughing. Percy noticed the empty seat beside me and walked over, obviously he has no choice.

My chest started doing its crazy acrobats again when he sat beside me.

All of a sudden I felt like everyone took an interest in us. _"Well, considering what happened back at the cafeteria I think all of them are hoping for a fight again." _I guessed.

I started feeling awkward and so was him. He was fidgeting in his seat trying to look anywhere else but me.

Then suddenly, Silena who was sitting behind us dropped her notebook in between Percy and me. "Ummm... could you please pick it up for me?" she said not specifically to anyone.

I tried to pick it up but so was Percy. Before we knew it, our heads bumped at each other. "What is it with you!" I yelled at him.

He glared back at me. "You're the one who's always hitting me!" he yelled back. "First, you threw a book at me! Then as if that wasn't enough, you punched me!" he added then gritted his teeth.

"I'll bet you five bucks that Annabeth will punch him again." I heard Connor said to his brother Travis.

"Can anyone tell me about the book throwing thingy?" Thalia piped in.

"None of your business!" Percy and I yelled at her at the same time which made me a lot more embarassed.

I glared back at Percy. "If you weren't so clumsy..." I stuttered. "... and how dare you tell your cousins your dream just like that!" I screamed. Fortunately our drama teacher Mr. Apollo wasn't around.

"What dream?" Katie Gardner asked.

"Oh... it's about Percy's dream that he was kissing a blond girl who turned out to be Annabeth!" Thalia shouted for everyone to hear and Percy shot her a murderous look.

"Shut up Thalia!" Both Percy and I shouted at the same time. Again.

There were a chorus of giggles and "ooooooohhhhhhhsss" from everyone which made my face flush, my heart was doing a marathon. I clenched my fist. I swear I could've knock someone out. Thalia was laughing her butt off.

Percy was obviously unhappy as he sat there grumbling to himself. I kept quiet and looked at the opposite direction and hoped that everyone else would shut up. Some kids started filing out the classroom to hang out somewhere else.

I spent the rest of the period in silence as I drew some blueprints of a building that I liked to build someday. Thalia finally kept quiet and obviously asleep while snoring. Percy, to my surprise and annoyance was still there sitting on his seat, his jaw had a purple bruise from the punch I gave him earlier.

I felt somewhat sorry for him too, I realized that it was his first day of school but he got beaten by a girl throughout the day. By me to be exact. If only he didn't tattle tale his dream to Nico and Thalia, we could have gotten along _better_.

After a while the bell rang, signalling for our next class. "I'm sorry..." I said and hoped that Percy heard it, then I went out of the room and went to my next class with Thalia and surprisingly Juniper went with us.

I sat by my desk for our Arts class and somewhat relieved that Percy wasn't there. That is...

"Sorry ma'am, I'm late. I got lost." I heard a boy with black hair and green eyes talking to our teacher.

"He's taking the same subjects I enrolled by the way." Thalia whispered in my ears. "Unfortunately, you can't escape him." she added with a grin.

**I actually wrote this because I have nothing else to do right now.**

**I need reviews please... thanks :)**


	4. I Went Bloody Red

**Chapter 4**

**I Went Blood Red**

**Percy's POV**

The first day of school wasn't exactly what I had expected. I was happy to see my cousins Nico and Thalia of course and meet some new faces. What I wasn't happy about was to get my butt kicked by a girl. Especially when that girl was _her._ The blond Annabeth of my dreams. I was so angry at her for punching me.

In my defense, I didn't know that she was that girl in my dreams, well not until when I looked into her eyes, those startling gray eyes just like in my dream... they were mesmerizing. _"Wait! I should be angry at her, not admiring her... wait... what? Who said something about admiring?"_

"Hey mom, I'm home!" I called out. While she was at the kitchen.

She came by the kitchen's door smiling... but her smile turned into a frown. "What happened to your face? Gods Percy! It's just the first day of school! Did you get yourself into trouble again?" she asked with a hint of disappointment on her voice.

"Oh, it's nothing mom... just some misunderstanding that's all." I replied.

My mother just raised her eyebrows and waved a wooden ladle at me. "Well, go to your room and get changed. We'll be having dinner."

The rest of the week was not as eventful as the first day, I hang out with Nico everyday and that guy Grover whom I sense going to be my best friend. Thalia though, was always with Annabeth. _"Oh yeah Annabeth... I always feel awkward when I'm around her."_

It was Saturday, I woke up late in the morning. "_More like kind of very late in the morning._"My mom and step-dad Paul were going out to buy some groceries. And I was alone at home so I called Nico and Thalia to come over.

Nico was dressed in his usual black outfit and Thalia in her Death-to-Barbie T-shirt. They bought some foods over and we decided too watch some movies.

"Maybe I should call Annabeth so she could hang out with us." Thalia said while munching some popcorn beside Nico who already dozed off in the middle of the movie.

Before I could protest, she already got her phone out and dialed her number. She went to the kitchen while they talked. Meanwhile, I was having some sort of panic attack. "_What would I do if she comes over? The house is like a real mess... wait, when did I cared about tidying things up? Not that I don't want her over... it was like... awkward every time we meet." _

I was thinking when Thalia came back and sat beside me after stuffing some popcorn in Nico's snoring mouth. Normally, I was suppose to laugh in this kind of situation but I wasn't thinking about Nico's funny sleeping face. I was thinking if Annabeth would be coming over. "So, what did she say?" I asked.

"She can't come, she said they're going to something important tonight." Thalia replied as she snapped a picture of Nico with her phone.

I sighed in relief. Thalia looked at me, somewhat amused. "Why?" she asked.

"Why what?"

"It seems, you're happy that she's not coming. Are you afraid of her?" Thalia said teasingly while poking me on the side.

"Stop it! And I'm not afraid of her... why would I be?" I replied glaring at her.

"Ummm... because she punched you!" Thalia said then started laughing.

"Oh, forget it!" I snapped back at her, tossing some popcorn at the same time.

"So, still having dreams about her?" Thalia asked again with delight in her voice.

_"Yes... weird dreams." _a voice was saying in my mind. "No!" I yelled at her.

She just shrugged her shoulders and gave me a wicked grin. And at that moment Nico woke up and noticed some popcorn in his mouth. He looked at Thalia and me with a murderous intent that only he can pull off. It was a bit scary.

"Thalia did it!" I said. Thalia punched me lightly on my arm then started running. Nico chased after her. _"Man! I so miss my cousins." _I thought as I watched them circling in the kitchen table.

After a while Nico finally got his revenge. They both walked out from the kitchen with Thalia with blue food coloring on her hair. Both Nico and I laughed at her.

It was already 5 when they both went home. Thirty minutes later my mom and Paul arrived.

"Hey mom!" I greeted and got some of the grocery bags from her hand. "What took you so long? And why so many groceries?"

"We'll be having some visitors over for dinner." she replied.

"Who?" I asked while putting some of the groceries in the fridge.

"A friend of Paul's, they met at the University." she said. "Now, would you do me a favor of cleaning the living room and that." she added as she pointed to some blue food coloring on the floor.

"Okay..." I said grumbling.

Mom was cooking in the kitchen while I was watching TV with Paul.

"So, how's your first week in school?" Paul asked.

"Fine. Maybe." I replied.

"Your mom told me you got into trouble."

"No, it was just a misunderstanding."

"Okay. What was it about?"

"A girl punched me accidentally." I told him then he laughed and went to the kitchen.

I stayed on the living room watching some show about oceans and stuff. Then the doorbell rang.

"Oh they're here." I heard mom from the kitchen. "Percy dear, could you get that please?" she said.

"Sure."

I walked to the door and opened it. Outside, there was a man standing and a woman with two boys dressed in matching shirts, then a blond girl dressed in a shirt with an owl printed on it.

My face went immediately blood red when I saw a shocked Annabeth Chase standing there with her family on our front door. _"What in the world...?"_


	5. Parent Trap

**Chapter 5**

**Parent Trap**

**Annabeth's POV**

That moment when the door opened and I saw _his _green eyes and his face looking like a tomato, I wanted to run home. Dad never told me where we were going.

Now Percy is standing there in their door looking like a goof staring at me.

"Good evening, please come in." Percy finally said after a while, leading us to their living room. Their house was nice I should say, I mean it looks comforting and the architecture is really good. A man came out from the kitchen and greeted all of us. I assume he must be Percy's dad.

"Good evening Frederick. Welcome." the man said as he shook dad's hand. "Good to see you Sue." He greeted my step-mom and ruffled the twins' of the hairs. Finally, he turned to me. "And you must be Annabeth. Nice to finally meet you."

I smiled and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you too sir."

"Oh, just call me Paul." he said.

I looked around and saw Percy sitting on a couch watching some documentary and fidgeting in his seat like he always do.

Moments later, his mom came out of the kitchen and greeted us. We exchange pleasantries again with my parents.

"Oh! You must be Annabeth, what a lovely lady you are." she told me which pretty much made me blush. "Please sit down and make yourself comfortable while I finish up cooking." She added.

"Oh, I'll help you Sally." My step-mom said.

Dad and Paul was talking about something. The twins are sitting on the couch watching the TV too with Percy. There was no where else for me to sit. Well, except beside Percy. I had no choice but to sit beside him. Just being near him, I felt awkward and I feel my face heating up. I noticed he was uncomfortable too, he was shifting restlessly in his seat. _"Gods what's wrong with him? More importantly, what's wrong with me?"_

"Percy? Are you okay?" Paul suddenly asked. "You look red." I almost laughed.

"You're shy around my daughter?" dad suddenly said. Then both he and Mr. Paul grinned at each other. I felt myself blush again and my heart doing this stupid jumping jacks. "Oh, look Annabeth is blushing like a tomato!" my dad added pointing at me.

Then Sue and Mrs. Blofis came into the room while dad and Paul with the twins were laughing at me and Percy who were looking like ripe tomatoes. I tried to sit as far away from Percy and he scooted much closer to Bobby who was sitting at the other side of him.

"What did we miss?" Mrs. Blofis asked smiling.

Dad pointed at us while still laughing.

"Oh!" Sue said as she noticed me and Percy glaring at opposite directions.

Mrs. Blofis laughed along. "Well, aren't they cute together." she said. "Oh well, dinner's ready.

We all stood up and filed into the kitchen. Mrs. Blofis cooked so many foods and the smell made me so hungry.

We were all seated by the table and I found myself sitting opposite Percy. _"Damn, she annoyingly cute! Oh, ummm... I didn't just say that."_

I got myself some vegetable salad and some baked mac. The adults started talking about their work. The twins were busy with their food and Percy... I caught him _staring_ at _me!_ I felt conscious of my self all of a sudden and developed a keen interest on my salad.

"By the way Annabeth, I can't drop you off to school on Monday. I have a very early meeting to attend to." dad said as he turned to me.

"It's okay. I can take the bus." I replied then took a sip from my glass of lemonade.

But then right at that time, "Nonesense, Percy has a car; He can pick you up."

"No, it's okay Mrs. Blofis... I can take the bus..." I replied amidst the warmth spreading through my face and the thundering on my chest. _"This is getting embarrassing."_

"But I insist." she said again."And you can call me just Sally." then she winked at me and turned to a very shocked Percy. "You'd pick her up, won't you Percy?" she said.

Percy looked at her, his jaw dropped and his face all red. "I... uh... sure, I guess." he finally said.

"It's settled then." dad said happily.

_"Damn it, I need to get out of this agreement..." _I thought. _"No... this would be fun."_ another voice in my mind was saying.

"Umm... no need really..." I started. "And besides, he doesn't know our address."

"Well, you can give him your number so you two can communicate." dad answered, much to my frustration.

_"Seems no getting away..."_ I thought. "Okay..."

I looked at everyone around the table. Sue was grinning and dad was smiling. Paul and Sally looked happy, the twins; still eating. Only me and Percy looked flustered. Then a thought came into my mind. _"Something is definitely wrong here. Are they setting us up?"_

After dinner, Sally did the dishes and I offered to help. You know, just being nice. She was telling me stories about Percy when he was a child. I couldn't help myself from laughing when I heard the stories while we were washing the dishes.

After a while, Paul came into the room. "Hon, can you come over for a while?" he asked.

"Okay." Sally replied then turned to me. "I'm sorry, I'll be back. We'll talk again later." she told me.

"Okay. Don't worry I can wash the dishes alone. It's the least I can do." I said.

Sally smiled as she left with Paul into the living room where they talked with my parents. She seems nice. After a while Percy came into the kitchen grumbling.

"Hey." he said as he stood beside me.

"Hey." I answered. "What are you doing here?"

"Umm... uh... mom told me to help you." he said.

"Oh, okay..." was all I said as we washed the dishes awkwardly.

When we finished washing the dishes, I tried to put them back into their cupboard. I almost got the last plate when suddenly I accidentally slipped and the plate went flying off my hand. Luckily there was someone to break my fall. Percy. I landed on top of him as I heard the plate break into pieces.

Our parents went immediately into the kitchen, alarmed.

"What happened..." Sally said as they came in but was cut short when she saw me on top of Percy who was lying on the floor.

"Oh..." I heard my dad say and Sue giggled.

Bobby and Matthew came. "What are you playing?" asked Matthew innocently.


	6. Your Dreams, My Dreams

**Chapter 6**

**Your Dreams, My Dreams**

**Percy's POV**

We both came crashing down on the floor and the plate broke. She was on top of me. Annabeth was on top of me! I went like the color of cherry and my chest was experiencing some kind of volcanic eruption of its own.

Our parents came into the kitchen and found us in that position.

"What happened…?" My mom trailed off.

"Oh…" Mr. Chase said and Mrs. Chase giggled. Then her brothers came.

"What are you playing?" one of them asked.

"I… uh… slipped." Annabeth said as she got off me, her face looking like a ripe tomato.

I stood up and Paul winked at me.

"I'm sorry Sally; I broke one of your plates." Annabeth told my mother.

"Oh, don't worry about it dear." Mom replied.

After a few more conversations, Annabeth and her family said their goodbyes.

"I think that went quite well." Mom said as we went inside the house. "Wow, we left you guys for some minutes and you were already on top of one another." Mom added then she grinned at me.

"Mom!" I explained. "She just tripped." I reasoned.

"Yeah, she did and landed on top of you!" Paul added which made my face heat up and maybe turned red.

"Whatever… I'm going to bed." I said then went up the stairs grumbling to myself.

After thinking through the events that night, _"More like reminiscing Annabeth on top of you!" _the stupid part of my mind said. I finally drifted off to sleep…

* * *

_I was sitting by a desk, more like a workstation that you can find in offices, staring at a computer._

"_Hey Percy, time to go home." A guy looking like an older version of Grover said. "You don't want to be going home late again or your wife will kill you!" he added then walked away._

"_Wife? Wait what?" I thought confused. I looked around my workstation, beside some documents, office supplies and my computer stood a picture frame. I gasped when I saw what was in it. _

_There were two pictures. The one on the upper portion of the frame was a picture of me and a blonde lady with startling gray eyes, who freakily looked like Annabeth. She was wearing a simple white wedding gown with my arms wrapped around her waist as we were both smiled happily. She looked really cute… no, beautiful! _

_The second picture, the one on the bottom was a picture of the blonde woman, more like an older version of her, sitting on a chair with a baby on her lap. The baby girl looked just like her. Blonde hair, that beautiful face and smile… they were like carbon copies! Except for their eyes… the baby's eyes were green… green… just like mine._

_I was deeply wondering what was happening when an older version of Thalia came by, she was wearing a business suit and carrying a box tied with a ribbon. It looked like a gift._

"_Hey Perce, please give this to baby Kelly for me." She said as she handed over the gift._

_I was confused but accepted the gift anyway._

"_And please tell Annabeth that I can't come to the party this Saturday." Thalia said._

"_Uh… okay." I replied then she walked away._

_Then my phone rang and I looked at the caller ID. It read 'Wise Girl' and there was a picture of Annabeth on it._

"_Hello?"_

"_Percy, honey? Where are you?" a girl asked from the other end of the line._

"_Annabeth?" I asked._

"_Have you been expecting someone else's call?" She snapped._

"_No… no… of course not…" I replied sounding nervous._

"_Don't tell me Rachel's bothering you again."_

"_Rachel?" I asked still confused. "No… of course not." I replied while wondering who in the world Rachel was._

"_Very well then, It's already late… go home now. Kelly's looking for you."_

"_Okay… honey?"_

* * *

I bolted from my sleep, my chest was thundering against my rib cage. "Holy crap on a cracker!"

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

We just left the Jackson's residence and I was sitting at the back seat of my dad's car with Matthew and Bobby.

"That boy Percy looks cute! Won't you agree Annabeth?" Sue suddenly said from the front seat.

_"What the hell?" _I thought. "I don't know… I replied. _"Oh please! You-so-think that he's so cute." _The other side of my stupid mind said.

"I think he likes you!" my dad, of all said that!

"What?" I slightly yelled. "No he doesn't!" I exclaimed.

"I saw him staring at you over dinner." My dad replied.

"Yeah, I did saw him too." Sue added.

"No he doesn't like me!" I said then went out the door as the car pulled into the driveway. I ran inside, straight into my room.

I locked the door and lay in my bed without even minding to brush my teeth. _"Oh great! My dad and stepmom are teasing me!" _I thought sarcastically. Not for long, I drifted off to sleep…

* * *

_"Okay… honey." I heard a man's voice from the other end of the phone call before it ended._

_ "Honey? Who was that?" I asked myself then checked the call logs on the phone that I was holding. The last call I made was for 'Seaweed Brain' and it has Percy's picture on it. "What the hell?" I muttered confused. "He called me honey?"_

_ I looked around and realized I was sitting on a very comfy white couch. "Where am I?" I asked myself again. "Seriously, this is not my house."_

_ Some pictures above the fireplace caught my attention. I got up from the couch and walked over to take a look at the pictures. There were four frames standing there. Two large ones and two smaller ones._

_ I stared at the smaller one on the right first. It was a picture of me when I was younger, I was sitting on a bench with ice cream on my hands. Except, I don't remember having a picture like that. _

_Upon closer examination, I realized that the girl in the picture was not me! She looked like me but not really me… because she has sea green eyes. I'm confused._

_The next smaller frame was a picture of me and the same girl from the other frame. She was sitting on my lap and tugging at my blonde curls. We looked like carbon copies! I'm really getting confused… like seriously confused._

_I was wondering who the girl in the picture is as I moved to look at the photo on the bigger frames. What I saw was a real shocker that I almost yelled in surprise._

_On one of the frames, there was a picture of me and a man who really looks like Percy freakin' Jackson! He was wearing a black tux and I was wearing like some white gown… and oh, by the way, he was carrying me bridal style! I suddenly felt my face heat up and my heart was racing. I looked at the last frame and saw three smiling people. Me, Percy and the mini-me girl. I was sitting on a chair with the girl on my lap and Percy was standing behind us. _

_I was really freaked out and I wanted to scream when there was a knock on the door. I walked over to open it._

_There stood a smiling Percy with a box tied with a bow on his hands. "Honey, I'm home!" he called playfully then immediately kissed my lips! He was freakin' kissing me! I like to protest but damn it felt good._

"_Where's Kelly?" He asked when we broke apart. My head felt dizzy._

"_Who?" I asked but the words were hushed from my dizziness._

_Then at that moment a girl came running from one of the rooms. The girl in the picture earlier. The mini-me._

"_Daddy! You're home!" the girl exclaimed as she ran and embraced Percy._

* * *

I woke up, my heart was pumping wildly and my forehead covered with sweat. _"Damn! I'm screwed."_ I thought.

* * *

**Sorry guys for the very late update... and thanks for those who reviewed. :)**

**Anyways don't forget to leave a review :) and thanks for reading**

**If you're an I Am Number Four fan and fancy a good laugh, you might as well like my other fanfic entitled Respite from the Storm, Please check it out and leave a review :)**


	7. The Names Fall into Place

**Chapter 7**

**The Names Fall into Place**

**Percy's POV**

It was Monday, which means I have to pick up Annabeth Chase. She didn't give me her number and their address so I was quite happy that I have an excuse for not picking her up. However, all of my rotten luck, her father apparently called Paul while I was still asleep and told him their address.

So I was driving towards her house, my chest beating nervously given of what I had been dreaming about her and me. Those were insanely ridiculous dreams but I had to admit, I do like some of them. As I neared their house, she was already outside, wearing an orange shirt with her backpack slung over her shoulders and a book in her hands, impatiently tapping her feet against the grass in their green lawn. She made a face when I pulled over, like it was a kill-me-now moment.

I went out of the car immediately and beat her to open the door so she could get in. She looked at me like I was so disgusting and proceed to open the door for the backseat instead. She hopped in and closed the door forcefully. "I can manage." she mumbled.

I slammed the door shut when I went back behind the wheel then I drove off. The silence between us was so uncomfortable. I stared at the mirror and saw her reading her stupid architecture book with a grumpy face. **"**_She looks cute that way... wait! what are you thinking you stupid brain?"_Being with her that time in the confines of the car seemed to make my brain go haywire. I turned on the music and I saw her glare at my back from the mirror. Then our eyes met and I couldn't help but feel my face heat up and momentarily lost at her alluring gray orbs.

"Watch out!" she screamed nervously as a speeding car overtook us. I stepped on the brake and we went on to an abrupt halt. Her head hit the back of the front car seat. "Kelp head!" she yelled at me through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry Owl face!" I shouted back as I drove again.

"What did you call me?" she asked looking pissed as her hands were massaging her forehead.

"You heard me." I mumbled.

"You are so... you're so..." she stuttered angrily trying to find words to say. "So... annoying and irresponsible!" she finally let out. I kept quiet for I don't have anything to say at that moment.

We were a couple of blocks from school when she told me to pull over. I looked at her with a confused face. She just glared at me, which by the way - her favorite thing to do those days.

She got out of the car. and started to walk. "Where are you going?" I asked her.

"Walking to school." she replied. "I don't want to be seen with you!" she added as she walked off.

"You're so welcome!" I yelled at her then drove off to school, leaving her behind.

I pulled over at the parking lot. Nico and Grover were there waiting for me. I got out of the car and locked it.

"Hey Perce!" Grover greeted. Nico just nodded at me.

"Hey Guys!" I greeted back.

"So, have you joined any clubs or sports yet?" Grover asked again.

"No, not yet. I was planning on auditioning for the swimming team." I replied as we walked inside the school. The bell rang, signalling for the first period of classes. Students were going to their classes orderly except for a girl who was running. It must me my most unlucky day when the said girl shoved me out of her way. My head almost went straight to the trash bin if Nico didn't catch me in time.

"Hey!" I shouted feeling really mad.

"Was that Annabeth?" Grover asked.

"I think so." Nico said with a smug look on his face.

"Oh that blond owl is really pissing me off!" I yelled in anger.

"Blond owl?" Thalia asked as she joined us going to English class. I didn't answer her as we continued to walk.

"Who is he talking about?" Thalia asked Nico.

"Annabeth shoved him in the trash bin." Nico said casually.

"Not funny Thalia!" I told her through gritted teeth.

"Why what did you do this time?" Thalia asked, amusement was seriously carved on her face.

"Forget it." I replied as we went inside the room. The blonde owl was already there sitting on her seat, catching her breath. I stared at her with murderous intent but my anger faded away as I saw her chest go up and down with her breathing. **"**_Pervert!"_my mind screamed.

Annabeth noticed me staring and looked at me like she was throwing daggers. I looked away and went to my seat.

Class was seriously boring so I didn't listen to Mrs. Dodds talking about whatnot. I was thinking about my dreams, particularly the dream I had the preceding Saturday. The one where I was married to Annabeth and had that daughter Kelly. I was smiling in spite of myself, oblivious of what was happening until Mrs. Dodds stopped in front of me.

"Daydreaming are we, Mr. Jackson?" she asked... more like snarled.

The other kids started laughing. "No ma'am." I replied.

"So, do you know the answer?" she asked again.

"What?" I asked surprised.

"Obviously that's a no." Mrs. Dodds said. "Anybody knows the answer?" Annabeth's hand shot up into the air. "Ah, yes Annabeth dear."

Annabeth muttered something and Mrs. Dodds nodded her head. Annabeth turned to me. "Seaweed Brain!" she mouthed mockingly.

"_Seaweed Brain?" _I thought as the stupid name sounded familiar.

I ripped a page of my notebook and started writing. "Well, obviously not everyone is as smart as you Wise Girl! (Sarcasm)" then I crumpled the paper and tossed it at the blonde owl's back.

She picked up the paper and read it. A frown crossed her face and she stared at me. I was surprised when she stuck her tongue out at me like a baby. I heard Silena giggling as she witnessed Annabeth's silly face looking at me.

* * *

It was lunch break and I was sitting with my cousins, and of course Annabeth who had nothing better to do than read her stupid book. Nico got up, halfway through his meal. "Hey guys, I need to meet someone. See you later." He said then walked away.

Thalia was eating her salad next to Annabeth and I was busy with my cookies. Moments later, Thalia's phone rang. "Hello?" she answered. "What now? Really? Okay... okay... I'll be on my way." she abruptly said then gathered her things hurriedly then left without saying anything. So that left me with the blond freak. I stared at her, salad halfway to her mouth. She grimaced. **"**_Awkward."_I thought.

I didn't know what happened to me but I continued staring at her. Her honey blond hair that curled at her shoulders. I was completely mesmerized. She looked annoyed as she stared back at me. "What are you looking at Seaweed Brain?" she asked but I didn't answer. I just kept on staring at her. She was turning uncomfortable. I was lost in her eyes... her gray eyes... then suddenly it turned green. **"**_I must be imagining things"_I thought then blinked, her eyes were back to gray. A certain name escaped my lips. "Kelly!" I muttered softly as I recalled the vivid picture of the baby girl from my dreams. Annabeth looked shocked and her brows furrowed.

"What did you say?" she asked looking bewildered.

"Kelly?" I said and equally bewildered.

Annabeth was looking back at me. Horror painted on her face. "Oh god! I'm screwed. This can't be happening." she murmured.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update guys... I've been stuck writing my other fanfic, Respite from the Storm.**

**Anyways, thanks for the reviews and thanks for reading.**

**And don't forget to leave a review! :)**


	8. Stuck With Each Other

**Chapter 8**

**Stuck With Each Other**

**Annabeth's POV**

I was reading another architecture book over lunch but my mind was not really paying attention to the illustrated buildings in the book. It was like my some sort of cover so that I won't see the Seaweed Brain's face because every time I look at him, I remembered my dream where he kissed me and that baby girl named Kelly who happens to look like a mini-me.

I heard Thalia gathering her things in a hurry and I didn't even noticed that Nico wasn't there anymore. It must be my unlucky day. I was left with Percy.

I took a piece of salad and noticed he was staring at me. I grimaced at him and covered my face with the book but when I lowered the book again, he was still staring. "What are you looking at Seaweed Brain?" I asked sounding annoyed but he didn't answer and was still staring at me. I was feeling uncomfortable and conscious of myself.

"Kelly!" he blurted out softly and my heart began racing a marathon. _"What on earth did he just say?" _I thought. It was particularly are-you-reading-my-mind moment. "What did you say?" I asked him but it was pretty much clear to me. I just want to hear it again.

Percy was looking confused himself. "Kelly?" he said... more likely, asked.

_"Oh my god! How did he knew her name?" _I thought in panic as I stared at Percy who was looking bewildered as I am. "Oh god! I'm screwed! This can't be happening." I murmured.

Percy's face turned into a frown as he stared at me. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

I ignored his question. "This Kelly, who is she?" I asked him, curiosity overcoming me.

Percy leaned back at his seat. "Just a girl from a stupid dream." he replied with an interesting tone.

I glared back at him. _"How could he say that word! 'Stupid?'" _I thought, fuming in anger. "Are you insinuating that _our_ daughter is stupid?" I asked him... more like yelled as I reached over the table and held the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer.

"Whoa! Hey! What's happening to you? Did you just say _our _daughter?" Percy yelled back at me, all the while trying to remove my grip from his blue shirt. I felt like the full force of the sun splashed at face as I felt it burning. _"Did I just said that?"_ I wondered as I let go of Percy's shirt. I noticed that the other students are staring expectantly at us. I heard a giggle, maybe Silena.

I sat back at my chair feeling really hot and maybe I was turning like the color of strawberry like Percy was. We glared at each other. _"Had he been having the same dreams as mine?"_ the reasonable part of my mind thought.

Then I did the stupid mistake of dumping my vegetable salad at him. Percy was shocked as some few lettuce dropped from his head. He looked like he was going to eat me alive. I wondered why I did that.

He picked up a cookie from his plate and threw it at me in return. And not for long, our tray of foods were empty as we threw food at each other. The other students were cheering at us. Apparently, it didn't end there for I tackled him to the ground and kept hitting him. The cheering went louder and students were gathering around us. Percy, the annoying gentleman that he was, never really bothered to fight back as I straddled him.

"What is the meaning of this!" Someone called out in a loud voice and everyone cleared away. I stared at who it was and saw Mr. D. glaring at me while I was still on top of Percy.

"You two! In my office now!" Mr. D. yelled with authority. I got up and dusted my self off from the various bits of food that was on my orange shirt and hair. The stupid Seaweed Brain stood up too and did the same. He got an assortment of food stuck in his hair and face. After that, we followed Mr. D. to his office.

* * *

Luckily for us, we only got a stern warning and detention after class from Mr. D. I pretty much avoided being near to Percy after that because I was having an unexplained feeling of wanting to just beat him up.

When we went to Algebra class, I was feeling quite distracted and I never really paid attention to what the teacher was lecturing. I'm feeling pissed. I don't know why... must be hormones. Well, there are only a few things that messes with my mind like someone makes fun of my books, someone touching my things, not knowing the answer to a question... Percy's cuteness... _Oh crap! Wait... erase that last part._

The rest of our classes went like a breeze and that moment we were spending detention. To describe it, IT WAS HELL! I was stuck with Seaweed Brain again. Mr. D. came over to our homeroom and instructed that we should write 'I won't make any trouble again' for a hundred times on the chalkboard. I did my punishment with annoyance because Percy freakin' Jackson was at the other half of the board, also writing and looking really cute. _"Annabeth! Snap out of it!" _my mind was telling me. We exchanged a few glares at each other.

"So, _our _daughter huh?" Percy stated rhetorically.

"Shut up Seaweed Brain!" I snarled at him.

"It seems, we were having the same dreams." he said again while he continued writing at the chalkboard. His muscles were flexing and my heart just skipped a beat.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I snapped at him again.

"So, this Kelly girl... what does she look like?" Percy continued, unfazed by my snarls and glares.

I didn't answer at first as I continued writing. There was silence for quite sometime. "She looks just like me." I whispered almost to myself but I knew Percy heard it. "But she has your eyes..." I added absentmindedly while reminiscing the little girl's face.

"Yeah... she looks the same at my dream." Percy mumbled while his cheeks turned red. I felt my face heat up too. "And it's weird that our dreams are somewhat connected." he added without looking at me.

"Stupid dreams." I mumbled to myself. "I mean I can't picture both of us, _married_ in the future." I said then huffed turning to Percy. Luckily wee were alone in the room so we could talk more freely.

"Yeah... Us? Married? That would be ridiculous." Percy agreed then smirked.

We went silent again. I was tapping my feet against the floor as I continued writing. Percy was constantly wringing his hands. It must be aching terribly just like mine.

* * *

It was very late when Mr. D. came back, smelling like wine and told us we were done with our punishment. My wrists were seriously aching as I gathered my things and slung my backpack on my shoulder.

The school looked almost deserted except for a few personnel and security. I walked out ahead and Percy was following me. When we reached the parking lot, he stopped by his car and I continued to head for the school's gate to wait for my dad to pick me up.

"Hey Wise Girl!" Percy called after me and I turned to him, feeling irritated by his new nickname for me. I saw him standing by his car with the passenger seat open. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Come on! Hop in." he said. "I'll drive you home."

"It's okay. My dad's picking me up." I told him with a smirk.

"No he isn't." Percy replied.

"How would you know that?" I asked feeling annoyed again by his nonchalant attitude.

"He texted me to drive you home actually." he replied.

I was a bit surprised and I don't want to believe him. "What? Are you text mates now?" I asked.

"Will you just get in?" Percy asked, sounding irritated.

"Okay... okay!" I told him as I walked to his car and hopped in in the backseat instead of sitting next to him.

He turned on the radio and the song Stuck with each Other by Shontelle started playing as he drove away. _"Seems the day's getting interesting after all."_ I thought as I silently sang along at the music.

* * *

**Hey Guys! So, what do you think? I hope you like this new chapter :)**

**Anyways, Don't forget to leave a review for faster updates.**

**And thanks to those who reviewed and thanks for reading :)**


	9. Annabeth Turns Drama Queen

**Chapter 9**

**Annabeth Turns Drama Queen**

**Percy's POV**

"_I can't help it if you look like an angel…" _the lyrics blasted from the radio as I drove Annabeth to school again. She was of course sitting at the backseat, reading her book as usual. That day, she was wearing a gray shirt that matched her eyes. Her blond hair was tied up in a ponytail.

I had to admit that I was stealing glances at the mirror of how she looked… of how her face lights up every time she founds something interesting in her book. The way she frowns whenever she saw something she dislikes… including me. Well, needless to say; we almost had an accident. Again. I almost drove right straight into a post, which solicited an ear – piercing scream from Annabeth… and a book hitting my head too! Seriously, I need to get one of those blinders, you know the ones they put on horses so they would look straight into the road if this picking-up-Annabeth-every-morning thing continues.

A few blocks from school, she told me to pull over and she went out the car, grumbling to herself and yelling some insults at me. "You're so reckless! You nearly got us killed again!"

"I'm sorry!" I apologized then drove away. I parked the car when I got to school. Thalia and Nico were laughing with each other when I found them but they immediately shut up when they noticed me coming.

"Hey, Good morning guys!" I greeted and patted Nico in the back.

"Good morning Perce!" Thalia greeted, holding back her laughter. I looked at her, annoyed.

We started walking to our English class together. "Where have you been yesterday afternoon Thalia?" I asked. "You didn't go to class."

Thalia's face turned into a frown. "My dad called. He wanted to meet me." She replied. "By the way, I heard you got your butt kicked again yesterday!" Thalia exclaimed. Nico laughed again, clutching his belly. "What did you do this time?"

"Uh… um…" I stuttered… I don't want to tell them about the girl Kelly from my dreams. "Just forget it." I answered then shrugged my shoulders and entered our room. A few moments later, Annabeth arrived. She smiled at Thalia and glared at me.

The classes were boring so I spent some parts of it snoring away.

At lunchtime, I sat with my cousins again. There was a new girl that sat with us. "Hey Perce, this is Rachel by the way." Nico introduced. "My friend." He added but the look on his face told me that he wanted her to be more than his friend.

"Hi!" I waved to the redheaded girl and sat down beside Thalia.

"Where's Annabeth?" Thalia asked. "Oh, there she is! Annie, over here!" she waved at Annabeth who was carrying her own tray of foods. Her face turned to a frown when her eyes found me. She went to sit at the other table instead, alone.

"Annie? Sit here with us!" Thalia said as she stood up and went over to Annabeth.

"I don't want to sit with that Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth told Thalia.

"Seaweed Who?" Thalia asked, scrunching her eyebrows looking bewildered. Annabeth pointed at me and glared. "Oh, Percy? Come on, I'll beat him myself if he does something wrong." Thalia said and I let out a sigh.

_"Why is she so mad at me anyway?"_ I wondered as I look at her walking towards our table. Thalia finally convinced her. She sat down next to Rachel, in front of me and started eating her salad.

"You look cute Percy!" Rachel suddenly said and I noticed Nico slightly frown. Annabeth spat her salad out.

I felt warm in my face. "I… uh… thanks Rachel." I said then smiled at her. Thalia was looking amused. I looked at Annabeth, and she looked at me. She was glaring earlier but that moment; I could have been killed by her stare. She looked she was going to murder me.

"Oh, come on Wise Girl, I said I'm sorry okay." I told her. I realized she must still be mad at me during for near death experience that morning.

"Seaweed Brain? Wise Girl? You two have nicknames for each other already!" Thalia exclaimed happily. "That is so cute!"

"Yeah! I thought you two would go great together!" Nico agreed as he moved closer to Rachel

"Oh, you're going out with her?" Rachel asked in a disappointed tone.

"No!" I exclaimed.

"We're not going out together!" Annabeth added which made Rachel's face brighten.

"Look, I'm really sorry for what happened this morning Annabeth." I said as I turned back to her.

"Why what happened?" Thalia asked, obviously so interested. "Is that why she's so mad at you?" she asked me but I ignored her. I was waiting for Annabeth's reply.

"You nearly got us killed!" she yelled while standing up. Suddenly everyone went quiet and I anticipated that there would be another fight soon. Thalia and Nico just sat there wondering what we were talking about while Rachel was watching excitedly.

"I said I'm sorry! It would never happen again." I pleaded.

"You're so reckless Percy!" Annabeth said, fuming in anger. "What if Kelly was there? You could have put her in danger too!" she exclaimed which pretty much shocked me. She was talking about Kelly! Wait, is she dreaming again?

"Kelly? Annabeth, she's just a dream!" I yelled back at her.

"I don't care!" she yelled back but sat down, her face looking red.

"Wait, you guys!" Thalia exclaimed and Annabeth and I looked at her. "I'm confused. What really happened between you two? And who's Kelly?" she asked.

"This Seaweed Brain over here." Annabeth started pointing at me. "Nearly drove straight into a post and nearly got us killed!"

Thalia's face was more confused. Nico's attention was somewhere else as he stared at Rachel who was looking at Annabeth and me.

"Wait, you two were together this morning? In your car..?" Thalia asked me. I nodded at her and her eyes went wide with glee. "Why?" she asked, covering her mouth in excitement.

"Her dad told me to pick her up yesterday and this morning." I replied and Annabeth looked unhappy.

"I won't get in your car again!" Annabeth told me. "You're just going to kill me!"

I was so irritated with her nagging and shouting. "Well, if you didn't look so pretty, I could have focused on the road much more!" I yelled at her, the words just left my mouth. Annabeth looked shocked like she was electrocuted with a thousand volts; her face has turned into the color of ripe strawberries. And Thalia screamed with delight. Everyone else who heard was giggling and saying 'oooohhhsss.'

I was seriously heating up like water reaching its boiling point. "Oh my god! Oh my god! I was right!" Thalia was chanting beside me. Annabeth was quiet as she stared at me with her mouth hung open.

Then the bell rang. "Come on! We have so much to talk about!" Thalia said excitedly as she dragged me and Annabeth together.

* * *

When class ended that afternoon, Thalia dragged me along with Annabeth. Annabeth and I were sitting under an oak tree in one of the school's garden while Thalia stood in front of us. "So, tell me about everything!" Thalia said eagerly, putting her hands on either side of her waist. Annabeth and I exchanged confused looks.

"What are you talking about?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh, come on you two! Are you going out already?" Thalia asked.

"What? No!" Annabeth and I said at the same time which made me blush and we scooted away from each other.

"Really? Well, maybe not for long..." Thalia trailed off then her face turned thoughtful. Annabeth was impatiently tapping her feet on the ground. I was looking elsewhere. "Oh!" Thalia exclaimed after a moment of silence. "Who's Kelly?" she asked, looking at Annabeth and me.

"Um... she's..." I stuttered and Annabeth suddenly nudged me hard that I almost fell out at the other side of the bench. "What?" I almost yelled at her.

"Don't tell her." she snapped. "It's none of her business."

I stared back at Thalia who was looking frustrated. "Sorry, I can't tell you." I said. "Ms. Smarty pants over there would probably beat me up if I tell you."

"Would you stop calling me names!" Annabeth snapped again and raised her hands in a gesture to hit me.

"Seriously what's wrong with you? You're always hitting people. I seriously need an Insurance plan whenever I'm near you!" I told her.

I heard Thalia snort and I glanced back at her and realized she was staring at us fighting like kindergartners. "Oh come on guys! who's Kelly?" she looked at me then back at Annabeth with pleading big eyes.

"We're not telling you about our daughter!" Annabeth snapped at her. I looked at her with a frowning face.

"Way to go not telling her Wise Girl!" I yelled at her and she made a face at me.

"OH MY GOD! your daughter?" Thalia was literally rolling on the ground laughing. "Are you for real? Nice one guys! I was absent for half a day and you two already had a daughter?"

"It's not like that!" I told Thalia with an annoyed tone. "It's just... we dreamed of the same girl name Kelly who turned out to be our daughter." I looked at Annabeth and she nodded in agreement.

"Aw how sweet! you two are dreaming about family already!" Thalia said then giggled like what Silena does every time she sees Annabeth with me.

"Ow shut up Thalia!" Annabeth snapped at her. "It's not funny and like that would happen."

"Well, we never know! Dreams do come true!" Thalia replied happily.

"Oh, you're hopeless Thalia." I said. "Let's go home... this is ridiculous."

"Smartest thing you ever said Seaweed Brain." Annabeth mumbled and I stared at her. "What now?" she glared.

"Are you coming? Let's go! Your dad just reminded me to drive you home."

"Aw... how cute! You two are like a couple already." Thalia said. I looked at my cousin and wondered what happened to her. Normally she would be punk like and hate anything that concerns love but that time she was acting like some shallow gossip girl. I sneered at her. "Okay, see you two tomorrow then." Thalia said then waved goodbye.

Annabeth followed me as I went to my car. When we got there, we saw Rachel and Nico talking.

"Hey Percy!" Rachel greeted and smiled at me. I smiled and waved back and entered the car.

"Hey Percy!" Annabeth mimicked Rachel's voice in a an annoyed tone as she slide in next to me in the front seat.

"I looked at her with a confused face. "Why are you here?" I asked.

She glared at me. "What? I thought you were driving me home." she said.

"No, I mean... you're sitting next to me."

"Um... change of scenery..." she replied. "Would you just drive already?" she asked... more like commanded as she stared out the window. I was maybe imagining things when I thought I saw her glaring at Rachel as I drove off. The song 'Love Story' blasting from the radio.

* * *

**Not really my best chapter guys… but I'll be working on the next chapter soon :)**

**I need reviews! So please leave some… hehehe.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading.**


	10. Kiss the Rain

**Chapter 10**

**Kiss the Rain**

**Percy's POV**

It was Friday, and classes were over. The week had been so eventful. Detentions… A couple of near death experiences - thanks to Annabeth's cuteness. Yes, I won't deny it anymore that she looks cute. There, I said it. Oh, and yeah… se punched me that morning because I managed to spill grape juice on her favorite architecture book.

Classes went boring as ever and thanks to Wise Girl's frequent questions and raising her hand to give the answers to some questions, it became unbearable. Yeah… I get it, she's too smart.

* * *

We were walking back to my car and Annabeth, Thalia, Nico and Rachel were following me. "Percy, can I ask a favor?" Thalia said as she caught up beside me.

"Yeah, sure… what is it?" I asked as I opened the car's door. Nico and Rachel went over to his car. They told me that they're going to the mall and hang out.

"Umm… could you drive me home?" she asked with big blue pleading eyes, trying her best to look cute.

"Why? Where's your car?" I asked, standing by the car's door. Annabeth was already inside.

"Jason borrowed it." Thalia replied.

"Okay. Hop in." I told her and she went to sit at the backseat. I went inside as well and closed the door. I looked at Annabeth who was reading her architecture book again. "Hey Wise Girl, I'll drive by Thalia's place first." I told her. "Is that okay with you?"

Annabeth stared back at me with a smug expression on her face. "It's your car, why are you asking my permission?" she asked. I heard Thalia chuckle and I turned to look at her. She was looking quite amused.

"Oh… okay… forget it." I replied then drove off. At first, I was hesitant to drive Thalia home. You see, she lives far from town… well… not really that far. They have this country estate few miles from town.

It was nearly 5:30 when we got there. Thalia invited us inside for some cookies and hot chocolate. She and Annabeth ended chatting with each other about who knows what… I busied myself eating cookies while playing fruit ninja on my phone.

Mrs. Grace wasn't home yet so we were pretty much alone at their house, with the exception of a few retainers and their butler.

* * *

By 6 o'clock we decided to go home. Thalia waved us goodbye and thanked me. "Well, good luck." She whispered in my ear and giggled.

We were halfway back to town when a heavy rain poured. I had to stop the car for a few times because of poor visibility and there were not enough lamp post along the road. Annabeth was huddled in her seat while we waited for the rain to subside a little. Fifteen minutes almost passed and the rain seemed to be getting heavier.

"Come on… let's go Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said impatiently in her seat beside me.

"Alright… but the rain's too heavy and the road might be slippery…" I replied.

"Drive slowly then." She said as she shivered from the cold.

I nodded and stepped on the accelerator. We were quite on our way for a while when I heard something popped and the car started to swerve to the side of the road. Annabeth shrieked and held onto my arm. "What happened?" she asked when the car came to a halt.

I noticed her hands on my wrist and she was looking nervous. "Ummm… I don't know." I replied feeling warm in my face despite the cold rain pouring outside. "I'll go and check it out."

Annabeth must have noticed her hands clutching my wrist and she let go, her cheeks turned pink. "But it's raining outside. Don't you have any jacket or umbrella?" she said as her face turned into a concerned expression.

"Oh… is that concern I see?" I asked teasingly but the concerned expression immediately turned into a frown. "It's okay… It won't be long. I'll be right back." I said then opened the car door and stepped outside into the pouring rain. The rain was still falling hard and almost immediately, I was drenched. I went over to check the tires and I saw the front right tire had blown out. I cursed and kicked at the tire.

I went back inside the car, my whole body wet. "So?" Annabeth asked.

"The front tire's blown." I said.

"What!" Annabeth screamed/asked with huge eyes. "Don't you have any spare?"

"No. I guess we're stuck." I told her. "Can you call a tow truck or something?" I asked her. She was seriously looking unhappy.

"Why, what happened to your phone?" she asked but began dialing some number anyway.

"Battery's dead." I replied as I leaned back into the seat and watched Annabeth as she waited for the call to connect. It took so long that she redialed a few more times with a frown on her face. "Finally." I heard Annabeth huff. "Yes, this is Annabeth Chase… we need a tow truck immediately." She said and waited for a while. "Yeah… ummm… along 24th country road." she told the dispatch and waited again. "What!" she nearly screamed which brought me out of my mesmerized state. "Three hours? Are you kidding me?"

I heard her mumble a few more words then she put her phone down. "So?" I asked her frowning face.

Annabeth stared at me. "They don't have any available units for the meantime. They said we have to wait." She said grumpily. "I'll call my dad." She added.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the window to give her some privacy. A few more minutes and I looked at Annabeth. "What did he say?" I asked.

Annabeth slump her shoulders and threw her phone at the backseat. "He can't come. He's on a meeting right now and it won't be over until 10 o'clock." She replied.

I looked at my watch. It's only 7:30. "Let's face it. We're stuck." I said.

"Ummm… why don't you call your dad?" Annabeth asked.

"My dad's in New York." I told her.

Annabeth looked confused. "Paul went to New York?" she asked.

"Oh, you mean my step-dad. Mom and Paul were off to visit Paul's brother in New Jersey." I said feeling a little lonely that they left me alone since Wednesday.

"Oh… I thought he was your dad." Annabeth murmured. "I don't mean to pry but what happened to your real dad and your mom?" she asked.

"They got divorced since I was seven. Dad has a new family now and they live in New York. I still see him from time to time." I replied. "How about you? Tell me more about yourself." I said though I was expecting that she wouldn't tell me.

Annabeth was silent for a moment. "We were originally from San Francisco and moved here. Well, my mom died in a car crash when I was three. So, Sue is really my step-mom. My dad busied himself with work since mom died. I seldom see him smile until he met Sue and they got married."

"I'm sorry about your mom." I said softly while staring straight into her eyes.

"It's okay. It was a long time ago." She replied, averting her gaze. I looked straight into the windshield of the car, staring at the falling rain. I suddenly felt her warm hand on my right cheek and I felt like I was burning with her touch. I immediately stared back at her. "Sorry about this by the way." She said referring to the purple bruise in my cheek that she gave me that morning. "It's just my natural reflex to snap whenever someone ruins or makes fun of my books." She added.

"Uh… um…" I stuttered as I felt my heart like it was going to explode. "It's okay… It was my fault." I managed to say.

She removed her hand from my cheek. I suddenly felt like I lost something very valuable. She suddenly laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"I was just thinking about how many times I beat you up." She replied while cracking up. Okay, to tell you the truth. It was the first time I heard her laugh. It was like hearing the soft tinkling of bells. Whoa, my mind is going haywire again. I cringed when I realized that the thought of beating me up, makes her happy. That's not cool.

"Yeah… I was thinking about getting Insurance so that I'll have compensation every time you beat me up." I told her then laughed along.

"Then stop acting such a Seaweed Brain so I won't beat you." She replied and smiled at me. Seriously, her smile really seems to put the sun to shame and I felt suddenly warm though the cold rain was still falling outside and I'm nearly soaking wet.

"Okay… enough of that." I said. "So, what's your favorite color?" I asked, hoping to change the subject.

Annabeth refrained from laughing and had a quizzical look on her face. "What? Is this a question and answer portion?" she asked.

"Well… we have nothing else to do." I told her.

"Yeah… you're right…" She replied. "Green. Yours?"

"Blue." I said. _"Although, I'm starting to like gray too"_ I added mentally. "Favorite animal?" I asked.

"A dog. Precisely, a beagle." Annabeth replied then looked at me with a questioning look.

"Does a hellhound count?" I said then we both burst into laughter and she lightly punched my shoulder. A few more minutes when our laughter died down…

"What do you want to be?" Annabeth asked. "I dream to be an architect someday." She said.

"Ummm… I want to be a professional swimmer." I replied then there was silence for a moment. "Speaking of dreams…" I started. "I had been dreaming these crazy dreams since we moved in here." I said.

"What dreams?" Annabeth asked curiously.

"The kind of dreams that got me punched on my first day at school." I replied holding off my laughter.

Annabeth slightly laughed then stared straight at me. "You know, I had been having weird dreams too. And some of it includes you…" she said and her cheeks looking like the color of cherry.

It made me blush too. "Yeah mine includes you too…" I said. "It's strange." We went quiet again. I heard her stomach growling, mine too. "I think we should get something to eat." I said. Annabeth nodded.

"Where would we buy dinner in this forsaken place?" she asked.

"When I went out earlier, I spied some building up ahead." I replied. "Maybe there's a diner there if we're lucky." I added.

"But it's still raining." Annabeth protested.

I turned back at her. "Well, do you want to starve to death?" I asked, smiling as I went out the car and into the rain again.

"Fine." She replied then went out the car too. "But it would be your fault if ever I catch a cold." She added then shivered.

"Come on!" I grabbed her hand and we started running in the rain… until I slipped in the slippery pavement and we both came crashing down in the sidewalk. And Annabeth happened to land on top of me. She immediately got off of and stood. She extended her hand and pulled me up.

"Sorry…" I mumbled as I stared at her. We were momentarily lost in each other's gaze and oblivious of the pouring rain. My hands slowly came up to touch her face and tuck away her drenched hair. Surprisingly, she held my other hand as we continued to get lost in each other's eyes. I stepped closer. She did the same. "Annabeth I…" I trailed off.

"Just shut up and kiss me!" She said abruptly and our lips crashed. The feel of her soft lips against mine turned my mind to mush… the warmth immediately spread all over my body. My hands slowly wrapped around her waist and her hands came up to encircle my neck. The kiss went slow yet passionate. _"Is this a dream?"_ a tiny portion of my mind asked. It was literally the best feeling I've felt. My first kiss… and it felt damn good… because it was _real_.

* * *

**There you have it guys :) I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for reading.**

**Thanks for the awesome reviews and especially thanks to ****ninjason3695**** for the suggestion, although I didn't put them in a room and instead in a car.**

**Maybe next time I'm doing ****awesomelyevilphsycokid****'s** **suggestion.**

**Thanks again guys and don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think :)**


	11. Saved by the Bell?

**Chapter 11**

**Saved by the Bell?**

**Annabeth's POV**

I didn't know what came over me. It must be what they call that spontaneous moment when you finally gave in to what you truly desire. _"Just shut up and kiss me." _I thought but never imagined that I said it out loud. Percy's hands were on my waist and mine were cradling his neck. Our lips met in a fiery slow passion that almost ignited my whole body despite the rain that bathed us. The kiss lasted for maybe three minutes and five seconds… but it almost felt like an eternity.

After the kiss, I was looking straight into his lovely green eyes. His cheeks were unmistakably red despite the dimness of the place. I was sure I look the same too. We stayed there quite for a while… just staring at each other. I was wondering at first if it was just a dream… until he offered his hand. His hands felt warm as I took it in mine which assured me that it was real.

Percy led me to where the building was. Fortunately, there was a diner so we had dinner there and some warm cup of coffee to fight off the cold. I kept staring at him over the table, drinking in the fact that he was real… and we just shared our very first real kiss. The kiss, that until that moment - only in my dreams existed. He was staring at me too with that goofy smile of his… which I think was cute.

* * *

"Don't tell anyone." I told Percy as we walked back to his car. He was holding my hands as we slowly walked under the drizzle.

"Sure." He replied looking into my eyes tenderly. "I bet Thalia would be screaming her head off if she knows about this." He added then chuckled.

I laughed lightly. Then we went quiet the rest of the way back.

* * *

The tow truck finally decided to arrive… well I should say, not until after our third kiss inside his car. Just blame my raging hormones that time. When I finally got home, Sue was waiting in the living room while Matt and Bobby were watching TV. She gave me a curious look and I blushed. I went immediately to my room then to the shower and changed my clothes. I never bothered to go out my room again.

* * *

It was Monday. I was waiting on the front yard again, impatiently tapping my feet against the grass. I wore an orange shirt and jeans with my backpack slung on my back. I had a hankie on my right hand for my runny nose. Moments later, a familiar car pulled over. I smiled when Percy got out to open my door for me. I slid inside though I was feeling nervous to be beside him again… who knows what my hay wired brain would tell me to do… thanks to the fact that I had been having bizarre wild dreams about him over the weekend. Percy got behind the wheel and started driving.

_He is sensible and so incredible_

_And all my single friends are jealous_

_He says everything I need to hear and it's like_

_I couldn't ask for anything better_

_He opens up my door and i get into his car_

_And he says you look beautiful tonight_

_And i feel perfectly fine._

The damn song blasted from his car's stereo. "_Why does it have to play that song?"_ I thought as I fidgeted in my seat, all the while feeling my face warm.

_But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain_

_And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name_

_You're so in love that you act insane_

_And that's the way I loved you_

_breakin' down and coming undone_

_It's a roller coaster kinda rush_

_And I never knew I could feel that much_

_And that's the way I loved you._

The song was just cruel! I immediately turned it off. Percy looked at me with a curious face. I stared back at him. I don't know where to look, his eyes… or his lips… _"Snap out of it!"_ my mind was screaming. I cleared my throat. "Just concentrate on the road." I told him then blew my nose on the hankie. "See? This is your fault you got me sick." I murmured.

"Sorry." Percy said softly. "But can we just both agree that the night ended well?" he asked chuckling.

"Shut up or I'll beat you to death." I warned him but otherwise a smile crept at the corner of my lips.

Moments later he stopped the car and looked at me. We came to the block where I usually got out of his car. Percy stared at me with a questioning look.

"It's okay… you can drive me straight to school." I said. "I wouldn't mind."

Percy drove off again until we reached school. He pulled over in the parking lot. Crap. Thalia, Nico and Rachel were there along with Grover.

My bag got stuck so it took me a while to get it out and Percy already went out and opened my door. He offered his hand and I took it before going out of his car.

"OH MY GOD!" I heard someone squealed as soon as I stepped out of the car. I saw Silena sitting with his boyfriend Charlie on a bench a few feet from us. Thalia was covering her mouth, trying to hold in her excitement. Rachel looked unhappy while Nico just didn't care. Grover was smiling and all the other students who saw me got out of Percy's car were either shocked or confused.

"Hi guys!" I greeted. Thalia burst into a fits of giggling which was really not like her. Nico nodded, Rachel was glaring beside him... Seriously, I never really liked her. Grover's smile turned wider as he patted Percy on the back.

I turned to Percy. "Did you tell any of them?" I leaned in and whispered.

"Awww… look at them, they're so cute!" Silena squealed again. I felt my heart racing again as I noticed that I was holding Percy's wrist. I immediately let it go.

"No. Of course not…" Percy replied when he stared back at me.

"Yo! What's up Perce? I'm sorry to steal you from your lady love over there, but I have something to tell you. Do you have a minute?" I heard Grover say. I glared at him immediately when I heard the words 'lady love.'

Percy went to talk with Grover… Rachel had walked off, Nico was following behind her. That left Thalia. "You seriously got some explaining to do." She told me.

"What?" I looked at her feeling confused.

"Let's just say Aunt Sally asked me something." Thalia replied while grinning at me.

"What?" I exclaimed. "What did Sally tell you?" I asked.

"Oh… Sally? Really, you're on a first name basis now with Percy's mom?" Thalia asked teasingly.

"_Damn, I forgot she doesn't know about the dinner with the parents stuff."_ I thought. "Ummm… uh… I've met her once." I said.

Thalia continued grinning at me curiously. I looked away and my eyes found Percy. He was still talking with Grover quite animatedly.

"We also need to talk about that meaningful look on your face." Thalia said.

Then the bell rang.

"_Saved by the bell…" _I thought.

"Okay, we'll talk after school." Thalia said as she walked to class. I followed her while grumbling to myself.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update guys… been busy at school lately. Anyways, I hope you like it despite it is short. Thanks for the reviews by the way.**

**Don't forget to review! Thanks for reading :)**


	12. Act Like It

**Chapter 12**

**Act like It**

**Annabeth's POV**

"How many times do I have to tell you that he is not my boyfriend?" I told Thalia over lunch when she won't stop pestering me with her questions. Seriously, she was like Silena 2.0. "And we are not going out together!" I added through gritted teeth as I snarled at her across the table. Our usual group was not there so, we kind of had a little privacy to ourselves. Nico was with Rachel somewhere else. Grover was with his girlfriend Juniper and I had no idea where Percy went.

"So, what is he to you then?" Thalia asked again with a smug smile on her face.

The question stalled me for a while. I never thought about it. _"What is Seaweed Brain to me?"_ I asked myself as I played with the salad in front of me. It was thinking for quite some time… long enough for Thalia to sit there impatiently.

"So?" Thalia asked looking agitated.

"Um… he's… he's my…" I stuttered.

"He's your?" Thalia coached on.

"My driver?" I asked rhetorically.

Thalia looked frustrated. "Oh, come on Annie! Tell me the truth." She said. "I won't tell anyone."

"Yeah right…" I started. "Like that would happen." I added then stood up, wanting to leave.

"Wait!" Thalia said grabbing my wrist. "One more thing."

"What?" I snapped at her.

"Aunt Sally called me last night." Thalia started. I looked back at her and raised my eyebrow. "She told me to tell you that her son was mumbling your name in his sleep a couple of times." Thalia finished and smiled.

It was like a thunderbolt that hit me when I heard what she said. A warm feeling immediately spread across my face. I know I was blushing… which seems to be pretty annoying for the past few days whenever I hear something about Percy. "So?" I started. "I don't care!" I said then walked off, leaving a smiling Thalia. Although, deep inside… my heart was doing its upgraded jumping jacks like it would burst out my chest.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

* * *

I was sitting inside my car, trying to sleep. Classes were suspended that afternoon for some Cultural Show at the gymnasium. I didn't want to watch it and I was feeling sleepy.

I plugged in my iPod on the car's stereo and put it on shuffle. I was nearly asleep when someone knocked on the door. I grumbled and rolled down the window to see who it was. "Hey Perce!" Nico greeted."

"Hey." I replied.

"Do you want to join us in the gym?" Nico asked.

"Sorry… I'm feeling sleepy." I told him. "I'll catch up later after I take a nap."

"Okay." He replied then left. I rolled up the window and tried to sleep again. The music from the stereo made me feel drowsy.

Moments later, there was some loud knocking on the car's passenger door again. I grumbled and slid the window down. "What do you want this time?" I snapped, expecting it would be Nico or Thalia. _"Holy guacamole!"_ I thought as I saw Annabeth's shock face outside. "Ooops. Sorry…" I said meekly. "What do you want?" I asked her nicely.

"Um… Can I hide here for a while?" Annabeth asked. "Thalia's bugging me." She added.

"Sure…" I replied and opened the door. Annabeth slid in next to me. We stayed quiet… listening to the music blaring from the stereo. I was feeling nervous beside her until I decided to close my eyes and tried to sleep again.

* * *

_My eyes were closed and I felt a warm body was lying on top of me._

_I opened my eyes and was greeted by the morning light that passed through the glass window. I saw a pool of tangled mess of blond hair on my naked chest, and someone's head lying there. Her breath sent warm air across my body which was partially covered by a blanket. The person stirred and looked up at me groggily. "Err… good morning?" I said feeling confused of where the hell I was. _

_The person, a woman… her gray eyes were a bit equally confused too as she blinked at me. She looked around trying to register what was happening. Then she shifted and checked under the blanket._

"_Aaaahhhhhh!" Annabeth shrieked as she snatched the blanket from me… leaving me lying on the bed wearing my boxers. She wrapped the blanket around her naked body. I caught a glimpse of her chest. "What happened? Where am I?" she was screaming until she realized I was there, I was looking at her, equally bewildered of what was going on. "Seaweed Brain?" she asked, clutching the blanket tightly around her body. "What are you doing here? Where am I?"_

"_How would I know?" I replied/asked. "I'm a bit confused too." I added. I stared back at her; her face was all red as she was holding the blanket tight._

"_Don't stare at me you idiot!" she snapped. "Get out! Get out!" she yelled at me… throwing pillows all the while. I scrambled out of bed._

"_Well, that was certainly a sight to see." I told her. She was fuming in anger and chased me out the door with a blanket still wrapped around her. I was running when suddenly a door went ajar and I stopped. A girl peered outside._

"_Daddy, What's going on?" A girl looking like Annabeth asked._

_Annabeth also stopped when she noticed the girl. "Kelly?" Annabeth asked._

"_Mommy? What are you two playing?" Kelly asked Annabeth innocently._

_Annabeth and I stared at each other. "I… we… uh…" I stuttered. Annabeth went over to where Kelly was. She hugged her while looking at me. "What's happening?" she asked quietly._

_I shrugged my shoulders._

"_Look, sweetie… mommy and daddy needs to change." Annabeth told Kelly. "Wait for us in the kitchen okay?" Annabeth dragged me back to 'our' room when Kelly nodded her head._

"_What's happening?" she asked immediately when she closed the door._

"_Uh…"_

_Then she slapped me. "Stop staring at my chest you pervert!" she yelled._

"_Sorry… Can we at least put on some clothes?" I asked then went over to a cabinet. I opened the top drawer and was surprised by what I saw._

"_Ahhh!" I yelled._

"_What happened?" Annabeth came closer._

"_Does this belong to you?" I asked while I fished out some of the provocative lace undergarments that almost filled the drawer._

_Annabeth snatched them away immediately. "These are not mine!" she yelled._

_I checked the other drawers and finally found some shirt that must be belonging to me. I changed immediately. I stared at Annabeth who was still clutching the blanket. "What are you waiting for Wise Girl?" I asked._

"_For you to get out!" she snapped then shoved me aside to check on the drawers. I went out the room and waited for her. That was when I realized that we were in some kind of weird dream. But that time, it was like real… and we both had no idea what was going on. I wanted to wake up but there was no luck each time I slapped my face._

"_What are you doing?" Annabeth asked as she emerged from 'our' room. She saw me slapping my face. "I can do that for you." She told me then smiled wickedly._

"_No, I realize that this must be a dream."_

"_Yeah, I thought about that too." Annabeth said as we went down the stairs. "It's weird that it seems real and we are aware that this is a dream." She added as we reached the bottom. _

"_Mommy! I'm hungry!" Kelly shouted from the kitchen. I looked at Annabeth and laughed._

"_What's so funny Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked then punched my shoulders lightly. We went to the kitchen… Annabeth was marveling at the architecture of 'our' house. "Maybe I designed this house."_

"_What makes you say that?" I asked. _

"_Because I remember I drew a plan that resembles this house." She replied when we got into the kitchen. Kelly was sitting by the table, her feet dangling down the chair as she smiled at us innocently. She really looked like Annabeth… except for the eyes of course._

"_What do you want to eat sweetie?" Annabeth asked._

"_Blue pancakes!" Kelly exclaimed excitedly._

"_Blue pancakes?" Annabeth asked looking confused. Then she looked at me._

"_She must have gotten it from me." I said. "My mom used to cook blue pancakes for me."_

"_Oh… weird…" Annabeth said as she went to check the cupboards to check if there were pancake mix and blue food coloring._

_I stared at Kelly. "Hey sweetie!" I greeted. Kelly stared back at me._

"_It's Sunday!" she exclaimed. I raised an eyebrow. "Grandma Sally and Aunt Thalia will be visiting!" she added excitedly._

"_What?" Annabeth exclaimed and dropped the pancake mix._

"_Oh… are they really coming?" I asked Kelly again._

"_Yes! I talked to grandma yesterday!" Kelly said happily. I stared at Annabeth. Her eyes were wide with shock._

_Then the doorbell rang. Kelly jumped off from her chair and ran to the door. I stood like frozen. Annabeth came to stand beside me._

"_Grandma!" we heard Kelly exclaim as she opened the door._

"_Hello, you little princess!" I heard my mom's voice. "Where's your mom and dad?" she asked._

"_They're in the kitchen." Kelly replied. I heard the door shut and their incoming footsteps. I felt Annabeth's warm hand in mine as my mom emerged from the archway that led to the kitchen. I stared at Annabeth._

"_Act like it." Annabeth whispered._

"_Good morning!" mom greeted._

"_Good morning mom!" I greeted back nervously. My hands were shaking a bit._

_Annabeth stilled my hand and slightly glared at me. "Good morning Sally." Annabeth greeted awkwardly._

_Mom looked at us suspiciously. "Is there something wrong with you two?" she asked as she sat down._

_I shook my head. "It's just we had a weird day, that's all." Annabeth said. "So, May I offer you something?"_

"_It's fine dear, I already had breakfast."_

"_Mommy, I'm hungry!" Kelly exclaimed as she sat at mom's lap._

"_Oh, right! Sorry, I forgot your pancakes." Annabeth said then hurried back to prepare the pancakes. I looked at mom._

"_Are you okay dear?" mom asked as she stared at me, looking bewildered. "You look sick."_

"_I'm fine." I said nervously though I was wondering why I was feeling nervous._

_Another doorbell sounded._

"_Percy dear, can you get that please?" Annabeth said. Hearing it from her sounded awkward._

"_Okay… honey?" I said and I saw her cringe a bit._

_I walked to the front door and I expected to see Thalia. I opened the door and she was waiting there impatiently. "Good morning Thalia." I greeted._

"_Morning." She greeted back. "Are you alright?" she asked._

"_I'm fine." I replied. "Why?"_

"_You look red." She said. "Did I come in a bad time?"_

"_What are you talking about?" I asked as she passed by me._

"_Oh… don't play innocent with me." Thalia said. "Last time I visited, I caught you and Annie doing the naughty." She added then winked at me._

_I just stared at her, wondering what she was talking about. We went back to the kitchen together. When we entered, Kelly ran to Thalia and hugged her._

_Annabeth stared at Thalia nervously. "Hey Thals." She greeted._

"_Hey Annie." Thalia greeted back and smiled knowingly at her. "So, are you guys packed up already?" Thalia asked._

_Annabeth and I stared at each other. "Why? Where are we going?" Annabeth asked._

"_Did you forget? We're going to Montauk to see my dad and Uncle Poseidon." Thalia said._

"_Oh…" was the only word that left my mouth. Annabeth stood beside me. "I want to wake up now." She whispered._

* * *

I opened my eyes and felt something heavy on my shoulders. I turned to look at it. Annabeth's head was rested there and she stirred. We looked at each other for a while. Then I smiled. She smiled too.

Suddenly something flashed and Annabeth and I bolted awake just to see Thalia, Nico, Rachel, Grover and Silena who was holding a camera… staring at us with huge grins on their faces.

* * *

**I hope you like this update guys :) Thanks for those who reviewed!**

**And thanks for reading :) Don't forget to press that blue button and leave a review!**


	13. It's Not What It Looks Like

**Chapter 13**

**It's Not What It Looks Like**

**Percy's POV**

It was Friday… and I'm sick. There I was all alone at home still lying on my bed. Mom and Paul will be going home over the weekend. I didn't feel like I was going to school. I checked my phone and there were five missed calls… all from Annabeth.

I decided to call her back. I was expecting that she would be ranting again. A few more seconds and her irritated voice answered the call.

"Seaweed Brain, where are you?" she started sounding pissed. "I've been waiting here for like forever." She snapped. "Are you coming or not?"

"Hey, good morning Wise Girl…" I started then blew my nose. "Sorry, I can't make it. I'm not feeling well." I told her.

"Oh great..!" she said. "Why weren't you answering my calls earlier?"

"Sorry, I just woke up." I replied.

"Oh, okay…" she said then became silent for a while. "Is your mother there already?" she finally asked.

"No…" I said as I got up from bed. "Why?" I asked.

"Uh… nothing, just asking" Annabeth replied. "Okay then, bye." She said abruptly.

I threw my phone back on the bed as the call ended and I trudged downstairs to find something to eat. I felt my head was spinning as I walked over to the fridge. There were some stale cookies that were left from the preceding night. I grabbed the cookies and poured myself a glass of milk before I went to the living room and sat on the sofa. I never even bothered to change from my pajamas.

I turned on the TV and watched some documentary from The History Channel while I munched on the cold cookies. Moments later, my phone rang. It was from my mom. I turned down the volume of the TV and answered the call.

"Good morning mom!" I greeted.

"Good morning dear." Mom replied. "So, how's everything?" she asked.

"Uh… actually I skipped school today." I started. "I'm feeling sick."

"Oh, you poor dear…" Mom's voice was obviously worried. "Don't worry; we'll be going home tomorrow. Have you eaten your breakfast?" mom asked and I looked at the half – eaten cookie on my hands.

"Uh… Yeah I already ate." I replied. "So how's New Jersey?" I asked to change the subject.

"It's actually great!" Mom exclaimed. "We visited a few places, maybe you can come next time." She added. Then for some long moments, mom droned on, telling me about their visit.

A few more minutes later, the doorbell rang. "Okay mom, there's someone on the door… I'll call you later." I told mom. I scratched my head, thinking about who it could be. I went to open the door and I was surprised to see someone I wasn't expecting.

"What are you doing here, Wise Girl?" I asked Annabeth who was staring me up and down in my front porch.

"Wow, you really look sick." Annabeth said. I raised my eyebrows at her. "Have you seen yourself on the mirror lately?" she asked as she walked pass me like she owned the house. "Anyways, I missed the school bus." She said as she stopped by the couch.

"So, you skipped school?" I asked her after I closed the door.

"Yeah… I have no choice." She said. "It's a long way to school and I don't want to walk."

"And how did you get here?" I asked as I approached her.

"I walked?" she asked rhetorically.

"Why are you here?" I asked again.

It took a while for Annabeth to answer. "I… Uh… wanted to check on you." She said awkwardly that made my heart want to leap from my chest. _"She wanted to check on me?"_ I asked myself all the while, feeling like I could dance the conga. "It's the least I can do for you picking me up every morning." She added.

"Uh… thanks." I told her, I felt my face was heating up.

"So, how are you?" she asked.

"I think I have a headache and I kept on sneezing." I said.

Annabeth nodded her head. "Have you eaten your breakfast?" she asked as she noticed the unfinished cookie and glass of milk at the coffee table.

"Well, I had some stale cookies." I replied while I stared at her.

Annabeth let out a heavy sigh as she stared back at me. "What do you want to eat?" she asked.

"You're offering to cook for me?" I asked in disbelief and smiled at her.

"Yeah, Got a problem about it?" she asked. "Don't worry… I won't poison you." She said then smirked.

"Can you make some pancakes?" I asked her.

Annabeth nodded. "Okay." She said then started walking to the kitchen.

"Can you make it blue?' I asked while I followed her. She just stared back at me then smirked.

I sat down next to the countertop as I watched Annabeth prepare the pancake. "Where's the food coloring?" she asked.

"Wait, I'll get it." I said then fetched the coloring from one of the cupboards. "Here it is!" I said as I threw the plastic that contained the coloring. Annabeth was caught off guard and the plastic ripped as it hit her outstretched hand. The food coloring splattered on her white t-shirt and on her shorts.

Annabeth glared at me. She looked like she was going to murder me at any moment. "I'm sorry." I said, almost pleading.

"You're lucky you're not feeling well or else you're dead." She said through gritted teeth.

"Um… I'm really sorry Wise Girl." I apologized again and she just waved her hand. "I'll get you something to wear." I said as I walked out the kitchen.

I went back to my room and shuffled through my drawer to find something Annabeth can wear. My shirts were a bit big for her size so I settled to lend her a blue shirt. I went to my bathroom to wash my face and comb my hair. Annabeth was right, I looked like a mess. My eyes were puffy and my nose was red, my hair was a tangled mess. I changed my clothes and walked down the stairs.

When I went back to the kitchen, Annabeth already finished preparing the pancakes and she was cooking something else.

"Thanks." I told her as she set the blue pancakes on the table. "What's that other thing you're cooking?" I asked.

"Just some soup…" She replied. "I hope you don't mind. You need something to warm your stomach." She added then went back stirring her soup. I was surprised to see she has changed her short. She was wearing what appeared to be black training short shorts.

"Where did you get that training shorts?" I asked as I took a slice of pancake.

"Oh, I keep some on my backpack for emergency purposes." She replied. "Though I forgot to bring a shirt." She added without looking at me.

"Here." I said then walked over to where she was standing and handed her the blue shirt. "It's a bit large but you can wear it."

"Thanks." She said. "Where's the bathroom?" she asked.

"Why?" I looked at her.

"I need to change you idiot." She frowned at me.

"Oh… it's right down the hall next to the stairs." I said. "You can change here. It's not like I haven't seen it before." I added jokingly as I recalled that bizarre same dream we had.

Annabeth glared. "You're such a pervert!" she yelled at me then punched my shoulders before she went to the bathroom. I checked on what she was cooking and it was chicken soup.

I went back to eat the pancakes again but I left some for Annabeth. Moments later she was back, wearing my shirt. It was large enough that it nearly hid her shorts giving my imagination some weird things to think about.

Annabeth turned her attention back to the soup and I was like staring at her all the while. A few moments pass until she turned towards me.

"I think it's ready." She said then went to get a bowl from the cupboard. She set the steaming soup then sat at the chair right in front of me.

"Thanks for this by the way." I told her sincerely then offered her the remaining pancakes. She took a few bites using my fork. I took a sip from the warm soup.

"So, how was it?" she asked while cutting up the pancakes to pieces.

"It tastes good!" I exclaimed. "Thanks!"

Annabeth just smiled.

I was nearly finished with the bowl of soup when suddenly Annabeth leaned across the table and put her hand on my forehead. It made me blush. "Just checking if you have a fever." She said when she noticed the look on my face. "You're a bit hot." She said. I raised my eyebrows at her. "Your temperature I mean." She countered but her face turned slightly red nonetheless.

"Uh… yeah... I guess so." I replied.

There was silence.

"When are your parents coming back?" Annabeth asked - a slice of pancake midway to her mouth.

"Mom said they're going home tomorrow." I replied as I drained the bowl.

* * *

That afternoon, I was sitting on the couch while Annabeth seated at the other end. We were watching a movie entitled 'Definitely, Maybe' on the TV. She decided to stay since she wouldn't be doing anything according to her. So both of us basically skipped school…

As the end credits rolled an hour later, we found ourselves sitting close together… like really close that Annabeth's head was resting on my shoulders and her blond locks of hair was tickling my face, I definitely have a fever because I was felt like burning… and I doubt if it was from sickness or something else.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

The movie ended and I found myself leaning on Percy's shoulder. His heat was radiating from his body and I felt myself warm too. He seemed to be getting better.

I scooted away to stare at him. "You smell." I told him. "Go and take a shower."

Percy pretended to sniff his shirt. "Yeah, you're right." He said then went to the bathroom.

I cleaned the assorted snacks that we ate on top of their coffee table. I threw away the cans of soda and washed the plates and went back to sit on the sofa and turn on the stereo.

_I don't know what I want,_

_So, don't ask me,_

_'Cause I'm still trying to figure it out_

_Don't know what's down this road_

_I'm just walking,_

_Trying to see through the rain coming down_

_Even though I'm not the only one,_

_Who feels the way I do._

The song started and I sang along. It's odd that Percy's music collection seemed to include a lot of Taylor Swift. I laid down the couch, still wearing Percy's large shirt comfortably. That Seaweed Brain ruined my shirt. I was deep in thought. I was thinking why I was there. Yeah, surely I wanted to make sure if he was really sick and help him get better. That was the least I could do as his… as his? "_Hmmm… what exactly are we?" _I asked myself. That question seemed to swirl around my mind since the night that we kissed. _"If I wanted to just check up on him, why am I still here? Why did I stay for so long?" _the questions keep floating on my mind as I stayed lying there. Even the music had somehow been tuned out.

The sound of the doorbell brought me out of my thoughts. I wondered who could it be but I walked towards the door. Percy just went out the bathroom, wrapped in a towel, showing his bare chest.

"Who is it?" I called out as I opened the door. To my horror, a shocked figure like she was hit by a thousand volts was standing in front of me. I stood there frozen and equally shocked. I stared at Percy who was standing by the bottom of the stair.

Then it clicked… Percy, practically wrapped in a towel with his bare upper body showing and Me, Annabeth Chase was wearing his large shirt that covered my short training shorts that gave the illusion I wasn't wearing anything underneath. The Lady in front of me was dumbfounded.

"Thalia?" Percy asked.

I stared back at Thalia. "It's not what it looks like." I told her nervously while I, myself jumped into some conclusion.

* * *

**Hahahaha :) I hope you like this Chapter guys :)**

**Thanks for reading by the way and thanks for the wonderful reviews!**

**Anyways, **

**to rodo272, I'm not quite sure yet if there is some smut or maybe I could change the rating in the future.**

**to Me and My Luck, you're so funny and I love your reviews :) I adore Taylor Swift too!**

**to AnnabethC98, it's definitely not over :)**

**to awesomelyevilphsycokid, thanks for your idea for the previous chapter!**

**to no-percabeth-is-no-life, Kelly's cute and you'll be seeing a lot of her in succeeding chapters :) thanks for your review.**

**to annabethandpercyrules, their dreams will be explained in later chapters. :) thanks for the review.**

**and to the rest, Nyx Calliope, Newbiegod35, lucavento, Avalongirl55 and Wisest Owl - thanks for the reviews :)**


	14. Something Soft and I Squeezed It

**Chapter 14**

**Something Soft and I Squeezed It**

**Annabeth's POV**

* * *

_"Oh god, Kill me now!" _my mind was screaming as I looked at Thalia, her face was passive at first then she looked like she was going to burst into laughter any moment. She let out a long sigh and grabbed me in both shoulders, staring straight into my eyes.

"Are you being safe?" she whispered with glee written all over her face. I mentally face palmed.

_"What the hell?"_ I break free from Thalia's grip and glared at her. "I said it's not what you think it is!" I partly yelled at her. "We didn't do it!"

Thalia put both her hands on her waist. "Then why are you wearing his shirt? And why are you looking disheveled and your hair is a total mess?" Thalia's questions were like a barrage and she was speaking so fast that I didn't understand the rest.

"Thalia, what are you doing here?" Percy asked as he approached us. The proximity of his sculpted body nearly made my eyeballs jump out from its sockets. I had to clamp my hands behind my back for I was afraid that I might caress his naked chest in front of his cousin.

I heard Thalia huff and she turned to Percy. "And you Mr." she started while pointing at Percy. "Why are you practically naked?" she asked raising an eyebrow as her gaze went from Percy then to me and vice versa.

"I just got out of shower." Percy said with a confused face.

"More like just got out of bed!" Thalia mumbled.

"Thalia, I told you we didn't do it!" I exclaimed again.

"Didn't do what?" stupid Seaweed Brain asked.

"I thought you two were making Kelly!" Thalia exclaimed as she grinned at us mischievously.

"What?" "Thalia!" Percy and I exclaimed at the same time.

Thalia smirked at us. "Aunt Sally called me to check on you, she said you are sick." She said, turning to Percy. "But it seems like you're perfectly fine." She added then turned to wink at me. I glared at her.

"Oh, thanks." Percy told Thalia. "I'm feeling a bit fine. Thanks to Annabeth." he added which made Thalia grin a lot wider and look at me suspiciously.

"Anyways, would you put on some clothes?" Thalia told Percy and he left to go to his room.

I looked at Thalia. "Well, since you're here I must get going." I said.

"Oh, no you won't!" Thalia replied as she grabbed my wrist and dragged me to sit on the couch. She dropped her bag on the coffee table and a smile crept from her face. "I told Aunt Sally that I'll accompany Percy tonight so I'll sleep over." She started. "And you my dear Annie will be joining us!" she continued pointing at me.

"No! I don't want to!" I protested. "My dad wouldn't let me."

"Oh yes you will!" she said while grinning.

"Make me!" I challenged her while I stuck my tongue out at her.

"If you won't I'll start a rumor that you slept with Percy!" she replied triumphantly.

"You're so cruel!" I yelled at her smiling face. "Besides, no one will believe you! You have no proof!"

Thalia stared at me for a while then got her phone out from her pocket. She immediately snapped a photo of me as I sat at the couch. "There!" Thalia exclaimed. "You're wearing his shirt!" she added then laughed.

I tried to grab her phone but she ran and I had no choice but to chase her. "If you won't, I'll send this photo to Silena." She threatened as we ran around the dining table. "You know how gossipy Silena can be!" she added.

"Urg! I hate you!" I yelled at her.

Percy strolled into the kitchen wearing a navy blue shirt and black shorts. He stared at us with confusion lining his face. "What are you doing?" he asked and I stared back at him.

"Oh, Annabeth wants to stay the night!" Thalia said and beamed at me. "Right Annie?" she added then waved her phone at me.

"You would?" Percy asked me in disbelief, his eyes went wide.

"Fine..!" I said grumpily and turned to Thalia. "You win!"

"And you?" Percy turned to Thalia. "Are you staying the night too?"

"Yeah…" Thalia replied. "Besides, someone needs to keep an eye on you two!" she added while walking away. "Who knows, Annie might be pregnant one of these days…" she mumbled while twirling locks of her dark hair and started whistling.

"That's it!" I yelled and chased her again. "Come over here you freak!"

* * *

It was near seven and I just finished talking to my dad to ask his permission to sleep over at Percy's. I was expecting he wouldn't agree but it turned out that he sounded amused and told me to enjoy the night. _"Oh, great! Way to go dad!"_ I thought sarcastically as I hung up the phone. I went back to the living room and found Percy sitting on the couch, watching some comedy sitcom. I went over and sat beside him.

"Where's Thalia?" I asked as I sat cross-legged.

Percy stared at me and smiled. "She's outside talking with someone on her phone." Percy replied.

"So, uh…" I started. "Are you feeling okay now?" I asked while I turned my attention on the TV. I felt Percy shifted on the couch.

"Yeah… I'm a bit fine." He replied. "I'm hungry…" he mumbled softly.

I sighed. "What do you want to eat?" I asked casually.

"I already ordered pizza a while ago." He replied. "It would be here any moment now."

We sat there in silence as we watched the TV. It lasted for maybe ten minutes and twenty-three seconds.

"Wise Girl?" Percy broke the silence as he turned to me.

"Yes?" I asked as I stared back at him.

"Can I ask you a question?" he said while leaning closer.

"Sure… what is it?" I replied/asked.

"Ummm… what does this…" he trailed off as we were interrupted by the sound of the front door opening.

"Oh! Sorry!" I heard Thalia's irritating voice. "Am I interrupting something?" she asked as she noticed Percy was leaning closer to me. I shot her a deadly glare. I knew what she was thinking about.

"Um… what is it you're asking?" I stared at Percy.

"Uh… it can wait." He replied.

Thalia came over and was holding two boxes of pizza on her hands. She sat down between Percy and I then put the boxes on top of the coffee table.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

* * *

I was about to ask her something important but unfortunately my irritating cousin interrupted us.

We were eating pizza on the couch and I was staring at Annabeth who was pretty much enjoying her pepperoni. I can't believe that I just spent the whole day with her. And she's sleeping over. I wondered what Thalia did to convince her though.

"So, what should we do tonight?" Thalia asked as she reached for another slice of pizza.

"I don't know." I replied.

"Do you have any books around here?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh, you're boring as ever Annie!" Thalia exclaimed and Annabeth stuck her tongue out at her which made me smile. She looked really cute… it reminded me of Kelly.

"Okay, who wants to watch a movie?" I asked.

"Fine… What movie?" Thalia asked.

"You pick. I don't care." I replied then smirked at her.

Annabeth turned to me. "Do you have microwavable popcorns?" she asked casually yet her voice sounded like a serenade to my ears. _"Whoa! What's happening to me?"_.

"Maybe…" I replied. "Just check the kitchen."

Annabeth left and Thalia was perusing my movie collection. I remained sitting on the couch.

* * *

All the lights were turned off. Only the television was on as the three of us seated at the couch watching a horror movie called 'The Eye'. It wasn't that scary but Thalia and Annabeth screamed a few times. On the other hand, I was enjoying it because I thought Jessica Alba was hot.

Annabeth was sitting cross-legged with a big bowl of popcorn on her lap between me and Thalia, who was huddled at the other end of the couch with a blanket draped over her body and shivering from fear. I was quite smiling to myself because each time something scary happens in the movie, Annabeth was clutching my arm.

I reached for another handful of popcorn from the bowl while I kept my attention at the movie, my eyes never leaving the screen. It was weird. I felt something soft. And I squeezed it.

"Ahhhh!" Annabeth screamed. "Get your hands off my breast, you pervert!" she yelled at me and dumped the bowl of popcorn on my head. Thalia bolted in surprise but began hysterically laughing when she realized what's going on.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to… I was reaching for the popcorn!" I pleaded but Annabeth slapped me nonetheless.

"Oh… interesting things do happen in the dark!" Thalia exclaimed between her fits of laughter. "Get a room you two!"

* * *

**That's it for now guys! I hope you like this update :) Thanks for the so many reviews for the previous chapter**

**You know what to do! Just click the blue button and Review :) and oh by the way, I also have a FictionPress account, u/839378/th3craft3r if you want to check out some of my other works. Thanks a lot for reading!**

**I'll update as soon as I can.**

**love lots, th3craft3r**


	15. She Said What?

**Chapter 15**

**She Said What?**

**Percy's POV**

Okay… I just got a hold of Annabeth's boobs! _"It was soft and squishy."_ The retarded and perverted side of my mind commented.

I didn't mean to do it though. I was reaching for the popcorn but found her breasts instead. She slapped me despite my pleadings and excuses. My irritating cousin Thalia was laughing her butt off. Seriously, she fell from the couch as she seemed to be getting out of breath from laughing. The horror movie was already forgotten. The lights were still off but I can still see Annabeth was furiously glaring at me like she wanted to skin me alive.

I felt my cheeks heating… maybe from her slap or I was just furiously blushing from embarrassment. "I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to do that." I told Annabeth who scooted to the other end of the couch and bonked Thalia on the head. "I was really reaching for the popcorn!"

"Whatever!" Annabeth shouted grumpily.

"Oh my…" Thalia said, catching her breath. "This is so much fun!"

"Shut up Thalia!" both Annabeth and I yelled at the same time. Thalia just grinned at us stupidly and stuck her tongue out.

* * *

After the movie that night, I went up to my room and told Thalia that she and Annabeth can take the guest room next to mine. I changed to my pajamas and dived into bed after I brushed my teeth. I was too embarrassed to talk to Annabeth anymore.

I tossed and turned around in my bed, unable to sleep. Then I heard someone knocking on my door. I got up and walked over to open it. Annabeth was standing there. "Hey, can I borrow another shirt?" she asked.

I scratched my head in awkwardness. "Yeah sure…" I replied then went over to my drawer to fetch some shirt but I saw my extra pajamas and picked it also. I went back to Annabeth and handed her the white shirt and the pajamas. "Here, I haven't use these because it's already too small for me." I offered.

Annabeth accepted the pajamas reluctantly. "Thanks." She murmured then left.

I closed my door and went back to bed. For a few more minutes I slowly drifted off to sleep. Then another weird dream came.

* * *

_I was standing in front of a door, holding a suitcase in my right hand, wearing a business suite. I recognized it was our house. By 'our' I mean mine and Annabeth's. I recognized it from my other previous dreams._

_It was already night and I looked at my watch. It was already 9:00. I opened the door and went inside. Nobody was there on the living room to greet me. The lights were off. I went upstairs and found that the door at the end of the hall was ajar. It was Kelly's room._

_I don't know why but I tiptoed over and peered inside. I saw Annabeth sitting on a rocking chair as she caresses baby Kelly's hair. The sight made me smile._

_I never made a noise as I just stared at them… my dearest treasures…_

_Annabeth then started humming a tune as Kelly yawned and her angelic face turned drowsy. Not long enough, Annabeth was singing a lullaby. Her voice was sweet as she cradled Kelly in such a tender motherly gesture. I just stood at the door, awed._

"_Good night my angel and close your eyes,_

_and listen to the sirens singing you a lullaby._

_Lay your head on a pillow of red roses,_

_while the moonbeams combs your golden tresses._

_._

_Open and bask into your box of dreams_

_and enjoy yourself in those delightful things._

_Embrace your heart like that of a child_

_and let loose, let your imagination run wild._

_._

_A world of fantasy, your mind will keep,_

_as the moon slowly drifts you off to sleep._

_And let the million stars blanket you tonight,_

_as Mother Earth cradles you with delight."_

_._

_**(A/N: Kelly's Lullaby is an original composition of mine. It's entitled Blondie's Song on my FictionPress account)**_

_**.**_

_ Annabeth's voice trailed off as Kelly softly snored in her arms. A smile lit up her tired face. She slowly got up from the chair and settled Kelly on her bed surrounded by her pink pillows and her gray owl stuffed toy safely tucked beside her. Annabeth planted a kiss on her forehead._

_ I entered the room slowly and my 'wife' noticed me for the first time. She smiled at me and went over to lace her left hand on my waist. I planted a kiss on her forehead. I went over to Kelly and did the same. Annabeth held out her arms and we walked out the room after turning off the lights on our daughter's room._

_ We entered our own room and as I turned on the lights, that's when I noticed that Annabeth was rubbing her hands in slow circles against her belly. My eyes went wide as I stared at her slightly discernible bump._

_ "I hope this little one would be just as sweet as Kelly." Annabeth said sweetly as she ran her hands over her belly._

* * *

_"What the hell!"_ I bolted awake with my heart thundering against my chest. _"She's pregnant again!" _I thought. I slapped myself and got up from bed. _"Stupid, it's just a silly dream." _ I told myself as I went out of my room.

I went down the stairs to go to the kitchen to get a glass of water. When I passed by the living room, I saw Annabeth sleeping on the couch, wearing my pajamas. I went over to her and nudged her awake.

"Hey, why are you sleeping here on the couch?" I asked as she groggily opened her eyes.

Annabeth stayed silent as she looked at me for a moment with sleepy eyes. "Your stupid cousin locked me out of the room." She said as she yawned.

"She did what?" I asked in disbelief that Thalia would do that.

"She told me to sleep in your room instead." Annabeth murmured as she closed her eyes. Her head fell back on the couch and she lightly snored.

"Well, obviously I can't let you sleep out here." I told her sleeping face. "Wait here." _"Yeah, like she's going anywhere!" _my stupid mind commented as I walked to the kitchen to get my glass of water. After I drank, I went back to where Annabeth was lying. I was a bit unsure at first but I gathered what courage I had and carried her off the couch and up to my room. Annabeth slightly opened her eyes when we were ascending the stairs. "Ssshh… I'm just taking you to bed." I whispered and she closed her eyes again.

I reached my room and had difficulty opening the door while carrying Annabeth. After a while I finally managed to get in and I laid her on the bed. She murmured something that I didn't understand.

"There, you can have my bed." I whispered. "I'll sleep on the couch instead." I added and was about to grab a pillow when Annabeth grabbed my shirt and pulled me down.

"Don't be stupid. You can sleep beside me." She murmured in a sleepy voice. And I crashed down on the bed with Annabeth's hand laced around my neck.

"Oh great! I hope you won't regret this in the morning." I whispered at her smiling sleeping face.

* * *

**Hahahaha… what do you think would happen in the morning?**

**Anyways, thanks for reading and for the reviews :)**

**You know the drill… click the button that says review and say something heart-warming. Hahaha**


	16. Um… We Were Just Wrestling

**Chapter 16**

**Um… We Were Just Wrestling**

**Annabeth's POV**

_I was sitting on a chair on the front porch of our house, watching Kelly playing in the front yard with her dad. Damn this dreams… sometimes it's so irritating and at times, I want it to be real. Especially I want that blond little angel to be real… Sometimes, I even forget that those were just dreams… it had been so frequent that every time I drift off to sleep and the dreams came, it felt somewhat familiar and natural. Although, my smart-ass part of mind still wondered what causes the dreams… and why is it always with Percy._

_ I hope that the dreams would somehow show us the future. I smiled as I looked at Percy chasing our daughter who was giggling while she ran. _

_After a while I saw her tripped and fell to the ground. She looked like she was about to cry. I immediately ran to her but Percy got there first. He cradled Kelly in his arms and dusted off the dirt on her cute pink dress. "It's okay… don't cry sweetie, daddy's got you." Percy whispered then caressed Kelly's face. I held out my hands as soon as I reached them and Percy handed Kelly over to me._

_ My little angel rested her head on my shoulder and sobbed. I patted her back gently. "It's okay… mommy's here." I whispered. Suddenly, I felt some kind of tug in my stomach like acid was rising up my throat. Percy must have noticed the look on my face and I immediately handed Kelly back to him while I ran inside the house. I found the kitchen sink and threw up._

_ I could still taste the acid on my mouth when Percy, with Kelly still on his arms strode into the kitchen. He looked at me… his face full of care. He set Kelly down and together they walked towards me._

_ "Mommy, are you okay?" Kelly asked. Her green eyes twinkling as she looked at me innocently._

_ I nodded my head at her. "I think so." I replied as I touched her face._

_ Percy stood beside me and rubbed my belly. His hands felt so warm through my shirt. "Looks like our little one is giving you trouble again." Percy whispered as he continued to run his hands over my bump. "Wait… bump… As in baby bump?" I thought._

_I looked at my belly and I saw to my horror a slightly discernible bump. "Am I… oh god… am I… really… pregnant?" the question slowly swirled around my mind as I stood there, almost frozen._

"_What's wrong honey?" Percy asked with a concerned face. His hands stopped rubbing my bump._

"_I… uh… it's okay." I stuttered then went to sit on a chair. Kelly climb to my lap and smiled up at me, showing her cute dimples. I smiled back at her then looked at Percy. "I'm carrying your baby!" I almost exclaimed._

"_Yeah! And I'm so overjoyed! Another baby on the way!" Percy exclaimed happily._

* * *

As soon as the dream ended, I slightly opened my eyes, my mind was still in disbelief of what just happened… in the dream I mean. I heard a thudding sound next to my ears and as I opened my eyes wider, I realized I was sleeping on someone's chest. Percy's chest! My right arm was on his neck and my legs tangled with his. I felt something hard pressing against my right thigh.

"_Oh my god! Why am I here?" _My mind screamed as I got up, untangling myself from Percy. He slightly opened his eyes. _"What happened?" _I thought as I stared at Percy's sleepy smiling face.

"Good morning Annie…" he greeted groggily and flashed his pearly whites. _"Damn, why is he so cute? I just want to crash my lips with his... uh... what? What's wrong with me? That was so not Annabeth-ish"_

I got hold of a pillow and smacked him in the face. "What did you do?" I asked. "Why am I here?"

Percy got up abruptly after the third pillow-smacking. "Hey! I can't let you sleep on the couch last night so I brought you here." He explained.

I glared at him. I was about to say something when he cut me off.

"I offered to sleep on the couch instead…" He started. "But you pulled me down to bed and I vividly recall you said and I quote, 'Don't be stupid, you can sleep beside me.'"

"I did?" I asked… more to myself. _"Oh god, did I?"_ I thought as I stared back at Percy who fell back to bed. "No I didn't!" I exclaimed although I have no idea what really happened the previous night. I smacked him with a pillow again. "You're lying!"

"Gods! Are you really like this on mornings?" Percy asked, obviously irritated. "Thud! Thud! Thud!" The sound of the pillows went. Soon enough it was like a wrestling match/pillow fight as we rolled around the bed hitting each other. We must have made quite a noise that we didn't hear the door opened. I was on top of him… more like straddling him as I kept on hitting him with the pillows.

We heard someone cleared their throat and we stopped to look at who it was. To my horror, Percy's mom was standing on the doorway, her face full of shock with her mouth opened. Next to her stood Thalia who was grinning from ear to ear with a camera in her hands. The flash went off. I remained frozen on top of Percy as I stared at his mom while furiously blushing in embarrassment.

"Oh… kinky!" Thalia exclaimed then took another shot. I got off Percy who was also blushing furiously while staring at his mom. As soon as I got off the bed, Thalia ran away.

"Er… good morning Mrs. Blofis…" I greeted awkwardly. She looked at me amusedly then raised her eyebrows. "Oh… I mean Sally…" I said. A smile crept on her face while she continued to stare at me. I realized that I was wearing her son's pajamas. Awkward… really awkward. I wanted to run and crawl in a hole or something.

"Mom!" Percy exclaimed and his mom turned to him. "When did you get here? We were just uh…" Sally held her hand up in a silencing gesture.

"As much as I want to have grandkids… I think this is not the perfect time." Sally started and I gulped really hard and maybe blanched. Sally turned to me again. "Are you being safe dear?" she asked and I mentally face-palmed. _"Oh god, no! Why do people always assume that Percy and I slept together?" _I cursed in my mind. I wanted to faint that moment. _"Well, you obviously slept together." _The other half of my mind commented. _"Yeah… but we didn't do anything stupid." _The other half said. "It's not what you think it is Mrs. Blofis." I started to explain. "It's just a misunderstanding… we didn't do anything like that."

"Of course dear." Sally replied and patted my cheeks. "I'm just kidding." She added then smiled. I smiled back at her awkwardly. _"Oh I need to kill someone! Thalia!" _my mind screamed. "Come now, breakfast is ready." Sally said then left. "Oh, by the way… I brought you something Percy!" she told Percy before going out the door. "I got something for you too Annabeth." she added and I blushed. _"My mother-in-law is thoughtful!" _I grinned to myself. _"What the heck was I thinking?"_ "Urgh!" I grunted then put my hands on my face. Percy and I stared at each other uncomfortably.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

* * *

It was Sunday and I was at the mall talking to Grover. I can't still get a hang of myself about the preceding day's fiasco with Annabeth. _"Stupid Thalia"_ I thought but then grinned knowing that she went home with a black eye… thanks to Wise Girl of course.

"I'm just saying… you should ask her out already." Grover told me as we were walking leisurely.

"What if she says no?" I asked and looked at him.

Grover huffed. "After all that has happened, you're still scared?"

"What if she beats me up again?"

"Man, come on! How would you know if you won't try?" Grover exclaimed. Well, he has a point. I'm thankful I could have someone to talk to regarding these feelings-for-Annabeth thing. I can't obviously tell Nico… I feel he isn't just the right dude. I can't tell Paul either… he and mom will keep on teasing me to no end. That reminded me of how mom was like dancing the conga happily when Annabeth already left. It was so funny until she said 'I want her to be my daughter-in-law' I nearly fainted. "So? What are you going to do?" Grover brought me out of my thoughts.

"Well… I think I have an idea." I replied, smiling to myself.

"Great! Don't worry… It would be okay." Grover assured me.

"Thanks G-man!" I said then I went over to a jewelry shop… with a plan in mind...

* * *

**I hope you like this update guys! As always, thanks for reading and thanks for the awesome reviews, really made my day**

**Don't forget to review for faster updates :)) **


	17. His Wise Seaweed Plan

**Chapter 17**

**His Wise Seaweed Plan**

**Percy's POV**

It was Monday morning and I was a bit excited and nervous at the same time as I drove off to pick up Annabeth. She was as usual waiting outside their house, tapping her feet impatiently on the grass. I noticed something has changed about her. For once, the glare on her face that greeted me almost every day was gone… she was smiling that morning and her aura seemed so warm. She waited for me to open her door and gave me a warm smile as soon as she got in.

I drove off to school happily with Annabeth sitting beside me. She was humming along with the song on the stereo and at times tapping her fingers on the dashboard. She seemed to be in a good mood.

"You look happy." I told her as we pulled over for traffic.

Annabeth stared back at me and pouted like a little girl. "Why? Is it a crime to be happy?" she asked.

"No… I think a bubbly personality suits you better." I told her then chuckled. She just stuck her tongue out at me and crossed her arms and continued humming along. I drove off the rest of the way smiling. _"If she only had any idea what's waiting for her later."_ I thought.

* * *

When we reached school, the 'gang' was waiting for us. I told them about my plan because I needed their help. When I opened Annabeth's door, Silena smiled at me holding in her excitement. Grover walked over and patted my back then grinned. Nico nodded her head. Rachel smiled and Thalia… Thalia was wearing sunglasses to cover up her black eye… but she grinned from ear to ear nonetheless. She was like screaming her head off when I told her my plan the preceding day.

We walked to our classes and I offered to carry Annabeth's backpack. "Hey, that seems heavy… I'll carry that for you." I said as I reached for her backpack.

Annabeth looked at me confusingly. "Don't start babying me. I'm not suddenly helpless." She said but handed her bag over and walked away. I followed her, smiling to myself. We walked passed Travis Stoll who was arguing with Katie Gardner, Clarisse bullying another student while her boyfriend Chris was trying to restrain her.

* * *

Classes went like a breeze and it was lunch time. "Thalia, I need you to stall her to buy us some time and she won't become suspicious." I whispered to my cousin as soon as we walked out our room.

"Leave that to me." Thalia replied then after a few moments, I saw her dragging Annabeth away.

I was huddled with Grover, Nico, Rachel, Silena and even Beckendorf was there. I handed Grover the cream-colored papers where I wrote some notes. "I'm depending on you G-man." I told him.

"Don't worry Perce, I got this." He replied.

I looked at Silena who was giggling excitedly. "Do you have the dress?" I asked.

"Of course, I had the reservations too! OMG! This is so fun." She started clapping her hands together and jumping up and down. "Aww… I'll give her a makeover too!" she exclaimed.

"Okay… Thank you." I replied and smiled at her. I looked at Nico and Rachel. "Are you guys ready?"

"Sure Perce." Nico said and extended his hands. I reluctantly gave him the keys to my car. "Don't scratch it." I told him.

"Good luck Percy." Rachel said.

"Alright, Thanks a lot guys!" I told them as we went our separate ways. I went out the gates of the school and hailed a cab going somewhere else… Yeah, I skipped school.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

* * *

Morning classes had ended and Thalia abruptly dragged me away in a hurry to the cafeteria. She was wearing her sunglasses the whole time… thanks to my right hook - I should say… well I don't want to be that mean but she deserved it. Hahaha…

"Hey, what's the hurry?" I asked as we almost sprinted to the cafeteria for lunch. Thalia never answered back.

We got our foods from the counter. As usual, I had my salad and cheeseburger with lemonade. Thalia got the same. As soon as we were done ordering, we sat at our usual place.

Katie Gardner walked by. "Hey Annabeth!" she greeted then smiled warmly.

"Hi Katie!" I greeted back then she walked away with a knowing grin on her face. Weird…

I bit into my cheeseburger and suddenly Clarisse walked past us and ruffled my hair. "Hey brainiac! Nice day today huh… Good luck later…" she said then grinned. Weirder. Clarisse seems nice that day.

"Clarisse, shut up!" Thalia exclaimed and I wondered why. Clarisse was acting nice… and Thalia's being mean to her. I looked at her confusedly as she walked back to where her boyfriend Chris was.

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

"Nothing…" Thalia replied as she shrugged her shoulders and continued eating her salad.

"Um… have you seen Percy?" I asked as I noticed that Percy wasn't in the cafeteria.

"Why?" Thalia asked amusedly, twirling a lettuce on her fork.

I blushed. "Nothing… he's not here." I started. "Where has he gone to this time?" I murmured silently to myself.

I saw Silena on the next table looking at me calculatingly like she was pondering about something serious. Maybe she was commenting on my shirt or something.

A few moments later, Nico and Rachel joined us… but still there's no sign of Percy.

After lunch break we headed back to our classes when the bell rang. I still haven't seen Percy. Weird… but why do I care anyway?

Classes that afternoon went boring and my mind was drifting somewhere else. Okay, I won't deny that I was thinking about Percy. _"Was he sick again? Has he gone home? He seemed to be perfectly fine this morning. Was he meeting someone else?" _The questions went as I pretended to listen to Mr. Apollo lecturing gods-know-what.

I tried calling his phone but he was not answering. Thalia's not telling me anything either. I asked Grover but he said he had no idea. Hmmm…

I was relieved when it was announced that we will be having an early dismissal that afternoon. I went out of the room hurriedly and I almost yelped when Thalia grabbed my arm.

"Hey wait up." She said.

I stared at her. "What?" I asked. "I need to go."

"Someone told me to give you this." She started then handed me a folded cream-colored paper. To my surprise, she hugged me tight as soon as I accepted the paper. "Good luck and have fun tonight." She whispered before letting me go.

"Hey… who… what?" My questions trailed off and Thalia ran away. I scratched my head in confusion. _"What is she talking about?"_ I thought then stared at the paper. I decided to open it… inside was a note written in an elegant cursive handwriting. Cute…

_["I know you love to read books about architecture so the next clue would be on a place filled with books"] _The note read. Beneath it was written in bold letters. **HEY WISE GIRL**.

"_What's this? Some sort of game." _I frowned but found myself walking towards the library. _"Wise Girl? Hmmm… only one person calls me that." _I thought and smiled happily.

Moments later, I finally reached the library. I entered and Katie Gardner was there smiling happily when she saw me. _"Now what?"_ I asked myself as I scanned around. Katie approached me.

"Hey Annabeth." Katie greeted.

"Hi Katie." I replied but kept on turning around to look for something that I don't have any idea what. Yeah. It's Crazy.

"You look sexy." Katie commented and I was surprised. I looked at her with my mouth opened. "Anyways, don't get too skinny… have some cereal sometime." She continued then patted my cheeks. "Second Floor… What you're looking for is between the pages 143 and 144 of the third book in the Architecture Section." Katie whispered and walked away.

I just stared at her feeling more confused but I went up the winding stairs to the Architecture Section as soon as Katie was out of the library. I looked for the third book on the first shelf and opened it to page 143. Another cream-colored paper fell to the floor and I immediately picked it up after returning the book. I read what was in it.

_["I agree with Katie… you look sexy… anyways, I got you something that you might like. Check your locker."] _Below it was the phrase **WOULD YOU** written in bold.

I smiled. _"That was easy." _I though and smiled as I dashed out the library, not minding the glares of our librarian.

I reached my locker and my chest was thudding wildly in anticipation. I opened the locker and inside was a bouquet of fresh red roses. I got it out and I could really feel my face blushing. It was the first time someone gave me flowers! I smelled the roses then I noticed another note was attached to the bow.

_["I hope you like it. It's as red as your luscious lips. Anyways, Clarisse wants to give you something… she's probably playing basketball in the gym with Chris."] _The note read. **GO**

I had to admit that I was feeling irritated by the instructions and I was tired of running around… but hey, all this is from _him_. So, there I was running to the gym holding the bouquet of roses and the three notes. As soon as I entered, I saw Clarisse playing one-on-one with Chris while I was catching my breath. They stopped when they spotted me.

"Hey Brainiac! Finally you came. I thought you'd never show up." Clarisse said as she approached me with a ball tucked onto her sides.

"So?" I asked, panting from the marathon that I had been through. "Where's Percy?"

"You'll see him soon enough… first you must defeat me in the game."

"Urg!" I exclaimed in annoyance. "What game?" I asked sounding irritated.

"Basketball of course!" Clarisse exclaimed.

"I don't have enough time." I protested. "Can you just give me the note or something?"

"Okay… since you're in hurry, we'll play free throw, if you beat me I'll give you the note." She replied then gave me her signature smirk. Oh man, I wanted to punch her but I conceded.

Clarisse went first and she easily shot the ball into the basket. I went in next; my heart was hammering in my chest. I dribbled the ball a couple of times until I thought I was ready. I calculated the trajectory first then I released the ball. Luckily, it was in. It went like that for three times until Clarisse missed the fourth one. I was on the line again dribbling the ball. I took a couple of deep breaths as I nervously stood there. I brought the ball up and released it with force… it hit the board and almost went out but it spun around the ring until it went in!

"Yes!" I exclaimed triumphantly. Clarisse was looking pissed. "Give it to her." She whispered to Chris. Chris went over to his duffle bag and got a gray owl stuffed toy. With a note tied into it. I grabbed it immediately from him, anxious to read what was next.

_["Sorry if you had to play… she would have given you the note anyway in case you lose. Sorry :) By the way, I hope you like that stuffed toy owl I got you. I saw that in one of my dreams… I think that's Kelly's favorite. Go talk to Silena for the next clue."] _The note read and I was deeply touched when he mentioned Kelly. **OUT**

So there I was, running around trying to find the life sized Barbie doll. I saw her in one of the empty rooms. Silena squealed when I entered the room. She looked too thrilled and was jumping up and down. She was holding a blue _dress_.

"Come sit over here." She called. "You'll need a makeover."

"What?" I almost yelled. "Don't tell me you're going to put make-up on me." I told her in horror. Never before did I wear make-up.

"Oh sheesh…" Silena pouted. She was tapping on her phone for a few seconds. "If you won't, I'll show this picture of yours to the whole school." She threatened while grinning. I looked at her phone's screen and saw the picture of me sitting on Percy's couch and wearing his shirt. _"Damn Thalia, she'll pay for this!" _I cursed mentally. _"Thank god it's not the picture of me straddling Percy after our um… wrestling."_

"Fine!" I conceded unhappily. "But don't overdo it. I don't want to look like some hooker!" I added as I sat down on the chair. Silena started working right away with excitement.

After Silena was done, she handed me a mirror. I almost didn't recognize the girl in the mirror. I looked totally different! Well, I had to say, she did a good job. The makeup was just light. A few strokes of mascara… some faint-red lipstick…

"There… I won't tie your hair up. He likes it down." Silena said. "Now, the dress." She added as she retrieved the blue dress.

I gulped so hard when I saw it. It was the kind of dress that I wouldn't be caught dead in. I tried to protest in vain.

I put on the dress and it reached just above my knee and was a bit tight; and it showed every curve of my body. Especially my bosom…

"You look great!" Silena squealed. "He will drool over your cleavage!" she added and I blushed furiously. Then Silena handed me a high-heeled shoe. I changed immediately out of my sneakers. "Now, here you go." She said and handed me another cream-colored paper.

_[I bet you look very beautiful. I hope Silena didn't overdo it. Anyway, lighten up and be less violent please… If ever I would spend my life with you… I want it to be long… but with your constant beating-me-up, I have my doubts :) As I've said, a bubbly personality suits you. Go talk to Rachel for the last note."] _**WITH ME**

I was a bit dismayed when I had to see Rachel… and he was right, I have to be less violent… I want to spend my life with him a bit longer if ever the dreams might come true… so I promised myself, I'll refrain from beating him up.

"Thank you Silena." I said as I walked out the room holding the bouquet and the notes. I looked at my watch and it was nearly six. I hoped that nobody else would see me wearing the sexy dress and the make-up.

"She's in the parking lot!" Silena called after me.

So I went to the parking lot and saw Rachel standing there beside Nico's car.

"Hi!" Rachel greeted.

"Hello." I greeted awkwardly.

"You look great!" she told me but I doubt she meant it.

"Thanks." I said. "I'm surprised to see you helping Percy with this. I thought you like him too" I added.

"Oh… yeah he's cute… but I don't steal someone who belongs to somebody else." The redhead replied and smiled at me. "I already had my eyes on someone else." She added then handed me the paper. "Don't get me wrong, I know you don't like me that much… but I think you two are destined to be together." She continued.

That was weird.

"So, you're not mad at me or jealous?" I asked as I accepted the folded paper.

"Gods, no! Besides, Thalia and the others gave me a dollar for every glare at you." Rachel said then laughed.

"What?" I almost exclaimed.

"Yeah, they wanted me to make you jealous but I guess it didn't work." Rachel said.

"_Oh, it worked the first time." _I thought. I just smiled at her.

"Oh well, I don't want to keep you for long… enjoy your night." Rachel said then left.

I opened the note.

_[So, are you ready? Nico will drive you to where I am."] _The last note read. **?**

Then I noticed that the bold letters combined together forms a sentence.

"**HEY WISE GIRL WOULD YOU GO OUT WITH ME?" **I shook my head and chuckled as I went over to Nico who was waiting by Percy's car. _"Well, obviously I don't have a choice… I'm already dressed… but yes… I will gladly go out with you… What took you so long to ask…?"_

* * *

**It's a bit longer than previous chapters and I hope you like this update guys :)) Anyways, Thanks so much for the awesome reviews for the previous chapter! It really made me happy! I'm smiling like a goof now... Don't forget to review! and thanks for reading :))**


	18. Sparks Fly

**Chapter 18**

**Sparks Fly**

**Annabeth's POV**

Nico smiled at me as soon as I got into the car. I brought along the flowers, the notes and of course, Kelly's owl. Nico drove off as soon as I settled down. I wondered where he was taking me. I've got to admit, _my_ Seaweed Brain managed to surprise me. _"I'll give him a reward later." _I thought.

"Um… before I forget, Percy told me to give you this." Nico said and handed me a small square black box. I opened it and I was surprised again to see a silver bracelet. I took it out of the box and examined it… It was more like a brooch and had the name Annabeth Chase is a Wise Girl carved onto it. I smiled as I fastened it to my right wrist.

"So, where are you taking me exactly?" I asked Nico.

"You'll see soon enough." He replied, his eyes not leaving the road.

I pouted. There was silence for a while until we pulled into traffic. I was slightly feeling nervous on my seat. I hugged the stuffed toy in front of me to calm my nerves. "I can't believe he went through all those preparations." I said to myself, I know Nico wasn't the talking type so it was kind of uncomfortable.

A few more minutes later, the car stopped by some fancy restaurant along the beach. A man opened the door for me… I was surprised to see that it was actually Grover, wearing a brown shirt and jeans, beside him was his girlfriend Juniper who was dressed in floral patterns.

"Have fun!" Nico said from inside the car.

"Thanks!" I replied then Nico drove off.

"He's waiting for you…" Grover told me as soon as I looked at him. Juniper was smiling sheepishly at me.

"Follow us…" Juniper said then we went inside the restaurant. There were a lot of couples dining there too and when I entered, almost all of them stared at me. _"Oh, great!" _I thought sarcastically. I was expecting that we will be going to some table but Grover and Juniper led me to the foot of a stairwell.

"He's upstairs." Grover said.

I nodded my head. "Thank you." I told them and they left. So, I was still standing there… almost frozen as my heart pounded against my chest wildly. I still had the bouquet on one hand and the stuffed toy on the other. I gathered all my courage and took my first step. The fluttering in my heart intensified as I ascended. It was like butterflies are swirling inside my stomach.

I reached the second floor but was surprised that it was empty. I heard a sweet music playing from somewhere. I turned around… searching… until my eyes found another stairway. I walked over to it and what I saw almost made me melt. Rose petals were strewn at every step of the stairs.

I went up the stairs slowly and the sound of violin playing a soft melody greeted me. There… at the middle of the roof top was a lone table with two seats. An aged man was playing the violin at the corner. Beyond the table, a man was standing with his back to me. He was wearing a gray suit and his hands were on his pocket. His jet black hair that used to be messy was combed tidily. I felt like I was going to burst when he turned around and his eyes settled on me… he had a look of wonder on his face as his green orbs stared into my gray ones. "Percy…" His name came out from my lips softly.

He took the first step towards me. I was too immobile at first, lost in some kind of trance… _"Is this another dream?"_ my mind thought while the candle light bathed Percy's approaching form. I felt a sudden urge to run to him. I took my first step. _"There's no turning back."_ My footsteps were slow as I drank the whole being of him.

We met. He held out his hands and I felt a shiver through my spine when he laced it with mine. "You look beautiful as ever." He whispered to my ear as he leaned in to kiss my cheeks. I dropped the flowers and the stuffed toy and my hands abruptly came to cradle his neck and pulled him in for an instant peck on his lips. I didn't care if somebody was staring. Percy was smiling goofily when we pulled apart.

He led me to the table and pulled my seat for me before he sat at his own chair in front of me.

"I can't believe you went through all these." I said as I held his gaze.

Percy smiled shyly. "Well, I can be romantic if I want to!" Percy exclaimed and laughed then reached across the table to hold my hand. His touch felt warm.

I stayed silent. I felt tongue-tied for the moment.

"Silena did a fantastic job I see." He said and I blushed. "But you're still beautiful even without that make-up." He added. Okay… I wanted to melt again. The music continued to play as my heart felt like dancing…

Percy kept on staring at me and smiling to himself. "Stop staring at me like that." I said and felt myself blush again. I wondered if he was just staring at my cleavage… which was… yeah… pretty much in the open…

"It's like you fell from the sky or something." He said.

"What?" I asked in surprise. I knitted my brow at him.

Percy smiled. "I was just wondering how you could hide your wings so well 'cause you really look like an angel." He finished. _"Oh my god! Can I faint now?"_ my mind screamed. _"Yeah right, he can be romantic if he wants to… and cheesy…"_

"Did you Google that?" I joked. "You look pretty handsome too!" I told him and he blushed. "But seriously, you should stop doing that because I might die." Then I giggled. Wait… I don't giggle! Yeah, but I did. That was so not me.

Percy was confused. "What? What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Stop being so romantic because I might die of heart failure…" I said. "You make my heart damn skip a beat." I added and Percy smiled widely.

"Oh… you're being cheesy Wise Girl." He said and we both laughed.

"And you're still such a Seaweed Brain." I shot back. "But a romantic and handsome Seaweed Brain." I murmured softly. I heard my stomach growl a little. "Where's the food?" I asked.

"Oh yeah…" Percy started and got his phone from his pocket. He started typing something and smiled at me again after that. We waited.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

* * *

There I was staring at an angel in a blue dress in front of me. Right… I won't deny that sometimes my gaze drifted to her… um… cleavage. _"Damn Silena, why did she pick that dress? It's such a distraction." _I thought as I smiled at Annabeth who stood up to pick up the bouquet of flowers and the owl stuffed toy. _"More importantly, how did they convinced her to wear that dress?"_ I wondered as Annabeth walked back towards the table.

It was cold and the sea breeze was blowing softly… but I felt warm with Annabeth there.

"So, did you like the owl I got you?" I asked as soon as she sat down again with the owl on her lap.

"Yeah, I love it." She replied grinning at me and she hugged the stuffed animal. "You said this is Kelly's favorite?" she asked.

I offered her a warm smile. "Yeah… she sleeps with it actually." I replied. "How about the bracelet?" I asked.

"It's nice…" Annabeth started. "But why do you have to put Wise Girl on the side?" she asked.

"Well, actually I also got one." I said showing her a brooch that matched hers. "The carving says Percy Jackson is a Seaweed Brain." I said then grinned at her.

"Oh, that's nice…" she said. "Give me that." She said as she began removing her own bracelet. I removed mine and we exchanged. "There, mine is yours and yours is mine." She said then blushed.

"You're so cheesy… really." I told her and she stuck her tongue out at me. "You should be thankful that I decided to refrain from beating you up." She told me then laughed. Her voice was like the tinkling of bells again.

After a while the waiters emerged from the stairwell carrying trays of food. We had a small vegetable salad drizzled with olive oil for the appetizer. Then some salmon cooked with walnuts and mushrooms with a side of roasted asparagus and sweet potato for the main course. And of course, there's the red wine and the dessert which was chocolate dipped strawberries and sundae. But I also asked for a hot cup of peppermint tea just in case Annabeth would feel cold.

We started eating while the violinist played something slow and sweet. The candlelight was illuminating Annabeth's beautiful face and was reflected in her merry gray eyes. I just couldn't stop staring at her. I had to concede that she might think it was creepy.

* * *

"Thanks for all these by the way." She said after we finished eating the main course. "Does your mom know?" she asked shyly.

"Um… yeah…" I said. "She was so thrilled when I told her." I added and chuckled.

I opened the wine bottle and poured it on our glasses. "I can't believe you managed to do all that." Annabeth said then sipped from her glass.

"Well, I had some help." I admitted. "For instance, I asked Katie to help me with the flowers and I had to lend my car to Nico." I added.

"Oh… What did Thalia ask?" Annabeth asked interestingly.

"A baby..!" I exclaimed jokingly and we both laughed. "Just a picture…" I said after our laughter died down but I saw Annabeth was furiously… blushing. She picked up a strawberry and dipped it in dark chocolate and fed it to me with her hands.

"How did you afford all these?" Annabeth asked. "Have you spent your savings?"

"Well, I guess this is the perks of having a rich dad… not that I'm boasting." I replied. Annabeth smiled warmly. I saw her shiver a bit.

"Are you feeling cold?" I asked.

"A little bit." She replied.

"Would you care to dance?" I asked but didn't wait for her to answer. I stood up and went over to her and offered my hand. She took it and the feel of her hands in mine was like wildfire… I felt suddenly so warm inside. Her small delicate hands felt so perfect in mine. "Just don't step on my toes." She said and smiled.

I held her close to me. My arms were around her waist and hers were cradling my neck. Her blond curls were swaying with the night's breeze as we began a slow dance. She looked at directly at me. "I need to tell you something…" she said and I raised my brows at her.

"What?" I started. "Are you pregnant?" I whispered jokingly.

She smacked my arm playfully. "Not that you Seaweed Brain!" she exclaimed. "Promise me you won't laugh." She added.

"Okay… I'll try." I replied.

She leaned her head on my shoulder. "I have been thinking about it for a long time now." She started. "This would be like a poem… so I hope you'll like it." She continued. I rested my head against hers as we continued to dance.

She cleared her throat then began. "Why when the world's so wide, it only feels like heaven by your side?" she said and my heart wanted to leap out my chest when I heard it. "Oh how I wish that you know… about these feelings I have for you." She continued.

"Then tell me." I said as I held her closer, her scent was so sweet that it filled my senses.

"Don't interrupt." She said. "I thought I'd rather leave it unsaid… for it might change you and I'm afraid." She continued her recital… her voice turning so soft and sweet. "And so the only thing I can do is pretend that I didn't like you… but it was like a curse that I lie about these emotions that I'm trying to hide." I embraced her tightly and we stopped swaying and stood there. "I don't know for how long I can keep them; they're getting restless from within." Then she stared straight into my eyes, her gray orbs were in tears. "And each time your skin brush against mine, it sends shivers through my spine. And whenever you talk to me, it's like I'm listening to a beautiful melody." She said then caressed my cheeks.

I don't know what came over me or was I possessed by some poet's ghost but the words suddenly left my tongue. "Annabeth, you are like the sun that my days are dark when you're gone." I started and Annabeth smiled. "And yet in the likeness of the moon that in my dark nights you shone…"

"Well, except on cloudy nights…" she whispered then chuckled in the midst of the tears of joy falling from her lovely eyes.

"Your faintest smiles and simplest HI's just fill my stomach with butterflies. And my heart damn skips a beat every single moment we meet."

"Hey, this is supposed to be my poem." She smacked my thudding chest playfully.

"Then let's make it ours." I told her and she nodded.

"So, what's next?" she asked and rested her head on my shoulder again.

"I want to drown into your dreamy eyes and free you from all of those lies. And tell you how I admired your brilliant smile… and of how I loved you all those while…" I ended. Annabeth raised her head and stared at me again. "I love you Annabeth Chase." I told her and her face turned the color of ripe tomato. I felt my heart beating wildly.

Her hands were still laced around my neck and she pulled me in for an intimate kiss. Her lips felt so perfect against mine. It tasted like strawberries.

Suddenly there were fireworks that illuminated the night sky. I don't have anything to do with that.

"I love you too Percy Jackson." Annabeth said when we pulled apart from our long intimate kiss.

* * *

**That's it for now guys :)) I hope you like this chapter. Again, thanks for reading and for the awesome reviews. Sorry if I misspelled something or for the wrong grammar...**

**Don't forget to leave a review for this chapter! I'll update as soon as I can.**

**xoxo, th3craft3r**


	19. I Met Someone Weird

**Chapter 19**

**I Met Someone Weird**

**Annabeth's POV**

The kiss ended and fireworks lit up the sky in different brilliant colors as Percy held me in a warm embrace. I smiled up at him.

"The fireworks thing is not my idea by the way." He said and smiled back at me.

"It's okay." I said and gave him another quick peck.

We stayed there for a while… just sharing a warm embrace. I suddenly felt that I can only find safe refuge in his arms. We started to sway again to the sound of violin playing an ever-sweet melody. Percy twirled me around and I laughed.

"Do you want to go down to the beach?" Percy asked as he held me tight in his arms again. I nodded at him.

"Just let me get the flowers and Kelly's owl." I said and went over to the table and picked up the bouquet and the owl quickly. Percy was waiting by the stairwell and as soon as I got to him and laced my free arm in his, we descended the stairs. I liked the way his warm hand feels against mine. It definitely sent shivers through my spine.

As we descended the stairs, the song Walk me Down the Middle by the Band Perry started to play.

_I was meant to be by your side_

_And I have waited here a long time_

_For you to turn around and notice me_

_But now you're here holding hands with me_

_._

The lyrics started and I thought that it perfectly describes our situation that moment.

.

_Walk me down the middle of the county fair_

_Walk me down the middle like you don't care_

_Walk me by the Ferris wheel_

_And make sure she sees_

_Let the whole world know you belong to me_

The song continued as walked through the middle of the restaurant, holding each other's hands. _"Let the whole world know you belong to me."_ The last words echoed in my mind as we went out the door. I was holding the flowers in my left hand and Percy was holding the owl.

We went walking down the beach. I removed the high heels that Silena gave me. And felt the fine grains of sand against my feet. The cold sea breeze blew against my face but I didn't care… All I cared about that moment was the other person walking beside me.

After walking for a few minutes talking about sweet-nothings, we stopped and sat on the sand. We were quiet… just listening to the sound of the waves that crashed upon the shore… or the distant chatter of people that passed by. I leaned my head against Percy's shoulder. "This night seemed close to perfect." I whispered and a small yawn escaped my mouth.

"It would be perfect if we could share this with our dream-daughter." Percy whispered back. I fell onto his lap and he began running his fingers through my hair. "I like how your silky golden hair curls around my fingers." Percy commented.

My eyes closed and I slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_ I found myself walking down the park with baby Kelly beside me. Her dad was holding her other hand._

_ "Mommy, I want to eat ice cream!" Kelly exclaimed as she looked up at me with big pleading sea-green eyes. I looked at Percy and he smiled._

_ "Come here sweetie; let's buy you some ice cream." Percy said and he started walking towards an ice cream parlor across the street with baby Kelly in tow. That left me standing there all alone._

_ I found a bench and sat, running my hands over my growing womb. Yeah right… I almost forgot that I was pregnant in that dream-world. I stared at my daughter and husband across the streets who were lining up to buy ice cream. I let out a contented sigh. A moment later, someone who reeked with designer perfume approached me. I felt that I wanted to vomit._

_ "Hello dear." The person greeted and I looked up to see a beautiful lady was standing beside me. She looked like a Barbie doll that reminded me of Silena._

_ "Silena?" I asked and the woman smiled warmly._

_ "No, dear." She replied and chuckled._

_ "Do I know you?" I wondered._

_ The lady looked to where Percy and Kelly were. "Percabeth Family is out on a stroll in the park, I see." She said and sat beside me throwing her pink scarf around her neck._

_ "Perca-what?" I asked in a puzzled tone._

_ "Percabeth!" the lady exclaimed. "Percy and Annabeth combined together!" she continued and squealed like a little girl. Okay that was just disturbing._

_ "I'm sorry, but do I know you?" I asked… feeling confused._

_ "There have been many names… but that's not important." The lady said. "Have you been enjoying the dreams lately?" she asked which pretty much blew me out of my mind._

_ "Oh god, this is crazy…" I started. "How did you know about…?" I trailed off when the lady held her hand up._

_ "My dear… in case you're wondering, I'm the one who's sending you the dreams!" she exclaimed and squealed again._

_ "What?" I almost yelled. "Are you for real?" I asked but the lady just smiled._

_ "Oh, it's been a while since I witnessed a beautiful and tragic love story!" the lady continued as she clapped her hands in delight._

_ "Ummm… excuse me." I interrupted. "Are you serious? And what's with the tragic thingy?" I asked._

_ "Oh dear, you'll know soon enough." The lady replied and smiled._

_ "What? Who are you exactly?" I asked feeling irritated._

_ "They call me the goddess of love..." the lady started. "Oh, such a fun job!" she murmured to herself. I face palmed._

_ "These dreams… do they mean something?" I asked again at the lady who was at that moment busy trying to fix her makeup._

_ "Of course they do!" she said. "Some are glimpses of what's to come… some are warnings and others are just for fun!" she continued. "I don't understand much myself… if you really want to know the meaning of your dreams, you can ask Hypnos… he's in charge with that..." The 'goddess of love' mumbled as she put on concealer on her face._

_ That's even weirder. I saw Percy walking back towards me with baby Kelly alongside him, clutching two cones of vanilla ice cream._

_ "Well, I got to go." The lady said and got up. I watched as she walked away. "Oh look at you; you're so cute my Kelly dear!" I heard her say as she pinched Kelly's face._

_ "Who was that?" Percy asked as he offered me a cone of ice cream and sat beside me._

_ "I really had no idea…" I replied._

* * *

I woke up with Percy shaking me. "Hey Annie, we're here." I heard him say. I looked around and saw that I was sitting inside his car with the stuffed owl on my lap.

"What happened?" I asked groggily.

"You fell asleep back at the beach so I thought you must be tired." Percy said. "Besides, it's getting late and your dad may be wondering where you are." He added.

I realized that we were parked outside my house. I smiled at Percy and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Thanks so much for today." I said as soon as we pulled apart. "And sorry I fell asleep."

"It's okay." He replied and smiled. He got out of the car and went over to open my door. "So, see you tomorrow?" he asked.

"Sure." I said. "Now off you go. It's already late." I added and kissed his cheek. "I have some explaining to do why I am wearing this dress."

Percy laughed and hugged me before going back inside his car. I waved him goodbye.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update guys :) I hope you like this one! :))) Anyways, don't forget to leave review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**xoxo, th3craft3r :)**


	20. Dinner at Annabeth's

**Chapter 20**

**Dinner at Annabeth's**

**Percy's POV**

It was a bright Tuesday morning and I was driving off to school with my _girlfriend_ by my side, tapping her fingers over the dashboard and singing along to the stereo. How nice it was to finally call Annabeth my girlfriend.

_I was ridin' shotgun with my hair undone,_

_In the front seat of his car_

_He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel,_

_The other on my heart…_

Annabeth's voice went on as it filled the whole car. I always loved listening to her voice. I was happy that the date went really well. It was our first day as an official couple…

"So, what did your dad say?" I asked.

Annabeth stopped singing and smiled at me. "He just asked if I had an amazing night." Annabeth replied. "Kind of weird… he's actually excited about us."

I chuckled as I continued to drive.

We reached school but our friends weren't there to greet us. I held Annabeth's hand firmly in mine as we walked through the hallways. Some other students were whispering about us.

"Are they going out now?" "Annabeth is going out with Percy?" "Why are they holding hands?" "I thought Annabeth hates him?" The hushed chatter went on as Annabeth and I made our way to our respective lockers which turned out to be near enough with each other.

We passed Katie along the way and she congratulated us. "Nice to see you two like that." She said then went on her way.

"Oh there's my favorite couple!" somebody squealed and I was right to expect that it was Silena who was holding a stick glue on one hand as she went over to Annabeth and me. "Come here, I need to show you something." She exclaimed excitedly and dragged us to a corner to show us a bulletin board. I was surprised by what I saw. There was a picture of Annabeth leaning against my shoulder inside my car. I remember that… that was when we were in the dream together. There were other pictures of us sharing some… you know… moments like our little scuffle at the cafeteria a few weeks past. Above all those images was the caption that read 'Couple of the Month' and just beneath that was the combination of our name… 'Percabeth'

"Oh great!" Annabeth said sarcastically. "Now the whole school will know."

"Yes! Isn't it wonderful?" Silena squealed.

There were some students who stopped by to check the bulletin board and gave us some intriguing looks.

"Come on, we're going to be late." I whispered to Annabeth as I tugged her along to our class. When we entered the room, we saw Thalia chasing the Stoll brothers. Apparently, they stole her sunglasses and Thalia was fuming in anger. When she saw us, her frown turned into a wide smile. She looked funny smiling that way with a fading black eye. She ran to embrace Annabeth. "Took you two long enough." She whispered and smiled at me.

Moments later, Mrs. Dodds came in to start the class. I never listened to her lectures as I just stare and marvel at my beautiful girlfriend who was sitting beside me.

* * *

For the next couple of weeks it went like that. Annabeth and I were inseparable. We spent every free moment with each other. She cut back on her fondness of reading books but her interest in architecture never lessened and she sometimes bore me to death whenever she starts talking about building designs and joints or whatever… But nevertheless, I love listening to her voice.

The dreams were of course still there and we got to see our dream-daughter Kelly from time-to-time and also a pregnant Annabeth. I laughed every time we talked about it. I sometimes wish that the dreams could be real. You know, just skip to the future where everything seemed to be perfectly well. However, there's also dreams that I couldn't explain and just plain weirder.

But then, I realized that I should stop living on the dreams too much. What was important is that we were living in the present and Annabeth and I were making a reality.

"Is there something wrong baby?" Annabeth asked with one hand on my arm as she looked at me with worry across her face.

"Nothing." I said. "I was just thinking." I replied.

Annabeth laughed. "You? Seaweed Brain is thinking?" she joked.

"Oh shut it Wise Girl." I shot back and gave her a quick peck on the lips. She smiled at me then went out of the car. We were at a grocery store running errands for her stepmom. They invited us over for dinner so I offered to help.

"Come on Seaweed Brain, you're so slow." Annabeth said as she grabbed my hand and tugged me along. "Go get a grocery cart." She ordered.

I went over to get one of the carts while Annabeth waited with a checklist in hand. The grocery went fun I should say until we argued maybe for quite ten minutes of what pasta to buy. In the end of the argument, I lost… which happens pretty often.

We were walking back to the counter to pay for all those stuff. "Oh, you two are such a cute couple!" the cashier greeted. Annabeth and I blushed as we look at each other and smiled.

"Thank you." Annabeth told her.

* * *

Annabeth was helping Sue at their kitchen while I was playing with Matt and Bobby with a game called Mythomagic which I pretty sucked at. Mr. Chase was in his study doing something.

"So, did he win yet?" Annabeth asked her brothers as she came into the living room.

"Your boyfriend sucks at Mythomagic Annie." Matthew said and Bobby laughed.

"Don't be mean to him." Annabeth said but laughed along and sat beside me. "Let me show you how it's done!" she told me.

"Oh! She's going to kick our butt!" Bobby protested.

"Stop whining, you're such a wuss!" Annabeth said and stuck her tongue out at her brothers. They began playing and I still don't understand the game but Annabeth was teaching me. After a couple more of rounds I managed to win and I smiled widely.

"And here's your reward for winning." Annabeth said and leaned closer to kiss me.

"Ewww!" the twins said.

Right at that moment, mom and Paul arrived.

"Hi Sally." Annabeth greeted and kissed her on the cheek. That was nice to see that they're getting along superbly. "Hi Paul." She greeted my stepdad and shook his hands.

"Percy dear, please help Paul get the extra foods in the car." Mom said. "I'll help Sue in the kitchen." She added.

"I'll help." Annabeth said and she was about to follow me out the door but mom grabbed her wrist. "Oh, they can handle it, besides let's have some girl time." Mom said.

* * *

It was dinner and of course, I was sitting beside Annabeth opposite mom and Paul while Mr. Chase was at the head of the table and Mrs. Chase at his right side. Matthew and Bobby were at the other end.

"So, how are things going between you two?" Mr. Chase asked Annabeth and me.

"Well, uh…" I started but Annabeth finished for me. "Everything's great dad." She said.

"That's nice to hear." Her dad replied. "I hope you're not doing anything silly… you know…"

"Dad!" Annabeth exclaimed. "We're not doing anything like that." She said and she held my hand under the table. "Well, not _yet._" She added and giggled.

"What do you mean 'yet'?" Mr. Chase asked in surprise and dropped his fork.

"Nothing…" Annabeth said.

"Now, answer me young lady! I don't want you two doing irresponsible things." Mr. Chase warned.

"Oh, don't worry dad, you won't be seeing little Kelly just yet." Annabeth replied and squeezed my hand while she broke out into a laugh. I laughed along but I was kind of nervous.

"Kelly? What are you talking about?" Mr. Chase asked sounding much more confused but mom and Sue were giggling. Sure, they didn't know all about Kelly yet or the dreams in general but it seems Annabeth told mom and Sue.

"Isn't that cute Frederick?" Mrs. Chase asked amusedly. "They already picked a name!"

"What?" Mr. Chase exclaimed again. "Don't tell me you're pregnant?" he pointed at Annabeth who suddenly turned to the color of strawberry.

"Gods no!" Annabeth shrieked. "Why would you even think like that dad?" she asked and smiled. _"Oh great she's enjoying this kind of conversation."_ I thought. Then I noticed a necklace around Annabeth's neck, mom noticed me staring.

"Mom?" I turned to look at mom and asked.

"Yes dear." Mom nodded. "I gave Annabeth your grandma's necklace."

"Thanks again Sally." Annabeth turned and said as she touched the pendant of the necklace hanging around her neck.

"It's okay dear…" mom said. "I'm really fond of you and I really like the idea that you two would end up together." She added then I blushed and so was Annabeth. Okay… things are really moving fast.

"Me too!" Sue added.

"That's generous and kind of you Sally." Mr. Chase said. "I like your boy too for my Annie." He said. _"Okay, this is really weird that they're talking like this in front of us."_ I thought nervously but Annabeth was just smiling. She seemed like enjoying herself.

After a long conversation of more awkward things and a couple of reminders and warnings from our respective parents, the night ended quite well. Annabeth waved us goodbye and she kissed me as I went over to my car. Mom and Paul were still having last bits of conversation with Annabeth's parents.

"Sorry about dad by the way." Annabeth said.

"It's okay, he's right." I replied. "We should be responsible."

Annabeth hugged me. "Don't worry we'll get there." She whispered.

"Get where?" I asked as I held her closely.

"Making Kelly!" she whispered naughtily as she pulled away from the hug and kissed me. She smiled playfully. "Now, get going… it's late." She said and pushed me lightly to the car. "See you tomorrow baby. I love you." She said.

"I love you too." I replied. _"Gods I love her so much."_

* * *

**My apologies for the late update guys :) Anyways, I hope you like this despite it's more of a bonus chapter :)**

**Thanks for reading and as always, don't forget to leave a review!**

**P.S. Chapter 2 of Olympic Toddlers is out you're welcome to read it and review :)**

**xoxo, th3craft3r**


	21. Let's Make Kelly'

**Chapter 21**

'**Let's Make Kelly'**

**Percy's POV**

_I was in my office cubicle. I glanced at my wristwatch and saw it was nearly eight-thirty. "Damn! Dream-Annabeth is going to kill me." I thought as I hurried to gather up my things and stuff them inside my bag after turning off my desktop computer._

_I went by Grover who was still working with something and I abruptly waved goodbye at him as I dashed out the office. A heavy rain was pouring outside as I went to my car, the same old convertible that my dad gave me._

_I was soaking wet when I got in but I smiled when I noticed a post-it note stuck on the dashboard. It was a scribble… I bet Kelly made it for me… the words were barely discernible but it says 'Be safe Daddy.'_

_The engine started and I drove off. I navigated the streets carefully…_

_I took out my phone to check and I saw six missed calls from Annabeth and two from Thalia. "Man, I'm doomed." I thought as I dialed back her number. I was expecting the sermon but Annabeth's voice sounded with worry as soon as she answered the call._

_"Honey, where have you been? I've been calling. Are you okay?" Annabeth asked._

_"Sorry, I've been busy…" I started. "Don't worry, I'm fine."_

_"Oh, okay… are you on your way home?" she asked._

_"Yes, I just got out of the office." I said as I continued to drive through the road that was frequently illuminated by flashes of lightning and followed by thunder. Seems there's a storm._

_"Okay, just be safe." Annabeth said… her voice almost a whisper. Odd. "I love you." She added and my heart swelled as I smiled._

_"I love you too." I replied as I hung up the phone._

_A few moments later I heard a screeching sound and before I knew it… I was looking straight into a blinding light. I covered my eyes. There was a loud bang, the airbags deployed and everything went dark._

"No!" I screamed as I got up from bed.

"What's wrong?" Annabeth asked as she got up beside me, rubbing her sleepy eyes. "Are you okay?" She asked.

Thunder rumbled outside and there was a flash of lightning. The rain poured heavily.

"It's okay. Just a bad dream..." I murmured and Annabeth moved closer to me and enveloped me in a tight embrace.

"Don't worry… I'm here… go back to sleep." She said and we lay back down together. Her head resting on my chest… "We still have school tomorrow and I need to go home early." She added and closed her eyes.

For the record, we were not naked.

In case you're wondering why Annabeth was in bed with me…

* * *

_Seven hours earlier…_

We pulled into the driveway after a tiring day from school. There was a slight drizzle and the clouds were unusually dark.

"Hey mom! We're home." I greeted as soon as I entered the house with Annabeth in tow.

"Oh great!" my mom greeted, she had an apron draped around her. "Annabeth dear, good to see you." She told Annabeth and kissed her cheek. Yeah right, she's overly fond of my girlfriend.

"Good to see you too Sally." Annabeth said and sat next to me on the couch, setting her bag on the coffee table.

"So, how was school?" mom asked and sat at the other sofa.

"It was tiring and boring as usual." I replied which earned me a light smack from my Wise Girl.

"It was great." Annabeth told mom.

Mom just nodded and smiled at us. "I made cupcakes for you in case you're hungry." She said and stood up. "They're on the table. Just help yourselves and there's a lemonade on the fridge too." She added and walked away.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm going to take a shower. Paul's taking me out." She said.

"Oh, okay." I replied and stood up, dragging Annabeth into the kitchen.

There's a box of warm cupcake with icing on top of the table. The sweet smell caused my stomach to make some noises.

I took one and went over to the fridge to get the lemonade while Annabeth sat by the table and snatched another cupcake. I sat across her and poured us a glass of lemonade.

I stared at her and smiled goofily.

"What?" she asked and raised her brows at me.

"Nothing." I started. "You look really cute while eating that cupcake." I said.

Annabeth glared at me but eventually laughed. She reached over the table and smeared the icing of her cupcake on my face. "There, you look cute too." She said then grinned at me.

"Hey!" I exclaimed as I wiped the icing off my face. I picked another cupcake and did the same to her. She grimaced at first then we both broke into laughter as we chased each other around the kitchen, trying to smear icing on at each other. I tripped and fell on the floor and Annabeth was quick to get on top of me with a mischievous smile on her face. She wiped off the icing from her face while straddling me then slapped my face with her hand that was full of icing.

She went off me then ran to the living room. "Oh, you're gonna get it this time." I yelled and I chased after her.

We ran around the living room until I reached her and held her in a tight embrace. Annabeth twisted and turned until we both came crashing down on the floor again. Luckily for her, it was my back that hit the floorboard.

She laughed as I tickled her sides while we laid there. "Stop it!" Annabeth exclaimed as she continued on laughing until she sounded like she was out of air. I kept on tickling her as I held her down. She kicked her feet wildly and she accidentally hit the coffee table and knocked the flower vase to the floor where it broke into pieces.

"Ooops…" I said then both Annabeth and I got up.

"That is your fault." She said pointing at me.

"Hey, it was your feet that hit it." I countered then I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Your fault." She said.

"No. Yours." I countered again and it went back and forth for a moment until my mom came out of the bathroom. She almost laughed when she saw our smeared faces. "What happened?" she asked when she noticed the broken vase. I immediately pointed to Annabeth at the same time she said, "Percy did it."

"Oh, you're acting like cute children. Percy, clean that up." Mom ordered then went up the stairs. I turned to Annabeth and she grinned at me. "See, it's your fault." She said. "Percy, clean that up." She added, mimicking my mom's voice then laughed as she went to the bathroom to wash her face.

* * *

It started raining heavily outside as soon as Paul arrived. Annabeth and I were sitting on the couch watching 'Letters to Juliet.'

"Hey!" I greeted Paul and he waved back at me then winked when he spotted Annabeth's head leaning on my shoulder. I smiled back at him.

"Percy dear, Paul and I are going out." Mom said when she descended from the stairs wearing a blue jacket on top of a green dress and her favorite jeans.

"Oh, okay… have fun." I said.

"I better get going too." Annabeth said beside me.

"Oh, you're welcome to stay dear." Mom said. "Besides, there's a heavy rain outside. Don't worry, I'll call your dad." Mom added before Annabeth could protest. "Just don't make Kelly yet!" mom yelled as she shut the front door and she and Paul went on their way.

"Don't make Kelly?" I looked at Annabeth. "How did she know about Kelly?" I asked.

"Oh, I kind of told her bits of our dreams." Annabeth replied. "I have to call dad." She said and got up to get her phone from her bag. "Can I borrow your shirt again?" she asked as she waited for her dad to answer.

"Okay, I'll get you one." I said then went to my room to get some t-shirt for her. _"Don't make Kelly."_ I thought about what mom said and laughed to myself. I opened my drawer and got Annabeth a gray tee that was not so large for her.

When I came back downstairs, Annabeth had already changed out of her jeans and was wearing those familiar short shorts. I smiled as I stared at her sitting cross-legged on the couch.

"Dad, stop that!" Annabeth said as she talked to her dad on the phone. "Okay, I'm hanging up. Bye." she finished then set her phone on top of the coffee table. I handed her the shirt and sat beside her. She removed her shirt and was wearing a purple bra. I couldn't help but stare. Hehe.

"Like what you're seeing?" Annabeth asked playfully as she caught me staring.

I blushed and looked away. "Oh, please… it's not like I haven't seen those before." I suddenly said which earned me a light whacking on the head. "In the dream I mean." I told her.

"Whatever, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth replied.

"So, what did your dad say?" I asked and leaned my head on her shoulder. She rested her head against mine.

"Same thing as what your mom said." Annabeth said casually as she fidgeted with my grandma's necklace hanging around her neck.

"Whose picture did you put inside that necklace?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"That's actually a locket." I told her pointing at the necklace.

"I was thinking about that too." Annabeth started. "I noticed some kind of small keyhole on the side." She added.

"Oh, right I almost forgot, it has a pair, my grandpa's necklace!" I said as I remembered the necklace that my grandpa gave to me when I was young. "Wait, I'll get it." I said then ran to my room upstairs to retrieve the necklace from my special drawer where I kept the things that's important to me. It took me a while to find it but there it was beneath some letters that my dad sent me… beside a recently bought packet of condom. Whoops… I wasn't supposed to say that last one.

Anyways, I got the necklace, it was just a small key actually tied into a golden chain. I ran back downstairs and found Annabeth on the kitchen, cooking!

"I hope you don't mind, I made you dinner." She said and went back stirring something in the pot.

"Cool!" I said. "Now, let's open the locket." I told her as I went over to stand beside her in front of the stove. She was cooking some mushroom soup with baby corn and slices of chicken.

Annabeth raised the locket in her hand and I unlocked it with the other necklace. When the locket opened, there was a small picture of me between a young-looking mom and dad.

"Oh, is that your dad?" Annabeth asked as she gazed at the picture. I nodded at her. "He looks just like you." She remarked.

"Yeah… I do look like him." I said. "Anyways, since you own that locket now, whose picture are you going to put inside it?" I asked as I sat at the chair nearby.

"Hmmm… I think I'll keep this for the moment." Annabeth started. "I'll think about it." She said.

"Hmmm… how about Kelly's?" I asked and Annabeth laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked her.

"She doesn't exist _yet._" Annabeth replied.

"Then let's go make Kelly." I exclaimed jokingly and Annabeth glared.

"Excited much?" she asked waving the wooden ladle at me.

"I'm just kidding." I said. "I mean, it's easy… we'll just find some picture of you when you were young then edit it. Like turn the eyes to green. Voila! It's Kelly." I added excitedly. "She strikingly looks like you anyway."

"Oh, I don't know." Annabeth said and went back to attending to the mushroom soup. "I want it to be real." She added.

"Then let's go make Kelly!" I joke again but that time she threw a pot holder at me.

* * *

It was around ten-thirty when mom and Paul arrived home; Annabeth and I just finished editing a cute picture of her that I found on her Facebook account. I finally convinced her with my 'brilliant' plan after our dinner. I got to say, she's a good cook and would really make a great wife… except for the head whacking part of course.

We were lying in bed. I was staring at some picture on my laptop while Annabeth was cutting up the recently printed photo of our dream-daughter when mom came by my room. She looked at me and Annabeth in bed together and gave me a suspicious look.

"Don't worry mom, I'll sleep on the floor." I told her. Mom nodded her head and smiled at Annabeth.

"Well, go to bed you two, you still have class tomorrow." Mom said and closed the door.

"Don't worry… you can sleep beside me." Annabeth whispered as soon as mom left. I smiled back at her. "Just uh… keep your hands to yourself." She added then smirked.

"Alright…" I replied and turned the laptop off as well as the lights, leaving only the lamp on the bedside table. I lay down beside Annabeth slowly. She shifted closer so that her back was against my chest and she took my arm and laid on it. For a few more moments… I contentedly drifted off to sleep with my most beloved Annabeth.

* * *

**"Then let's go make Kelly!" Hahahaha :) I enjoyed a bit while writing this update. I hope you like it :) Anyways, I have exams this week so it may take a while for me to update my other story Olympic Toddlers.**

**As always, thanks for reading and please do leave a review.**

**Love you guys!**

**xoxo, th3craft3r**


	22. Someone's Coming Over

**Chapter 22**

**Someone's Coming Over**

**Annabeth's POV**

"Okay dad, I'll tell mom." I heard Percy talking to his phone as he drove to school. I was reading a book by his side, trying to cover up my face because he might be distracted as I caught him staring at me from time-to-time. My other hand was fidgeting with the locket that contained Kelly's picture

"Was that your dad?" I asked. It was obvious but I asked anyway.

"Yeah." Percy replied as he pulled over for traffic. "It's weird."

"Why?" I asked as I set the book down.

"He's coming over tomorrow." Percy replied.

"Why is that weird?" I stared at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, we never talked for the last couple of months then suddenly he's coming over." Percy replied as he drove off again.

I continued playing with the locket. "Maybe he was just busy." I said. Percy just shrugged his shoulders.

We reached school and Thalia was there waiting for us. "Is it true?" she asked as soon as Percy and I got out of the car.

"What are you talking about?" Percy asked her as we walked towards our room. Percy's hand was around my waist.

"Your dad is coming?" Thalia asked.

Percy looked at her for a moment. "Yeah… How did you know?" He asked his cousin.

"Well, dad told me." Thalia said. "He's coming too."

"Really?" Percy asked almost in a surprised tone.

"Well, whatever… I bet Nico's dad will be coming too." Thalia said. "Anyway, are you going with us after school?" she asked to change the subject.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Just have some time off at the beach." Thalia replied as we entered our English class.

Percy stared at me. "Are we going?" he asked.

"Sure." I replied and planted a quick peck on his cheek before anyone else notice.

* * *

I was sitting on our lunch table that afternoon. I was watching Thalia and my Seaweed Brain talking about their dads. Thalia had been my best friend but I never did saw his dad for once we only talked about him for some fleeting moments. I saw Percy's dad… on a picture. I was wondering why they are so worried that their dads are visiting.

"I was just saying, it's weird that they're coming here together." Thalia said.

"Well, I guess they're planning on a reunion." Percy joked.

"Or maybe…" Thalia trailed off and her face turned into a somber mood.

"Maybe what?" I asked when she didn't continue.

"Maybe they're going to offer us to go live with them." Percy finished, his face was sad too.

"Where? New York?" I asked and I felt like somebody was squeezing my heart at the thought of Percy leaving.

"Maybe." Percy said then he must have noticed the expression on my face. "Don't worry. I'm not going." Percy said and smiled at me. "I have all that I wanted right here." He added then kissed my cheek. _"Damn. He's so cheesy."_

"Urgh! I think I might look for someone to kiss me too." Thalia said. "You two make me jealous." She joke and the serious mood was lifted.

"No one's courting you lately?" I asked as I moved closer to Percy.

"Nope." Thalia replied.

"I always thought she'll end up an old maid." Percy said and we all laughed.

* * *

After school that day, we headed for the beach with the gang. It was Friday so we could have a break not worrying of classes for the following day.

The ever-prepared Silena had brought her swimsuit and was quite attracting a lot of stares. "My… I would love to see you wear a swimsuit too." Percy said as he sat beside me on a reclining chair that dotted along the beach.

"You wish!" I said and punched his arm lightly.

I saw Connor and Travis walking towards us with mischievous grins on their faces. They sprinted towards us and dumped a bucket of sand on Percy and me.

"Urgh!" I yelled at them. "Come back here you jackass!"

Percy was just laughing beside me. The others turned to stare at us then laughed.

"Oh, stop laughing you Seaweed Brain!" I told him as I scooped up a handful of sand and threw at him.

"Hey, that hurts!" He yelled as some sand got into his eye. I started running and Percy chased me along the shore.

When he finally caught up to me, we went crashing to the ground just as a wave crashed on the shore, drenching us both. Percy carried me bridal-style and walked into the water. When the water reached his waist, he dumped me. "Oh, you're gonna regret it!" I yelled at Percy as soon as I surfaced. He was just grinning like a goof.

We were both soaking wet when we went back to the shore.

For a few more minutes of chasing each other, we got tired and laid on the sand. Grover, Juniper and Katie were making a sand castle beside us. In the distance, I saw Nico and Rachel walking hand-in-hand.

"Come back here you freak!" Thalia yelled and I turned to where she was. She was chasing a kid who I assume managed to spill some juice on her death-to-Barbie shirt.

The sun was slowly setting on the horizon and I enjoyed watching it as I rested my head against Percy's chest.

The steady beating of his heart lulled me to sleep.

* * *

_Bright rays of sun filtered through the glass window when I opened my eyes… I realized I was in our dream-world again. I was alone. "Odd." I thought as I stood up. I went out of our room and an eerie silence greeted me._

_ I was expecting Kelly's laughter which pretty much greeted me every time I had the dreams… She wasn't there… and so was Percy. I felt a sudden kick at my stomach and I stared at my growing belly. I went down the stairs with my other hand rubbing my back that was hurting. I checked every room inside the house but found no one. The house was empty._

_ I took out my phone and dialed Percy's number. I tried it for six times but he wasn't answering. "Busy at work maybe." I told myself. "Where's Kelly?" I asked as I continued to look around._

_ I got tired of walking around the house so I went back to the kitchen to check what was on the fridge. My stomach was already growling. I found some blue cookies and some fresh milk to go with it._

_ I settled on the couch and tried to examine everything around. The pictures above the fireplace were still there. A fresh vase of flowers was on top of the coffee table and some scribbled post-it notes beside it. Maybe Kelly made those. I noticed a paper on the floor and I bent over to pick it up. Not an easy feat for a pregnant woman by the way. _

_ I turned the paper around and saw it was a drawing of some sort. Four stick figures with labels… it depicted a happy family. There was a figure labeled 'Dad', I assume it was Percy… he was holding a little girl's hand labeled 'Me'… then another stick figure was holding her other hand and it was labeled 'Mom.' The 'mom' figure had a little baby on her arms. _

_ I smiled as I folded the paper put it inside my pocket. I noticed the locket around my neck and I opened it. A picture of Percy and me was inside with Kelly in between us. I ran a finger over the picture for a moment and I felt my eyes sting with tears of happiness._

_ I heard the doorbell ring and I stood up to open it. I heard Kelly's laughter as I got closer. There was another woman there too. I opened the door and was surprised to see a woman with dark hair was carrying Kelly. I've never met her before but I suddenly felt some kind connection. The woman smiled and walked passed me with Kelly still on her arms. I shut the door feeling bewildered._

_ The woman put Kelly down and turned to me. "Hello dear." She greeted and I was speechless when realization hit me. I stared back into her gray eyes. "I always looked forward to seeing how my daughter would turn out to be." She started and walked towards me. "Look at you, you're a fine young and beautiful woman now." She added and enveloped me in a hug._

_ "Mom..?" I trailed off…_

* * *

**Cliffhanger... hahaha... I hope you like this update guys :) Sorry for anything that's misspelled.**

**Anyways, to MarineCalypso: I lost your contact info so, If you'r reading this... I would say yes that you can translate my fanfic. Just let me know when you started already :) ****Thanks!**

**Thanks for reading and hope to update soon! Don't forget to review :)))**

**ciao!**

**xoxo, th3craft3r**


	23. You Remind Me of Someone

**Chapter 23**

**You Remind me of Someone**

**Annabeth's POV**

"_Mom..?" I trailed off… "How…?" I asked in astonishment. Yeah, I know it's just a dream but still…_

_ "Come, we have some things to talk about." Mom said as soon as she pulled away from the hug and dragged me to sit on the couch. "I know that you have a lot of questions to ask… but how are you?" she asked as soon as we were seated._

_ "I'm quite fine. Though, I'm really baffled by these dreams." I told her. "And oh, uh… I missed you." I added._

_ Mom just smiled at me. I can't help but just stare at her all the time. Her face was unchanged as I slowly remembered bits of memory from my childhood days. Her gray eyes were still calculating as ever. "My dear, there are things beyond our control. Though, you of all people will figure it out someday." She just said simply. _

_ Kelly appeared from the kitchen door and ran to her grandma and sat on her lap with a grape juice box on her hand. "Isn't she a beauty?" mom asked me referring to my dream-daughter. "She has your looks… almost a perfect copy… though not your eyes… must be from her father." Mom continued._

_ "Yeah… she's a treasure." I said as I ran a hand over my belly and felt a kick from my other baby._

_ "I'm sorry for leaving you so young." Mom said as she caressed Kelly who was resting against her chest. "I'm sorry I haven't been there to raise you." Mom continued her apology with tears almost stinging her eyes. I felt I was going to cry too._

_ "It's alright mom, I managed." I replied. "Dad was there. Besides I was too young back then."_

_ "How is he?" Mom asked. Kelly went over to sit by me._

_ "He's okay now… he um… remarried." I told her._

_ "I'm happy for him." Mom said. "Well, I don't have much time left. I came to warn you that there are dark things to come… but do not worry yet… you're still young. You'll be hurt but be strong my daughter. Your friends and family will be there to help you." Mom finished then stood up. I ran to her and hugged her tightly._

_ I heard something creaked. "Just remember my dove…" I heard another woman's voice and I turned to look at where it came from. I saw the self-proclaimed 'goddess of love' standing by the front door. "Love is the most powerful thing in the world." She continued then winked at me as I pulled away from mom. "It conquers all!" she squealed. _

_ "Anyways, I have to go my dear Annabeth." Mom said as she wiped some stray tears from her eyes. "I wish I'll be there when Kelly and that unborn child will become a reality." She finished and kissed my forehead._

_ She started to walk towards the other lady… I stared at both of them with tears streaming down my face. Kelly stood beside me and held my hand. Mom smiled for the last time… and then they vanished._

* * *

"Hey Wise Girl, wake up." I felt my Seaweed Brain nudge me. I slowly opened my eyes and saw his alarmed expression. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Why what happened?" I asked him as I got up. The others were also there, surrounding us.

"It sounds like you were crying." Rachel said.

"Yeah, we were worried sick when you won't wake up." Thalia piped in.

"I'm fine guys…" I stated. "It's just a dream."

"Are you sure?" Katie asked, still looking worried.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

I looked at Percy and his face was still lined with worry but he nodded his head.

"Well, it's getting late… we should get going." Grover said; his hands were around Juniper.

Percy held my hand and we waved goodbye to the others. We opened the door of his car for me and I got in.

"Are you really fine?" Percy asked as soon as he slid in next to me.

"Yeah, just a bad dream…" I started. "Not that necessarily bad…" I continued.

"What is it about?" he asked as he started the engine and started driving.

"I saw my mom." I stated plainly.

"Really? What did she tell you?" Percy asked again.

"Just a warning… Not really important." I replied. "Just focus on the road." I told him hoping to change the subject, though deep inside I was thinking about the dream and what mom said about dark things to come. I stayed quiet the rest of the way.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

* * *

It was Saturday and I was at the airport waiting for dad and my uncles Zeus and Hades. I know… weird names. It so happened, that my grandfather from my dad's side was fond of Greek mythology and named his sons after the Greek gods.

They will be arriving by Uncle Zeus' private airplane. I waited there for almost half an hour then I saw my dad. Odd… he hadn't brought any assistants around as he was pulling on his luggage himself and was wearing board shorts. Then I saw my uncles too, right behind him Uncle Zeus had a sexy secretary beside him and Uncle Hades was carrying a cute dog.

"Dad..!" I greeted. Dad smiled as soon as he saw me. He never changed since the last time I saw him.

"Good to see you again my boy!" Dad greeted back and patted me on the back.

"So, how long are you staying?" I asked as we started walking to the parking lot. "I still don't know, we had to meet some new investors in town and I think it might be quite a while." Dad replied.

"So, where are you staying?" I asked again.

"Well, we made reservations on a hotel. Will you drive me there?" dad asked.

I smiled at him. "Sure." I said and opened my car's door. "… But I need to pick up someone before I can drop you off there." I added.

"Sure my boy, I'm not on a hurry." Dad said as he got into the car.

"My dear nephew..!" Uncle Zeus greeted as soon as he was finished flirting with his secretary. I bet Thalia will be having another step-sibling anytime soon. Uncle Hades was walking beside him.

"Hi Uncles..!" I greeted.

Uncle Zeus shook my hand. "Have you seen Thalia? She was supposed to pick me up." He said.

"Maybe she's on her way." I replied and smiled back at him.

"Oh, that girl is always late." Uncle Zeus mumbled. "Thanks." He added then walked back to where his secretary was.

"Hello Percy." Uncle Hades addressed me. "Would you like to own a dog?" he asked me.

"What?" I asked.

"Here." He said and handed me the cute puppy he was holding. "You can keep her."

"But uncle…" I protested. I wasn't expecting that.

"Consider it my gift." Uncle Hades told me. "Anyways, have you seen my son?" he asked.

"Hey dad..! Over here!" I heard Nico's voice and I saw him with Rachel getting off his car.

"Oh, very well then… take care of the dog for me boy." Uncle Hades said and walked to where Nico was waiting.

I held the puppy in my arms awkwardly. "Oh geez…" I murmured as I got into the car after I put my dad's luggage on the trunk and put the puppy on the back seat.

"So, where are we going?" Dad asked as he flipped through a newspaper.

"I need to pick up someone from the grocery store." I replied then started the engine. We pulled out of the parking lot moments later.

"Wait here." I told dad as I pulled over in front of the grocery store. Annabeth was already there waiting with grocery bags on both hands. I hurriedly went over to her and planted a quick kiss on her cheeks before relieving her of the bags.

Dad went out of the car and came over to us. "And who is this lovely young lady?" he asked as he smiled at Annabeth. Annabeth blushed and was obviously shy.

"Uh dad… I want you to meet Annabeth Chase… my girlfriend." I said.

"Oh! Nice to meet you Annabeth…" Dad said and extended her hand to Annabeth.

Annabeth shook dad's hand. "Nice to meet you too sir…" she said.

Dad stared at me and winked. "You're so lucky my boy." He said and patted my back. I blushed. Dad looked at Annabeth once again. "You look strikingly familiar my dear."

"Oh, not to seem rude but I'm sure we never met before sir." Annabeth said.

"Indeed." My dad said. "You just remind me of someone from the past, someone I met in San Francisco." He continued. "Although she was a brunette but you two really look the same. She was lovely as you are"

"Oh, I'm flattered sir." Annabeth smiled shyly. "I was originally from San Francisco too."

My dad looked curious as he stared at my girlfriend. "Do you know or are you in any case related to a certain Athena Minerva?" dad asked.

"Oh, come on dad… let's talk about that later." I said then turned to Annabeth who looked visibly shocked.

"Wait, how do you know her?" Annabeth asked dad.

"She was my ex-girlfriend way back in college." Dad started. "We actually nearly got married back then." He continued looking amused.

"She was my mom…" Annabeth said. Both dad and I were surprised as we stared at Annabeth.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update guys... well, I hope you like this one :)) I'll be posting 2 more chapters soon then I'll start on the Second Part of the story... So, stay tuned :)) thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review.**

**to AnnabethC98: Sorry, I was supposed to send you this one first but I already proofread it. :) Maybe next time. :)**

**xoxo, th3craft3r**


	24. Small Matters

**Chapter 24**

**Small Matters**

**Annabeth's POV**

* * *

"She was my ex-girlfriend way back in college." Mr. Jackson started and I can't believe what he just said. "We actually nearly got married back then." He continued looking amused and my mind just went blank in disbelief.

"She was my mom." I said and suddenly Percy and his dad stared at me with their mouths hung open like they were bonked in the head or something.

"You got to be kidding me!" Percy exclaimed.

"Are you telling the truth my dear?" Mr. Jackson asked.

I stared back at them and raised my brows. "Yes of course!" I replied.

"That explains the familiarity." Mr. Jackson said. "Magnificent!" he exclaimed. "It seems fate deemed you two to be together." He mused. "It didn't work out with us… but you two…" he trailed off.

"This is really freaky and weird." Percy commented.

"Percy dear…" I started as I held his hand. "I've been dealing with weird things since the first time I met you." I said and he smiled.

"How is she?" Mr. Jackson asked and my heart suddenly sank from the truth that my mom was gone. Just the thought of it made me miss her so much.

"You didn't know?" I asked as I looked at Mr. Jackson who was grinning when he saw me holding his son's hand.

"Didn't know what?" he asked and his face suddenly turned suspicious.

"She died when I was little actually." I said in a somber tone. Mr. Jackson's face was indescribable… full of disbelief maybe… and grief?

"I'm sorry to hear that my dear." He managed a weak reply. "Oh, Athena…" He trailed off.

Percy just stood there without saying anything. Maybe he was still on the process of believing what was going on.

"Um… I think we should get going." I said as I looked at Percy.

"Oh, yeah… Right." He replied.

"Okay… we can talk more about it later." Mr. Jackson added.

* * *

Percy put the groceries on the trunk first before opening my door. His dad offered to sit on the backseat instead. When I got in, I was surprised to see a cute black puppy wagging her tail while looking at me. I turned to stare at Percy who got behind the wheel. "Um… Uncle Hades gave it to me." He said.

"Oh, she's cute." I said as I held the puppy in my arms and she started licking my face. "What should we name her?" I asked Percy.

"I don't know." Percy said as he shrugged his shoulders without looking at me. "Maybe we can call her Kelly." He said which made me a bit irritated.

I smacked his arm. "We're not naming this puppy after our daughter." I said without even thinking.

"What!" Someone exclaimed from the backseat. I almost forgot that Percy's dad was with us. "Hold on a minute, you two have a daughter?" he asked… well… um almost exclaimed.

"Er…" I stuttered as I looked at Mr. Jackson. "I'm sorry sir, it's not like that." I said.

"But I heard you just said that you're not naming that puppy after your daughter." He replied as he looked at me with wide eyes. Percy, irritating as he is… was just smiling to himself as he continued to drive.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean it like that." I started. "It's actually a long and weird story. We don't have a daughter, I assure you sir, and we're too young." I added.

Mr. Jackson nodded his head and was quiet. He stroked his beard as he seemed to look like he was thinking about something. I thought he let the subject go and I turned my attention back to the puppy that was lying on my lap.

"I think we should call her Mrs. O'Leary." I told Percy then he snorted. "What? What's wrong with that?" I asked.

"Nothing…" He said then beamed at me. "Fine… you can call her anything you want." He said.

I heard Mr. Jackson cleared his throat. "This daughter you're talking about…" He started and I looked at him from the mirror. "Did she come from a weird dream perhaps?" he asked.

_"Alright… what the freak is happening? How did he know about that?" _The words of disbelief instantly floated on my mind as I went rigid. Percy stopped the car too.

"Dad, how did you know about that?" Percy asked. His face had bewilderment written all over it.

"So, I guess that's a yes… Hmmm… interesting…" Mr. Jackson said as he stroked his beard. I just stared at him with wide eyes. Mrs. O'Leary was playing with my long hair but I ignored her.

Mr. Jackson just continued stoking his beard… all the while looking like amused with a certain memory and he was smiling. He must have finally noticed the silence and he looked at Percy then me. "Well, to tell you honestly…" he started as he leaned in closer. "Me and your mom." He said pointing at me. "We had been having those weird dreams long ago… but sadly; we never had the chance to make it real."

"Really?" Percy exclaimed. I was surprised too.

"Why? What happened?" I asked and I was so interested in knowing a bit of my mother's past.

"Well…" Mr. Jackson started and shook his head. "It was like a fairy-tale story actually. We were so happy back then. Always talking about our dreams… fighting over sweet nothings. We got engaged actually and we were about to get married. However…" He trailed off and turned to Percy. "Your grandfather offered me something. He was turning over the shipping company to me… but in one condition, I should move to New York."

"So, you took his offer?" Percy asked.

"I hesitated at first but when he repeated the offer to me on his deathbed… I accepted it. I tried to bring Athena with me but she refused. You see, she loved San Francisco and she was making quite a name in the architecture business back then. She loved her job." Mr. Jackson paused for a while. "Soon, we had been having arguments until she decided to call off the engagement." Mr. Jackson shook his head. "A month later, I made the terrible mistake of leaving her for New York."

"Oh…" was the only thing I said. I don't know what to say… I was there staring at the man who once maybe hurt my mother but… he was also the same man who was my most beloved's father.

"Not really terrible dad." Percy said and smirked. "If you didn't leave… You won't have me." He finished then laughed. Well… I have to concede… he has a point… so I laughed along and the somber mood was lifted.

"So, I think we should get going." Mr. Jackson said. "Do you want to have lunch with me?" he asked.

"Dad, actually… mom is going to prepare something for you." Percy said.

"Yes. Actually, I'm going to help her." I added.

"Oh… That would be nice." Mr. Jackson replied.

* * *

I was in the kitchen with Percy's mom while he was with his dad and Paul talking in the living room. Mrs. O'Leary was skipping happily as she followed me wherever I went.

At first, I thought that Mr. Jackson and Paul won't get along but they seemed to be fine with each other despite the fact that Mr. Jackson called Paul, Blowfish. I guessed they were having a humorous conversation because I heard their laughter from time-to-time.

I set the plates on the dining table while Sally was adding some finishing touches to the chicken stew and seaweed soup.

"Are you okay dear?" Sally asked as she passed by me and stopped.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I replied. "Why?"

"You don't look so good. You look sad." She said as she grabbed me by both shoulders and looked into my eyes.

"Oh, no… I was just thinking about my mom." I replied as I arranged the plates. "I just miss her I guess."

"Oh… I'm sorry to hear about that dear." Sally replied and hugged me. I hugged her back like she was the mom I never had. Since the first time I met her, she had been so kind to me. She patted my back and stroked my hair. "Don't worry. Sue and me are always here." She whispered.

"What do we have here?" Mr. Jackson asked as they entered the kitchen and saw Sally and me hugging each other. I wiped the loose tears away as we turned to look at them.

"Oh, Annie here just misses her mom." Sally said.

"Well, great news! If you and Percy want to tag along, I'm going to San Francisco next weekend." Mr. Jackson said as he sat at a nearby chair by the dining table. "Besides, I want to pay my last respects for your mom." He added when he turned to me. "Will you come?"

His offer was tempting… but back in San Francisco? That was just so sudden. But I terribly miss my mom and it has been very long since I visited her grave. "I'll ask dad." I replied.

"Very well then." Mr. Jackson replied.

"But they have classes." Sally told her ex-husband.

"I know, that's why I said we're going over the weekend." He replied.

Percy cleared his throat. "Um… I'm hungry." He started and came over to me to hold my hand. "I think we should eat first." He finished then pulled a chair for me to sit in. Mrs. O'Leary was sprawled under the table comfortably.

* * *

**I Sincerely apologize that it took me so long to update and this chapter was like a bonus chapter and not really my best :). I've been stuck with my friends for the past few days so I never had the chance to write... Anyways, I hope you like this update though. **

**The next Chapter, they're heading to San Francisco. So stay tuned :) and I'll also be updating Olympic Toddlers tomorrow :)**

**Don't forget to leave a review! and thanks for reading :)**

**xoxo, th3craft3r**


	25. I've Been Waiting to Meet You

**Chapter 25**

**I've Been Waiting to Meet You**

**Annabeth's POV**

_I found myself sitting on a rocking chair staring at my bulging belly. "Yup…" I started popping the 'p'. "I'm pretty much pregnant." I said to myself. I ran a hand over my stomach and felt the baby kicked. I smiled to myself. _

_ Kelly was lying on the floor in front of me. She was sketching down on her drawing book. Her sketches were quite good at an early age. "Wait, how old is she now?" I thought as I continued staring at her._

_ "Kelly, sweetie…" I called her and she looked up at me with her sea green eyes, a perfect copy from her dad's. "How old are you?" I asked feeling awkward that I didn't even know how old my daughter is. Well it's a dream so…_

_ Kelly smiled. "Five." She said; showing her dimples but I noticed she had a front tooth missing. I wanted to laugh at the sight of her but I managed to restrain myself._

_ "Where's your dad?" I asked her again._

_ "You told him to buy you some blueberry cheesecakes." Kelly replied, somewhat looking confused._

_ "Oh. Did I?" I muttered to myself._

_ Kelly stood up and went to stand by my side and laid her little gentle fingers on my stomach. "Are you okay mommy?" she asked with soft concern lining her beautiful face._

_ "Yes of course." I replied. "I'm fine sweetie." I said as I extended a hand to touch her face._

_ "Dad told me to look after you." Kelly said and hugged me. "He said little Jaime is making you sick."_

_ "Little Jaime?" I asked her._

_ Kelly pointed at my belly. "Baby brother." She said. "I want to call him Jaime."_

_ "Oh, that seems a nice name." I told her and stroke her wavy blond hair that has gotten long since the last time I saw her. Then I planted a kiss on her forehead._

_ The front door creaked and opened. Both Kelly and I turned to look at who it was. Percy._

_ "Daddy!" Kelly exclaimed and ran to her dad who had a box in one hand and a grocery bag on the other. Percy bent down to kiss Kelly's cheek._

_ "Did you get me some candies?" Kelly asked eagerly._

_ "Yes sweetie." Percy replied. "But don't eat too much. We don't want those teeth of yours falling." He added and I laughed._

_ I stood up and walked over to where Percy was. I noticed he had a bruise just under his left eye. "Percy dear, what happened to your face?" I asked feeling concerned._

_ Percy hugged me then bent down to kiss my bulging belly. "Hello honey, are you okay now?" he asked._

_ "Yes, I'm fine." I replied. "Where did you get that bruise?" I asked again when he didn't answer me the first time._

_ Percy knitted his brows. "You don't remember?" He asked and I shook my head. "Just another product of your mood swings." He said and laughed. "It's okay. Here, I bought your favorite blueberry cheesecakes." He added and led me to the kitchen with Kelly happily skipping after us. Percy put the box of cakes and the groceries on top of the table. Kelly climbed on a chair and immediately dug into the grocery bag to get her candies._

_ My mouth watered at the sight of the cakes and I immediately snatched a slice. "Do you want juice or milk?" I heard Percy ask._

_ "Milk. Please." I replied while I busied myself eating the cake._

_ "Kelly sweetie, don't eat those. That's your mom's vitamins." Percy called out and I saw Kelly trying to open a pack of vitamins. I snatched it away from her and gave her the Skittles instead._

_ "Here's your milk." Percy said as he set down the glass and laid his warm hand over my belly. "So, how's our little Jaime doing?" he asked and kissed my cheek. _

_ "I felt him kick. I think he's fine." I replied and kissed Percy's cheek. After I pulled away, there were bits of cake that remained on his face and I wiped it away. "You stink. Go take a shower." I told him and I heard Kelly giggle._

_ "Okay." Percy replied and walked away after kissing me again._

_ I smiled as I followed him with my stare. I turned to Kelly and saw her still eating her Skittles. I reached for another slice of cake and sat back at the chair. _

_ Suddenly, I felt a pain in my belly and I felt something popped and water was streaming down my thighs. "Uh oh!" I exclaimed and clutched the table very hard. "Percy!" I shouted. "I think my water just broke! Percy! I think I'm having a baby!" I yelled as I felt the sudden pain._

* * *

I bolted but I felt something was strapped around my waist; I stared at my stomach and saw a seatbelt. I looked around and saw Percy with an indescribable face. His dad was obviously trying to hold back his laughter.

Thalia too was there. Wide – eyed and speechless… Nico was sitting beside her. They were all looking at me… even Thalia's and Nico's dads.

"What happened?" I asked as I turned to Percy who had his mouth open.

"Ummm… I believe your water just broke." Percy said. "And…" he trailed off.

"And you're having a baby!" Thalia exclaimed and broke into a loud laugh along with Nico.

"Don't worry dear, we're arriving shortly." Mr. Jackson said.

I looked out the window of the private plane and saw that we were nearing the skylines of San Francisco.

I sat there red-faced. I realized I was screaming at the last part of the dream for everybody in the real world to hear. _"Urgh… Awkward." _I thought and stared back at Percy who looked like he recovered from my sudden revelation.

It was Friday by the way and yes… we skipped school in order to go to San Francisco. Thankfully, Thalia and Nico had come along too. Their dads were meeting some investors so we took Mr. Zeus' private plane. Mr. Jackson too liked to visit my mom's grave to pay his respects.

Thinking about visiting mom's grave, I felt tears welling at the corner of my eyes. It has been so long since the last time I visited her. Thankfully dad gave his consent for me to go along with Percy and his dad.

I fidgeted with the locket hanging around my neck… which by the way had become a habit for the last few days.

I felt Percy's hand on my shoulder. "Hey, don't worry. It would be fine. You always have my shoulder to cry on." He whispered. I stared and smiled back at him. I saw his dad at the corner of my eye. He was smiling too.

* * *

When the plane landed at San Francisco International Airport, three black SUVs were already there waiting for us. Percy helped me with my luggage and opened the car door for me.

Percy and I will be staying at his father's estate. On the other hand, Thalia and Nico will be staying at their respective fathers. Well, it's not that far away because they'll be right next door.

As soon as we were all ready to go, the driver drove off. I was sitting with Percy at the backseat while his dad was riding shotgun.

It took us nearly half an hour when we arrived at their estate. Mr. Jackson's house was huge. It was a mansion! Too bad he seldom stays in it according to him. The butler greeted us and a couple servants unloaded our luggage.

"Welcome sire." The butler greeted.

"Nice to see you Alfred." Mr. Jackson greeted back. "Is lunch ready?" he asked.

"Yes sire." The old man replied then his gaze fell on Percy and me. "Oh, this must be young Master Percy." He said. I noticed Percy winced when he heard the word 'master.'

"Hello there!" Percy greeted back. "Just call me Percy." He added then held my hand. "This is Annabeth by the way… my girlfriend."

"Hello Alfred." I greeted and waved.

"Oh, what a lovely lady." Alfred replied. "You must be hungry, right this way." He ushered us in and led us to the dining room where a table was already prepared. Mr. Jackson seated at the head of the table and I sat beside Percy.

"Annabeth, I was thinking that we should visit your mom this afternoon." Mr. Jackson told me midway to our lunch.

"Whenever you want sir…" I replied but in truth, I was feeling anxious already to go.

"It's settled then." He replied and turned to Alfred. "Give them a tour of the house after." He instructed.

After lunch Alfred showed us around the house. There was a pool at the back of the house; next to it were lush gardens adorned with fresh looking roses and sunflowers and other sorts of flowers that I don't recognize. It was all beautiful but I marveled at the architecture of the entire house while Percy seemed bored as I droned along telling him… well, architecture stuff.

There was also a multimedia room next to the living room where an old black grand piano was situated. There were four bedrooms with private baths each. To end our tour, Alfred showed us our rooms. I would be staying next to Percy's while his dad would be at the other wing of the mansion.

* * *

It was nearly three when Mr. Jackson told us to prepare for we will be visiting my mom. She was buried at National Cemetery and it was quite far from the house. I wore a black T-shirt and Percy did the same. We also bought a bouquet of flowers each and candles. The trip took nearly an hour and as the car entered the gate of the cemetery, the tears I've been restraining fell uncontrollably. My heart pounded and I felt somewhat nervous. Percy laced his arm around me and pulled me closer to him.

The caretaker greeted us when we descended the car. Mr. Jackson asked the caretaker for the location of my mom's tomb but I remembered exactly where it was. I walked slowly to the direction of her grave and Percy and his dad followed behind.

The place had an eerie atmosphere. I reached the tombstone and I read my mom's name on it. My eyes sting from the tears. "Hey mom." I greeted silently and lighted a candle with Percy's help. "Sorry it took so long for me to visit." I murmured as I laid down the flowers beside the lighted candle. Percy did the same too. "I hope you're happy wherever you are. Don't worry… we're all doing fine… but I miss you so much." I continued with my silent monologue. I felt Percy's warm hand in mine and I squeezed it. "Mom, this is Percy by the way. He's my boyfriend." I introduced and cold winds swept pass us. Maybe mom's spirit was there.

"Hi Mrs. Chase." I heard Percy say. "Don't worry… I'll take care of your daughter and keep her safe." He added.

I saw a lady on the horizon, next to the tree line robed in white. She was smiling back at me and the cold wind blew again. I must be imagining things because when I blinked my eyes, she disappeared. "_It must be mom."_ I thought.

I murmured a silent prayer and kissed the tombstone before Percy and I went away to give his dad some time alone.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth and I were walking slowly along the cemetery. We left dad alone with Annabeth's mom's grave.

"So, are you okay?" I gently asked Annabeth as she wiped her tears away with her other hand.

"I'm fine." She replied. "It's just I missed her so much after all those years." She added.

To tell you the truth, that was the first time I saw Annabeth cry and I felt that my heart was in pain too. Her sadness is my sadness. Although I was crept out when I greeted her mom's tombstone; I felt an immediate cold presence around me… luckily, it vanished as soon as it came.

I gazed back at where dad was and saw him still there by the grave… talking to it.

"So…" I turned back to Annabeth. "Your water broke?" I asked her to change the subject and lighten up the mood.

"Oh god! Don't remind me. I'm really embarrassed." Annabeth replied and smacked my arm. "Did everybody hear it?" she asked looking red-faced.

"Yeah… pretty much." I replied. "You were shouting quite loud." I added.

"Urgh…" She grunted and covered her face with her hands. "It's just… I was dreaming."

"I know…" I told her and kissed her forehead.

"Did you know that Kelly wants to call her brother baby Jaime?" Annabeth said and smiled.

I was happy to hear that one. "Hmmm… really? That's a nice name." I replied. "But are you sure it's going to be a boy?" I asked.

Annabeth twirled her hair around her fingers. "Well, I don't know. It's just a dream… I don't care if it's a boy or girl… either way, I'll love him or her." She said.

"It's just a dream." I repeated. "A very nice dream at that..." I said while smiling.

"Yeah… except the part when the water broke!" Annabeth exclaimed and suddenly we were both laughing.

We never noticed dad was finished with his talking to the tombstone thing until he approached us. "It looks like you're already fine Annabeth." Dad said. I saw his eyes were a little red.

"Dad, were you crying?" I asked.

Dad put on his sunglasses. "No! I wasn't." Dad replied. I saw Annabeth smiled. "Anyways, you two go on ahead. I'll visit someone in the city." Dad instructed.

"Who?" I asked.

"Just someone important." Dad replied.

"Alright… Come on Annabeth, I'm feeling tired." I said and walked back to the car with Annabeth in tow.

* * *

It was almost 6:30 when we got back home. There's nobody else at the huge house except for the butler Alfred. I've known a lot of dad's estates but not this one. I bet he bought it recently. The house was quite homely but too huge.

"I think I need a shower." Annabeth said and went upstairs into her own room. That left me with the old butler.

"Hello Alfred." I greeted him.

"Hello master Percy." He replied and I winced. I'm uncomfortable with it.

"Oh, I told you can call me just Percy." I said. "Where are the other servants?" I asked.

"I sent them home. They only stay until six." Alfred said. "Do you want me to prepare something for you to eat?" he asked.

"Oh no, it's fine." I said and went over to the living room and turned on the TV. A few moments later, Annabeth descended the stairs. She went over to where I was sitting and cuddled with me as we both watched some documentary on NatGeo.

"You stink." Annabeth said as she laid her head on my lap. "Go take a shower." She said and I complied.

I trudged up the stairs and took a quick cold shower. After I went out of the bathroom, I got a fresh pair of shorts and sleeveless shirt and immediately went back downstairs. I was expecting to see Annabeth still on the couch in the living room but when I got there, she wasn't.

I ran into Alfred on my way to the kitchen and asked him if he saw Annabeth. "She's inside the kitchen. She insisted that she prepare you something."

"Oh, thanks." I replied and went inside the kitchen and saw my Wise Girl in front of the stove. I tip-toed and went over to her. I laced my arms around her waist and rested my head on her shoulders. Her hair smelled like lemon shampoo. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm making you some pancakes." Annabeth said. "Unfortunately, they don't have blue food coloring." She added.

"It's okay… as long as you're the one who's cooking for me." I told her and planted a kiss on her cheeks. Annabeth turned around with a ladle and pot holder on both hands; she cradled my neck and suddenly kissed my lips. I returned the gesture and soon we were like making out in front of the smoking pancake. Things were getting so hot that we were oblivious to our surroundings.

"Ehem!" I heard a girl's voice and suddenly Annabeth and I pulled apart from each other. We saw Thalia and Nico standing by the kitchen door.

"Ummm… hey!" I greeted awkwardly. Nico looked like he was bonked on the head while Thalia was grinning from ear to ear. Suddenly, the fire alarm went off and Annabeth and I jumped away from the stove and the charred remains of the poor pancake. I heard Thalia laugh.

"Oh, that was sure hot that the fire alarms went off." Nico stated plainly. Annabeth and I stood there blushing furiously.

Alfred came running into the kitchen with an alarmed face to see what happened. "Um, I'm sorry… I got distracted and didn't notice the pancakes." Annabeth said when the old butler turned to her. Thalia snorted and laughed again.

"I'll make you another one." Annabeth said to me.

"Oh, I'll help you." Thalia offered.

While Thalia and Annabeth were in the kitchen, Nico and I went to the living room to watch some movie… he browsed among the DVDs and settled on 'The Dark Knight Rises.'

"So, that was pretty hot out there." Nico said as he sat beside me on the couch.

"Oh please… as if you and Rachel never did it." I said and saw Nico's face went red immediately.

"Oh, shut up." Nico replied and we both turned our attention into the movie. A quarter way into the movie, Annabeth and Thalia joined us with freshly cooked pancakes. Annabeth sat beside me and Nico moved over to the other sofa. Thalia was sitting on the floor next to the coffee table.

I lay down on Annabeth's lap while we shared a piece of pancake. Halfway into the movie and I fell asleep.

* * *

_It was a cloudy day and I found myself in the kitchen of our dream-house. Believe or not, I was cooking. Judging from my mundane cooking skills, the thing I was preparing wouldn't turn out well. I heard Kelly stroll into the kitchen in her pjs clutching a pack of Skittles and rubbing her eyes._

_ "Her sweetie, where's your mom?" I asked._

_ "She's in your room, sleeping. Little Jaime is making her sick again." My daughter replied as she climbed into the chair and reached for a grape in the middle of the table. "Dad, what are you cooking?"_

_ "Ummm… an omelet?" I said/asked._

_ Kelly stood on top of the chair and peered into the pan. "That doesn't look like an omelet." Kelly said. "Mom doesn't cook it that way."_

_ "Oh, I'm not really a good cook." I told her._

_ "You can ask grandma for help." Kelly said. "She's in the living room." she added._

_ That made me smile. Thank god mom was there._

_ "Let's ask your grandma for some help" I told Kelly and turned off the stove and we went out the kitchen and headed for the living room._

_ I was expecting to see mom when I got there but a stranger was sitting on our couch, reading the morning's newspaper. The woman looked like she's in her late forties. Her hair was dark and reached at the middle of her back. _

_She folded the newspaper and looked at me calculatingly. I stared back at her… I noticed her eyes were gray…_

"_Grandma!" Kelly exclaimed and ran to the woman…_

_The woman stood and carried Kelly in her arms. She turned to me after she smoothed Kelly's hair. "Hello Percy. I've been looking forward to finally meet you…"_

* * *

__**I know... it took me sooooo long to update... hehe... I've been busy with school lately so, I'm sorry :) And forgive me for leaving you with this cliffhanger too... I promise I'll try to update sooner this time.**

**So, I hope you'll find this update interesting enough. Please do leave a review. Thanks for reading.**

**I'll be posting Chapter 3 of Olympic Toddlers tomorrow. Sorry I wasn't able to update that story either because I made a few changes. :) I'm thinking of updating Respite from the Storm too because I'm going to have a long weekend next week. so stay tuned :D**

**xoxo, th3craft3r**


	26. The Prophecy and Prank… Well, Sort of

**Chapter 26**

**The Prophecy and Prank… Well, Sort of**

**Percy's POV**

* * *

_"Are you..?" I stuttered as I stared at the woman in front of me._

_ She smiled such a sad smile. "Yes Percy… I am Athena, Annabeth's mom." she told me; her voice sounded throaty. Her gray eyes were almost boring into mine which was kind of unsettling._

_ "Um… hello…" I replied without anything else to say and I realized I was face to face with a long dead woman._

_ "So, you do look like your father." She said then paused. "Kelly dear, please go and check on your mom." She told my daughter._

_ "Yes, grandma." My dream-daughter replied and went on her way happily._

_ "Uh… please sit down." I offered as I sat myself on the other couch. "Can I offer you something?" I asked._

_ Athena shook her head._

_I was quiet for some time, thinking of something to say. "So… you and dad were…" I trailed off again and shifted my gaze. Her gray eyes were much more intense than my Wise Girl's and it was making me uncomfortable._

_ "Yes… we were…" She replied as she sat down again opposite me; a mischievous smile lit up her face. "But that was a long time ago. And I'm not here to talk about it."_

_ "With all due respect Mrs. Chase, why are you here?" I asked nervously._

_ "Well, since this is a dream, I guess anything is possible right?" she asked me. I scratched my head and nodded at her. "Am I making you uncomfortable?" she asked again._

_ "Well, a little." I told her truthfully as I fidgeted in the couch._

_ Annabeth's mom smiled. "I'm sorry…" she trailed off. "But don't be afraid." She added and averted her gaze. "I don't bite." Then she laughed. _

_ "She's a bit weird" I thought and laughed along nervously._

_ There was a moment of silence and then she looked at me again with a serious face. "To tell you the truth…" she began. "As much as fate is concerned, I never really liked you for my daughter at first." She told me in a somewhat cold voice. "Too bad, If I were alive I could have made things much more difficult for you" she added and smiled wickedly. I don't know if she's serious or just making fun of me._

_ "Now I know where Annabeth got her sadistic nature." I thought to myself as I looked at her mom with wariness._

_ "But I see that you are the person that's making her happy so I'll give my blessing." Athena continued. "Take care of my daughter for me, Percy Jackson. Keep her safe and make her much more happy." She paused and her expression turned somewhat sad. And then I saw teardrops falling from her eyes._

_ "Mrs. Chase, why are you crying?" I asked._

_ "Nothing…" she waved her hand dismissively. "Promise me that you'll protect her and make her happy." She said._

_ "Of course… I will… I promise that I won't ever leave her." I replied and I don't know if I should pat her on the back or something to assure her._

_ "Hmmm…" she started as she swiped away her tears. "There is much yet you have to go through and much more you have to endure until both of you can live what they call that happily ever after." Then she stood up. "I hope you will find the courage to face the challenges and tragedies ahead."_

_ Her words made me really nervous and worried. "Tragedies? What tragedies?" I asked as I got to my feet._

_ "It is not for me to tell but I will give you a clue." She said. _

_ I face-palmed and look at Athena. "A clue..? What's this? A game show..?"_

_ She put her hands on either of her waist. "Now be patient. I do not dictate what's going to happen. I can only help you be prepared. That's why I came to give you this some sort of prophecy." Annabeth's mom snapped and I was terribly horrified. "You really are barnacle beard's son. Urgh!" I heard her say quietly._

_ "Okay… what is it?" I asked all the while I wanted to laugh at her last remarks._

_ "Listen carefully and do well to remember these lines." She ordered._

* * *

_._

_Sweet dearest daughter shall turn three_

_To mark that long appointed tragedy,_

_The waters will deliver him from death,_

_The silver lady will give him breath._

_He will lose all the ones he holds dear_

_And she will spend her days in tears._

_Dreams will give them respite from the storm_

_Until the day their love for each other, reborn._

_._

* * *

_I scratched my head again as I stared at Annabeth's mom. "What does that even mean? Can't you tell it to me plainly? You know, without the rhymes thingy?" I asked courteously. _

_ "No, dear… You have to figure it out for yourself." She stated. _

_ "Is there anything else?" I asked _

"_No, that's all for now." She replied. Then, I heard small footsteps. I turned and saw Kelly skipping down the stairs. She was still wearing her pjs and holding a pack of Cheetos on her hands. When she reached down the stairs, she immediately ran to me._

_ "So, how's mommy doing?" I asked as I picked her up. I turned to see that her grandmother was looking at us amusedly._

_ "She's alright… she doesn't want to get up though." Kelly replied. "Daddy, can you open this for me?" she asked as she handed me the Cheetos._

_ "But baby, it's so early… no junk foods for you." I told her. Kelly pouted. "But I'm hungry… and you don't know how to cook!" she exclaimed. "Oh, mom said you must bring her breakfast to bed. She's starving."_

_ "Er… okay…" was the only reply I managed. I noticed Athena was trying hard not to laugh._

_ "Um… can you help me with the cooking thing?" I asked Athena._

_ "Of course… I would be delighted." She answered. "Come Kelly, what do you want for breakfast?"_

_ "Great! I'm cooking with a dead woman!" I thought as I followed her to the kitchen with Kelly on my arms. When I entered the kitchen again… the dream faded…_

* * *

I woke up alone on the couch… nobody else were there. I thought about the dream for a moment; it was really weird and foreboding. The thought of Annabeth's mom crept me out.

The TV was turned off. My cousins are nowhere to be found and Annabeth wasn't there. I got up, scratching my head and rubbing my eyes. "Annabeth!" I called out. I waited for an answer but there was none. "Wise Girl! Thalia! Nico!" I shouted louder and then listened for a moment… then nobody replied. I was beginning to feel uneasy. I got my phone from my pocket and called Annabeth… I waited again… then the line went busy. I tried Thalia's and Nico's but with the same results.

"Alfred!" I called out again as I strode into one of the rooms adjoining the living room. I found the old butler snoring on a couch in front of the fireplace. I went over and nudged him a little.

"Oh, sorry… what can I do for you Young Master Percy?" he asked as he looked up at me.

"Um… have you seen my cousins and Annabeth?" I asked.

"Aren't they with you sir?" he asked as he stood up.

"_Seriously, I wouldn't ask if they're with me." _I thought. "No." I replied.

Alfred scratched his head. "The last time I saw them was they're watching a movie in the living room." he said moving towards the fireplace.

"Yes, I was with them back then." I said. "You haven't seen them afterwards?"

"No. I thought I should give you some private time to yourselves." Alfred replied while he tended to the embers in the fireplace. "Don't worry sir, I'll help you look for them." He added.

"Right. Thanks." I said then went out of the room.

"Maybe they're upstairs." Alfred said.

"Okay, I'll check."

I went upstairs and went over to check every room but still there was no sign of them. _"Where could they possibly go?"_ I wondered as I approached the last room; I heard heavy footsteps and the air suddenly became cold. The door was ajar but the lights were turned off. I entered and noticed that the curtains were drawn and the window was open. I came closer and peered out to the gardens and pool below. Nobody was there. I looked up to the bright gray moon and remembered Annabeth's mom's eyes. I shudder suddenly ran through my body and I closed the window.

When I turned around, horror struck me… "Waaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed with full force until nearly all the air in my lungs had been depleted. I pushed the figure standing in front of me away and ran to the door. I heard a thud as the 'monster' fell to the floor. I opened the door and was greeted by another hooded figure robed in white. I screamed again and went back inside, the 'monster' was still lying on the floor and I jumped over it. I found a big cabinet and hid inside it.

My heart was pounding really fast as I huddled inside the cabinet. It was big enough the almost three people can fit in it. There were some dresses hanged inside and I hid behind it as I nervously anticipated what would happen next.

The door creaked. Sweat was running down from my forehead and my whole body was trembling. Suddenly, a light went on beside me and I immediately stared at it. A floating head was staring back at me and I yelped and fell down to the base of the cabinet in surprise. I looked at the head again and saw… Annabeth holding a flashlight…

"Wise Girl?" I asked in disbelief. She broke into a loud laugh and fell next to me. I heard laughter outside too.

"Seriously, you should've seen your face Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said between her fits of laughter.

"That's not funny!" I scolded her.

Annabeth continued laughing but eventually stopped when she noticed that I remained quiet. "Ow come on, it's just a prank." She said as reached a hand to touch my shoulder.

"You know, I was worried sick about you." I said then crossed my arms and frowned. Annabeth turned the flashlight towards me and I tried so hard to look like sulking.

"Oh Percy, don't pout." She teased.

I remained quiet and crossed my arms.

Annabeth's face turned sympathetic. "You know what, you're like such a sulky crybaby." She said then leaned over to plant a quick kiss on my cheek.

I couldn't help it anymore and I laughed. "Okay… you totally got me." I said then stood up. I offered a hand and hauled her up. Someone knocked on the cabinet's door. "Come on guys." I heard Thalia's voice.

I opened the cabinet door and saw that the hooded woman was in fact Thalia that had a cut-up white blanket over her. Nico was wearing a mask and an all-black leotard and skinny black jeans. A fur-coat draped over his shoulders. He looked really ridiculous.

"Nice scream Perce." Nico said and laughed.

"Someday, I'll get my revenge." I said then punched his arm.

"What took you so long inside?" Thalia asked Annabeth.

"Oh, Percy sulked." Annabeth said and stuck her tongue out at me.

"Did Alfred know about this?" I asked.

"Yeah." Nico replied and stood up.

"In fact, he showed us where to get the costumes." Thalia added.

"Oh, that's just unfair." I mumbled as I walked over to the door. "Come on I'm hungry, maybe Alfred set out the dinner already." I said.

"You guys go eat ahead, I'll join you afterwards." Thalia said.

"Why where are you going?" Annabeth asked.

"Ummm…" Thalia stuttered.

Nico stood up. "She wet herself from laughing." He said casually. Wise Girl and I broke into laughter.

"Grrr… I'll kill you!" Thalia shouted and chased Nico who ran down the stairs.

I smiled then turned to Annabeth who was walking beside me. "My dad's not home yet?" I asked.

"Nope." Annabeth replied. "Alfred mentioned something that he'll be late."

"Oh… so, will you show us around San Fran tomorrow?" I asked.

"Sure." She replied and smiled as we went down the stairs.

* * *

**Thalia's POV**

* * *

I entered the kitchen after… you know… I went home and changed out of my wet pants… umm…

I sat side Nico opposite Percy and Annabeth. Okay… I'd like to squeal each time I saw those two together. Yeah, the squealing part is really not like me… but hey, I'm happy for my friend Annie and my cousin. They seem perfect for each other.

I had the privilege to witness how the almost stone hearted Annabeth fall in love. I once thought she was a lesbian… hehe… well not bad… I could have her myself. Just kidding of course…

So, we were eating dinner. Annabeth was sharing with Percy's plate. _"Oh aren't they adorable!" _ I thought and nudged Nico under the table and pointed at the couple in front of us. Nico smiled. _"Hmmm… I bet you and Rachel was doing that stuff too." _I thought as I stared back at him. _"Crap! I need to get a boyfriend too!"_

After dinner, we decided to explore the house a little then when we got tired, we settled back in the living room. Percy and Nico played tennis on the Wii while Annabeth and I sat at the couch and talked about her weird dreams.

"So, you were having a baby if I recall correctly?" I teased her.

Annabeth's face turned to cherry. "Don't remind me. That's so embarrassing." Annabeth replied.

"Well, I think that was funny." I said. "So, tell me about it."

"Urgh…" Annabeth huffed then paused. She went into her thinking mode. "Well, Kelly's already five." She started. "She likes to eat candies a lot and she's missing a front tooth." She said then laughed a little. "And oh! I was craving for blueberry cheesecakes and apparently beat Percy up when I have mood swings." She added and beamed at me.

"Ow, you're a lousy story teller." I said. "But that sounds funny! So, what did Percy do when you screamed that you're having the baby? In the dream I mean."

"Well, I don't know… when I screamed in pain… that's when the dream faded."

We talked on and on until Uncle Poseidon arrived. He chatted with us for a while then went to his study. Percy asked Nico and me to sleepover and I agreed.

It was already late and I was feeling so tired that I wanted to sleep. Annabeth had already passed out on the couch and was snoring a little. Nico was looking drowsy and so was Percy.

"Hey, Thalia" Percy called. "You can take the room next to Annabeth's Nico will take the other next to mine." He said. "You look really tired. Maybe we should go to bed already."

I just nodded my head at him as I stood up.

Percy went over to the couch and scooped up Annabeth in his arms. _"Oh! Enough with the sweetness already!" _my mind commented as I followed them up the stairs.

When I reached my designated room, I passed out on the bed immediately.

Around midnight, I woke up to get a glass of water. I passed by Annie's room and heard something… of course, I wasn't snooping around but when I heard Annabeth's voice saying, "Percy, stop that! It tickles!" then she giggled. I stopped in my tracks and decided to listened a bit more. Okay… okay… I was snooping.

"Seaweed Brain! I said stop! And put on your shirt!" I heard Annie's voice again as I pressed my ear against the wall.

"Ow, come on Wise Girl! Shush! You don't want to wake my cousins…" Percy replied.

"Fine. Just stop tickling me. I want to go to sleep." Annie said.

"Oh okay. Hmmm… your hair smells sweet." I heard a giggle and held my breath. _"What are they doing?"_ I thought as a smile formed on my face.

"Here, just cuddle with that pillow." Annabeth said and I heard a thud.

"Hey, that hurts!" Percy yelped. I tried to hold back my laughter.

"Oh, please… that's just a pillow."

"Fine. But I want to cuddle with you…. You're much more…"

"Much more what?" Annie's voice was almost a whisper.

"Warmer…" Percy replied.

"Fine."

I listened for a while longer but they already stopped talking so I decided to go and get my glass of water. _"Hmmm… maybe I'll be seeing cute Kelly sooner than I think."_ I thought was I descended the stairs.

After I quenched myself and I was back on my bed. The noises on the other room had stop and I tried to sleep again. Sometime later… a _weird_ dream came…

* * *

**Yey! I'm alive and finally an update... i know some of you might already be pissed and thinking that I was already dead or something... hehe... well I apologize for the very late update... I've been having writer's block lately :( **

**Anyways, I hope you like this one... and I would really much appreciate it if you leave a review :) I'll update as soon as I can...**

**I'm not done with Chapter 4 of Olympic toddlers yet but you are welcome to read an excerpt from it here:**_ th3craft3r dot blogspot dot com_**  
**

**xoxo, th3craft3r**


	27. Thalia's Task for the Day

**Chapter 27**

**Thalia's Task for the Day**

**Thalia's POV**

* * *

_I found myself staring in front of a mirror. I almost didn't recognize the woman in the reflection. But after a while I admitted that the mature looking woman must be me. I scratched my head in confusion on what the hell was happening._

_ I was wearing a ridiculous black blazer and white skirt. "Since when did I wear a skirt?" I was thinking when suddenly I saw a girl's head peered into the room from the reflection on the mirror. Half of her body was hidden by the door's frame. Her features looked somewhat familiar, curly honey blonde hair; cute dimples on both cheeks and the overall shape of her face reminded me of my best friend Annabeth. I immediately thought it must be her but the girl looked young… way too young like five years old young. And to top it off, she has sea green eyes… so therefore, I came to the conclusion… that she was not Annabeth._

_ Slowly, I turned and face the girl who by that time had emerged from the door frame and looked at me directly like she was scared and confused. She was wearing a white overall or whatever you call that kind of clothing but I think it was cute._

_ We both stared at each other for maybe five minutes… okay fine, five whole seconds. And then the girl started talking. She gave me her big pleading eyes thing and said: "Aunt Thalia, I'm hungry." Now, I gotta tell you guys, it was a real shocker! "Aunt Thalia?" I asked myself and the girl. The girl, whoever she was, nodded her head at me and just stared at me hopefully. _

_ And then, it suddenly dawned on me, Yeah… I know… I was kinda slow but you got to give me some credit for realizing that I was in what Annie and Percy called their 'Dream World.' I nearly fainted but soon found out that it was impossible to faint in a dream. _

"_You must be Kelly." I mumbled and the girl nodded her head again then smiled at me. "Where are your mom and dad?" I asked._

_ "They're at the hospital with grandma." Kelly said. _

"_Gods, she really freakin' looks like Annabeth." I thought to myself as I walked towards her. "Hospital? Why? Did something happen?" I asked._

_Kelly stared at me again and gave me a confused face. "Mom's giving birth." She said. "At least, that's what dad told me." She added. "You don't remember?"_

"_I… uh… of course I remember." I lied. "Duh, I have no idea what I'm doing here." I added internally._

"_Aunt Thalia?" Kelly asked again._

"_Yes… um… sweetie?" I asked._

_Kelly scrunched her brows. "I'm still hungry…" she said and I face-palmed. "And you call me Kels, not sweetie." She added. "Are you okay? You look weird."_

_I turned red in embarrassment. "Great! I'm being talked down by a kid." I cursed myself in my thoughts. "I'm alright Kels, just a little dizzy. Let's go get some… er… breakfast." I told my niece and put a hand on her back as we went looking for their kitchen._

"_So, I guess I'm your babysitter while your mom and dad are away." I told Kelly as we strolled into their kitchen. Kelly just smiled at me happily showing at me her pearly white teeth with the front one missing_

_I walked over to the fridge and checked out if there was something that's already prepared. All the rotten luck, there wasn't any prepared food. _

"_What do you want to eat?" I turned to Kelly and saw her sitting on a nearby chair with her feet dangling._

"_I want spaghetti." Kelly replied._

"_Um… Er… there's none on the fridge." I told her._

"_Can't you cook?" Kelly asked. Alright, it's another embarrassing moment – on a scale of 1 to 5, my cooking skills are not necessarily zero… maybe just 0.5. _

_I sighed. "Of, course I know how to cook." I told Kelly and smiled at her. Okay, I lied at her again._

_I searched for the ingredients in their cupboard. Luckily, there weren't any tomato sauce to be found. I turned to Kelly again who still remained seated. "How about I make you some pancakes?" I asked her._

_Kelly stared back at me and gave me a look that was about to cry. "But I want spaghetti." She said while giving her big pleading sea-green eyes look. "Please?" she added._

"_But there's no tomato sauce." I told her. My niece started sniffling. "Oh great! Don't cry on me." I thought hopefully. "Look, I'll make the pancakes blue." I added and Kelly seemed to buy it because she nodded her head and smiled a little._

_I immediately grabbed the pancake mix in the cupboard, then some blue food coloring. Believe me; my cousin was like a blue food freak. There were stacks of blue food coloring that almost filled a quarter of their cupboard. "I wonder if Annie ever tried to cook blue spaghetti…" _

_I began mixing the ingredients after reading the instruction on the pancake mix pack for maybe the fifth or seventh time. Kelly was staring at me amusedly as I shuffled in the kitchen. After that, it was like a fencing match between me and the frying pan. When it was finally done, I managed to prepare five pancakes; two were looking not exactly as the picture on the packaging shows. Another two were slightly burnt and the last one was charred – well not exactly charred but rendered unedible. My advice, DON'T LET ME COOK FOR YOU._

_I put the slightly burnt pancakes in front of Kelly. She stared at the pancakes suspiciously and began poking at it before lifting her fork to take a small bite. She looked up at me. "I want a glass of hot chocolate." She said. "Please?" she added hopefully._

"_Fine." I said and grabbed a glass and added three spoons of 'chocolate powder' in it then some sugar and lukewarm water. I stirred the cup and gave it to Kelly while she chewed on the pancakes. She took a sip and immediately spat back the chocolate in my direction. Luckily, I managed to avoid the incoming spit. "Ack! Why does it taste different Auntie?" she asked while wiping her mouth and then she started yelling "Water!" I immediately gave her a glass of water and she gargle it._

"_What?" I asked her in surprise. I grabbed the glass of the hot chocolate and sampled it. Surely, it tasted bitter. I glanced back at the supposed to be chocolate powder and found that the container had a label which read 'Coffee Powder' "Stupid!" I cursed myself as I scratched my head._

_I grabbed another cup. Now that's the part which I was absolutely stupid. My second attempt in making hot chocolate made preparing pancakes like a walk in the park. Kelly spat out the chocolate again. That time, I managed to get the correct chocolate powder but I accidentally put iodized salt instead of sugar. "Am I really that dumb?" I wondered. _

_Kelly fixed her slightly angry eyes at me. It was almost like she was giving me that are-you-trying-to-kill-me look._

"_I'm so sorry Kels, Aunt Thalia' a bit clumsy." I told her then prepared another glass of hot chocolate. That time, I really made sure that the ingredients were correct then I took a sip from it before giving it to my niece._

_I just watched as Kelly finished her pancakes and emptied her glass of lukewarm chocolate. After she survived the breakfast I prepared for her, she asked me if we could go for a walk in the community park nearby. At first, I thought I should tie a leash around her but then decided against it._

_So, there we were… walking towards the park according to Kelly. I had no idea where we were going so I let her lead me on. Three blocks away from their house, we found the community park. There were a lot other kids and their nannies and parents around. Kelly went immediately to the playground where she settled on a swing. Of course, as a 'concerned' aunt, I followed her._

"_Aunt Thalia, can you give me a push?" Kelly asked as she looked up at me._

"_Sure Kels." I replied as I gave the swing… well, a swing. Kelly laughed happily as she held on to the chains on both sides while I kept on swinging her. "Higher." She told me so I gave her a stronger swing. After a while, my arms were getting sore of pushing the swing and absentmindedly, I gave it one forceful swing. The next thing I saw was that my beloved niece was flying. Fortunately, she landed inside the sandbox._

"_Oh God!" I shrieked in terror as I ran to her side immediately. Kelly started crying while I wiped the sand from her face and dress. "Come here." I said as I dragged her to a nearby bench. "It's okay. I'm here. I'm so sorry." I apologized and tried to shush her furiously. I checked for bruises and cuts but there were none. Luckily my niece was like durable._

_Moments later, Kelly's crying toned down into sobs. Then my phone rang. "Hello?" I answered._

"_Hey Thals!" Percy's voice greeted from the other end of the line._

"_What's the matter?" I asked._

"_I just want to check how you and Kelly are doing." Percy said. "Annabeth's already on the delivery room." he added._

"_Oh, we're fine." I told him while Kelly continued sobbing. I ran my palms in circles against her back._

"_Is that Kelly's sobbing I hear?" Percy asked._

"_Um… er… yeah." I said._

"_Why? What happened?" Percy asked again. Alarm and concern coated his voice._

"_Uh, nothing… she just uh… tripped." I told him. "Don't worry, we're fine." I added reassuringly._

"_Please, let me talk to her." Percy said. "Uh oh…" I thought but handed the phone to Kelly. "Here, your dad wants to talk to you."_

_As soon as Kelly had the phone against her mouth she said: "Daddy, Aunt Thalia made me fly!" she blabbered and sobbed. "I'm okay." "Yes" "Where's mommy?" "Tell her I love her" "Yes" and so on… I heard Kelly say before she handed the phone back to me._

"_Thalia, what did Kelly mean when she said you made her fly?" Percy's slightly angry voice said._

"_Oh, it was just an accident, she fell from the swing but she's perfectly fine." I replied._

"_Oh, okay… well then, please keep Kelly safe." Percy said. "And thanks for volunteering to look after her until we get home." He added._

"_Uh… no problem." I replied. "Volunteering? What the!" I wondered internally._

"_Okay… I got to go, I'll check on you two later." Percy said and hung up._

_I put my phone back into my pocket and stared at Kelly. "Do you want some ice cream?" I asked her._

"_Yes please." Kelly replied happily._

"_Come on then." I told her and we walked together to the ice cream parlor across the street. There were only a few people lining up._

"_What flavor do you want?" I asked Kelly as I stared down at her while she clung to my skirt._

_She looked up. "I can't see." She told me. I picked her up and carried her against my hip. She stared down hungrily at the various flavors. "I want that one." She pointed to the rocky road flavor._

"_Two rocky roads, please." I told the lady behind the counter._

_After paying for the ice cream, we went back to the park and sat at the bench while we both licked our ice cream. Moments later, a lady sat beside us. She was wearing a pink scarf around her neck and a pink dress too and a mini skirt. I wouldn't have cared if she didn't reek of designer perfume which was really a terrible assault to my senses._

_I looked at the lady and she smiled at me. "You would do." She mumbled and giggled excitedly. I rolled my eyes and thought she must be retarded. But then, she pinched Kelly's cheek. "Oh Kelly! You look dazzling as ever darling." The lady said and squealed." _

"_Excuse me, do we know you?" I asked the lady but she just sighed and didn't answer. Instead, she just stared back at me again and fixed her violet eyes at me – which I got to tell you guys was weird. I mean, do violet eyes even exist?_

"_I just hope you're there for poor Annie when the time comes." The lady said which confused me even more. She was starting to freak me out more than just this weird dream._

"_Hey, what are you talking about?" I asked. "And do we even know you?" I added but the lady just stood and smiled at me and Kelly. She pinched Kelly's cheeks again and walked away. "See you in six years Kelly dear." I heard her say before she turned on a curb and disappeared among crowd._

* * *

"Hey Thals!" I felt someone shaking me. "Wake up!" a familiar voice said. I opened my eyes and saw Annabeth standing by my bedside. "Hey, get up and get ready, we're going out." She said and shook me again.

I rubbed my eyes and tried to focus on Annabeth's face. For a brief moment, I saw her eyes were green and she reminded me of Kelly. Then I blinked and rubbed my eyes again and I was assured that it was really Annie. "You wouldn't believe what just happened." I said as I looked up at her.

"What are you talking about?" she asked and sat beside me.

"A weird dream." I told her and she looked shocked like her eyes turned to the size of saucers... It's an exaggeration but you get it... haha

* * *

**Hey guys... I just came back from my vacation... and forgive me for this late update... but I do hope you enjoy this :))**

**Anyways, as usual... thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review!**

**xoxo, th3craft3r**


	28. It is What it Looks Like

**Chapter 28**

**Six Years Later**

**(It is What it Looks Like)**

**Annabeth's POV**

* * *

_A/N: Contains scenes and themes that may not be appropriate for younger audiences. Parental Guidance is advised._

* * *

My eyes were glued on the computer monitor as I added finishing touches to another project that Thalia's dad had commissioned. They are going to build another building in the city so Thalia asked me to draw the plans. She was helping her dad run their company that time.

I had been working as a freelance Architect by the way. I got a scholarship from NYU when we graduated High School. And I've been living in New York for the past four years with Thalia while we finished our studies. But last week, I've moved in to this house that both Percy and I bought together. Thanks of course to our savings and the incentives he got from his dad for finishing Business Management at Berkeley College.

_"Oh God, it's getting late. I need to cook dinner before he arrives." _I thought as I glanced to the wall clock just above my workstation. I got up and tidied up the top of my desk, turned the music on and immediately head for the kitchen. Mrs. O'Leary emerged from under the desk and followed me. The old dog had been with us since the last summer when Sally and Paul brought her for a visit.

And to answer your questions, Yes. Percy and I are living together. And No. we're not married _yet. _

The house. _Our _house... was a every bit of comforting as I imagined it to be. It was a two-story house with three bedrooms and two baths. We also have our own office room where I usually hang out to do my recent projects. The living room was dominated by a white comfy couch and a flat screen TV and two loveseats and a crystal coffee table. Blue-green curtains hung on each window. The kitchen was just the right size, not too big, not too small. There's an island counter on the middle and cupboads lined the wall. Percy had it painted light green and I love it. I've developed an interest in cooking for the past years so I really enjoyed whipping up some new stuff in there. Outside there's a pool and a patio.

I've been feeling quite lonely and restless the past few days despite the comeliness of the house. Percy works during the day as an Assistant Operations Manager in his dad's company which basically leaves me alone at home.

* * *

I tied an apron around and got the recipe book from the counter top. Tied my hair in a ponytail and started cooking. I decided to make some mushroom and chicken soup for dinner. I also microwaved the leftover fried chicken and prepared a pitcher of iced tea and some vegetable salad. I started humming along to the music from the living room while I stirred the soup. Mrs. O'Leary was playing with her squeaky toy under the dining table.

After making sure that everything's set for dinner, I decided to take a refreshing shower. Then I went upstairs to _our _ room to change. I sat at the bed and combed my blonde hair that somewhat had gotten longer that it reached the middle of my back. At the bedside table was a picture of me and Percy enjoying a holiday vacation in Montauk. I just smiled to myself remembering that I nearly drowned that day. Fortunately _my _Percy was there to save me.

After putting on a white shirt and black shorts, I went back downstairs and headed for the living room. I sat on the couch and waited impatiently for Percy. I turned on the TV but found the shows uninteresting. I fidgeted with the locket around my neck. Then suddenly a wave of memories flooded through my mind. I opened the locket, which I haven't done in a long time. Inside it was the picture of our dream-daughter Kelly. Well it was really my picture but with green eyes that Percy edited once. Oh how I miss seeing Kelly so much.

The thing is, when we went home from San Francisco six years ago, the dreams gradually stopped. However, Thalia told me about that one weird dream she had where she babysat Kelly... I found it very funny. Yes, I had normal dreams but never the ones about Kelly. But some nights, I'd lie awake and tried to reminisce the scenes in my mind... Kelly with her front tooth missing. Percy, holding our daughter. Then there was baby Jaime whom I never had the chance to see how he looked like. _"Those images seemed so distant now."_ I thought as I stared at the picture in the locket. I closed it because I felt a tear slipping from my right eye. _"Silly me. Crying over dreams."_ I scolded myself. On the other hand, I was also thakful that the weird dreams stopped because it made us concentrate on reality and less distraction on our College life.

Although I'm thankful that the absence of the dreams (which bought Percy and me together to start with) didn't tore Percy and I apart. In a way, it made us even closer as we tried to make those dreams a reality. _"Maybe both of us are really excited in seeing the real Kelly." _I thought and a mischievous smile crossed me lips.

* * *

I was deeply absorbed in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed that the doorbell was ringing. Mrs. O'Leary ran out from the kitchen and started barking. I got up from the couch and walked over to the front door. I opened the door and as I expected, Percy greeted me with a huge tired smile. I immediately hugged him and we went inside. Mrs. O'Leary was circling around us happily wagging her tail.

"So, how's work?" I asked Percy as we settled on the couch. He started taking off his business suit.

Percy smiled at me again. "Tiring, as usual." He replied then leaned over to kiss me on the cheek. "How's your day?" Percy asked.

"Well, uneventful as always." I started. "But I already finished the plans for Thalia's new building." I told him.

Percy nodded his head. "What's for dinner?" he asked.

"Well, there's mushroom and chicken soup to warm you up." I told him. "But I guess, you'll love dessert later." I whispered wickedly. Percy blushed and I laughed. I dragged him from the couch and into the kitchen.

We shared a bowl of warm soup while Mrs. O'Leary chewed on a chicken wing beneath the table. "I was expecting the soup would be blue." Percy joked.

"Yeah right, remind me next time." I told him as I raised another spoon of soup to his mouth. He got himself a glass of iced tea and I immediately took it away from him. "Hey, that's mine!" Percy protested as he tried to reach for the iced tea that I quickly drank.

"What's yours is ours remember?" I told him as I set the empty glass down. Percy smiled. "Yeah." he agreed and poured another glass of iced tea.

"But what's mine is mine." I joked and Percy smirked. "Hurry up and take your shower." I told him. "I'm not sleeping next to you while you smell like sweat." I added then went to give our dog some Alpo.

Moments later, Percy stood up and was about to wash the dishes. "Just leave them there. I'll wash it while you go take your shower." I told him and he went out the kitchen after giving me another hug and kiss.

After washing the dishes, I went back to the living room with a bucket of popcorn and made myself comfortable on the couch. I turned on the TV and decided to watch a movie. I scanned our movie collection and played the movie 'Flipped' while I waited for Percy. I stared at my hands, a silver ring wrapped around my ring finger. _Our Engagement Ring._ I smiled as I studied it. It was a miniature replica of the bracelets that Percy got us on our very first date when we were 18. He proposed the day after I got my degree in college. (I'll tell you the story some other time)

I turned my attention back to the movie as soon as Percy came down, wearing a gray shirt and black shorts. He sat next to me after he turned off the lights. We shared the popcorn as we both watched the movie. After a while, I put the bucket of popcorn on the coffee table and cuddled with Percy. I sat on top of him and laid my head on his shoulder.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

* * *

It had been a tiring day at work but thank god it's Friday. It's nice to come home when someone's waiting for you. I've always looked forward at Annabeth's smile each time she greeted me. We shared a nice dinner and after that, I took my shower. When I came back down, I found Annabeth on the couch watching a movie. I proceeded to turn off the lights. Then I sat beside her while we shared popcorn.

Halfway through the movie, she put the popcorn away and we cuddled. "Someone's in a good mood." I whispered to her as she moved on top of me and rested her head on my shoulder. I wrapped her in a warm embrace.

Annabeth changed position and straddled me. In the dimness of the living room, I saw a smile on her face as she stared down at me. Then she ran her fungers on my hair before she bent down and kissed me. At the corner of my eye, I saw Mrs. O'Leary pigging out on the popcorn.

Annabeth was breathing heavily when we pulled apart from the kiss. Then we stood up, still wrapped in an embrace, we kissed again. I kissed her neck which ilicited a giggle from her... then her earlobes and back to her lips. Annabeth let out a soft moan as we crashed back into the couch. We continued making out and she tensed when my hands found her chest... but she gradually relaxed. Somehow, it brought back memories...

We rolled around and we fell to the floor. My back hurt but we continued kissing. Mrs. O'Leary had dragged off the bucket of popcorn somewhere else. We stood up again and Annabeth removed my shirt. "Let's move to the room." She said while catching her breath.

We proceeded upstairs... dropping articles of clothing along the way that when we finally reached _our_ room, I was down to my boxers and Annabeth was only wearing her short shorts. Well... we continued what we were doing.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up feeling really drained and sore. Annabeth had her head on my chest and her blond hair was tossed around. Our legs were tangled with each other and... Yes, we were naked. Annabeth opened her eyes and smiled as soon as she saw me. She kissed me and I kissed her back. A contented grin lined her face when we pulled apart. We stayed like that for a couple more minutes.

"Do, you want breakfast in bed?" Annabeth teased.

"Well, that wouldn't be so bad." I replied and kissed her again. We were about to make out again when we heard a shriek from downstairs.

"OH MY GOD!" the voice rang out. Annabeth and I scrambled out of bed in a hurry to see what was happening. Annabeth only had a blanket around her and I managed to put on my boxers before we dashed out the door. When we descended the stairs... Thalia was holding Annabeth's bra on one hand while trying not to laugh so hard at our shocked faces.

"Hey." I managed to say through my red face.

"Err... I think... it is what it looks like." Annabeth said while we started gathering up our clothes that were all over the place as Thalia continued laughing and pretending to cover her eyes.

* * *

**Hi guys! i'm back. Sorry for taking so long to update and for the time skip. I had the next chapters planned out... There's more or less 17 chapters to go and questions will be answered :)**

**Consider this as the beginning of the second part of the story. I'm thinking about writing a tie-in to this fic in the future to cover up the six years. Well, I hope you like this update though :) What's your favorite chapter so far?**

**Anyways, Thanks for reading and Please don't forget to leave a review for me :)**

**I'll update as soon as I can.**

**xoxo, th3craft3r**

**P.S. You'll be seeing baby Kelly soon...**


	29. False Alarm Well, Not Really

**Chapter 29**

**False Alarm. Well, Not Really.**

**Annabeth's POV**

* * *

It's been three weeks since that fiasco and embarassment that we got from Thalia. Well... to tell you the truth, Percy and I did 'it' for four more times since then. Blame it on the raging hormones.

I woke up that particular morning, feeling nauseated. Percy was still asleep beside me and Kelly's owl (the one he gave me during our first date) was nestled between us. I gingerly removed his hands from above my chest as I got up from bed. I went to wash my face in the bathroom and combed my hair before going out to prepare our breakfast.

It was a fine morning. Mrs. O'Leary greeted me when I got into the kitchen. The dog was furiously wagging her tail and between her jaws was the red rubber ball that Percy brought her the other day. I brewed some coffee and proceeded to prepare Percy's favorite blue pancakes. After cooking, I went to get the morning paper and the mail outside then played with the dog for a while.

I was sitting by our dining table, drinking a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper when Percy entered our kitchen. He smiled immediately and lightly kissed me on the lips before he poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down beside me.

"Are you going to work today?" I asked him as I folded the newspaper and put it above the table.

"Yeah." Percy replied as took a sip from his coffee. "It's annoying but I have to go." he added.

I smiled at him. "I have to go visit Thalia today." I told him.

"Why?" he asked as he stood up to get some pancakes.

"I have to deliver the revised plans and after that I'll go buy some groceries and pay the bills." I replied as I sifted through bills.

"Do you want me to drive you there?" Percy asked.

I looked at him. "It's okay but you'll be late for work." I said and smiled at him.

"It's fine. Dad won't notice." he replied as he sat down again.

"You mean you're always late that he seemed to get used to it." I told him and chuckled. "But really, it's okay. I can take a cab."

"Fine." Percy said and gave me a slice of pancake with his fork. "Well, I'll go take a shower now." he said and went on his way. He stopped by the stairwell and looked at me mischievously.

"What?" I asked. Percy smirked.

"Want to join me?" he asked.

"No thanks." I replied. "Hurry up! You'll be late again." I said and gave him a grin.

While Percy was off to take his shower and prepare for work, I cleaned the kitchen a bit and wrapped Percy's lunch.

I went back reading the paper again and after a while, I felt acid was rising from my stomach. I stood up and immediately ran towards the sink and threw up. _"Damn. I need to buy some antacids and refrain from drinking too much coffee."_ I thought as I gargled. I wiped my mouth and sat down on a nearby chair. I felt dizzy and the world seemed fast forward for a while.

Moments later, Percy came down. He was wearing his business suit. He looked at me as I remained seated by the table, clutching my stomach. "Are you okay Wise Girl?" he asked.

I nodded. "I'm fine." I said and went over to him to adjust his tie.

"Are you sure? You don't look well." Percy said.

"Seaweed Brain, I'm fine." I replied and smiled at him. "Now you should get going." I added. I went to grab his prepared lunch and gave it to him. We both walked out to the driveway. Percy kissed me before he went inside his car.

"Call me if you're not feeling well, okay?" Percy told me as he prepared to went out the driveway.

"Okay." I replied and waved him goodbye. "Be safe." I said as he drove off. I stood there for a while as I watched the car until it turned in a curve and disappered. I went back inside the house to get ready to go too.

I took my shower then dried my hair before putting on a pair of white dress and a black blazer and slacks. I went to our personal office to gather up some documents and the blueprints for Thalia, I stuffed them inside a briefcase. I tied my hair into a ponytail then went out and locked the house. I heard Mrs. O'Leary was whining inside as a cab pulled over.

"Where to Miss?" the driver asked as soon as I got inside.

"Grace Enterprises please." I told him and he drove off. Midway the trip, I got a call form Percy.

"Hey Wise Girl, I just got into the office." he said. "I just want to check up on you." he added.

"I'm fine Percy. Don't worry... I'm heading to Thalia's now." I said.

"Oh, Okay... well, keep safe." he said. "I love you." he added.

"I love you too." I replied then we hung up.

* * *

The cab pulled over. I paid the driver then hurriedly got out and entered the building. I proceeded to the elevator and pushed 10th floor. I was the only one inside and the confines of the elevator made me feel suffocated. I was feeling nauseated again. I rested my back against the wall for support as I felt dizzy. "Ding!" the elevator sounded and the door opened. I hurried out the door and ran straight into Thalia's office.

I arrived there just in time as Thalia opened the door and was about to get out of her office too. "Move!" I yelled at her and she was shocked but she stepped aside to let me through. I tossed the briefcase on the couch and I headed for her private restroom. When I got there, I threw up on the sink.

Thalia knocked on the door. "Annie? The hell! You nearly gave me a heart attack! What's going on?" she asked. "Are you okay?"

I washed my mouth. "I'm fine." I said as I opened the door. Thalia was covering her eyes. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Um... are you decent?" she joked... reminding me again that incident when she caught Percy and I that embarassing morning. She dropped her hands and laughed. "What happened to you?" she asked.

"Nothing... I'm fine... I just need some antacids." I told her as we walked over to a leather couch inside her office we sat down. "Anyways, I brought the revised plans." I told her as I got the blueprints and documents out the briefcase. I started explaining some things.

"It's brilliant!" Thalia said after our discussion of the building plans. "I'm sure Zeus will love it." she added and grinned at me.

"Thank you." I said.

"I'm going to get something to eat... want to come along?" Thalia asked.

"No thanks... I'm not hungry." I said. "Would you mind if I stay here for a while?" I asked. "I'm feeling dizzy."

"It's okay... there's some medicine on my drawer if you want." Thalia said. "Anyways... I got to go." she added and went out the door. I laid on the couch for a while and relaxed. The door opened and Thalia's head popped in. "You forget something?" I asked. Thalia just stared at me.

"Hmmm..." she trailed off. "Are you pregnant?" she asked and I mentally face-palmed.

"No!" I yelped in surprise and got up. "Maybe I just ate something bad or whatever." I told her.

"Oh... okay... just checking..." Thalia said and closed the door again.

_"Although my period is somewhat late." _I realized.

* * *

That afternoon, I opened my eyes and discovered that I had fallen asleep in Thalia's office. She was behind her desk and looking over some documents. She stood up when she noticed that I was awake. "Here, have something to eat." she handed me a clubhouse sandwich.

"Thanks." I told her as I accepted the sandwich. I streched for a while and ate. "What time is it?" I asked.

"Nearly two." she replied and sat beside me.

"Oh my, I need to go." I said as I stood up. "I have to shop for some groceries and pay the bills."

"Okay... finish your sandwich first." Thalia said. I nodded and sat down. That moment, the office door opened and Nico's redheaded wife came in.

"Hi Thalia! Hades asked me to give you these..." she trailed off when she noticed me. "Oh, hey Annabeth! Nice to see you..."

"Hey Rachel." I greeted back. "Nice to see you too."

Rachel gave some papers to Thalia and turned her attention back at me. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Um... I delivered some blueprints to Thalia." I replied. "But I'm leaving anyway..."

"You need a ride?" Rachel asked and smiled at me.

"Oh, I'm going shopping first..." I told her.

"It's okay... can I come along?" Rachel asked. "Besides... I have nothing else to do today." she added.

"Yeah sure." I said and smiled at her. I turned to Thalia. "We need to go. I'll call you later." I told her as Rachel and I went out the office.

* * *

Rachel accompanied me to Walmart to buy some groceries later that afternoon.

"So, how's baby Rico?" I asked Rachel as we were browsing at some pancake mixes.

Rachel beamed at me. "Oh, his grandparents are overly fond of him." Rachel replied. " especially his Grandpa Hades." she added.

"That's nice." I told her as I stuffed some more groceries on the cart.

"How about you and Percy? When are you planning to have a child?" Rachel asked and I blushed like hell... or a hot metal rod... or strawberries... _"Yum... I like to eat some strawberries." _a random thought crossed my mind and my mouth watered. "Um... I don't know..." I said. "Besides, we're not married yet."

Rachel laughed. "Why? Do you have to get married in order to have a baby?" she asked and continued laughing.

"Oh... we'll see what happens." I told her as I pushed the cart and went over to get some strawberries.

After we paid for the groceries, I stopped by at the pharmacy to buy _something_.

Rachel offered to drive me home. "Do you want to come inside for a while?" I asked her as she pulled into the driveway. Mrs. O' Leary was barking furiously inside the house.

"It's fine. Besides, I need to get home... maybe baby Rico's already looking for me." Rachel said but she helped me with bringing the groceries inside the house.

"Nice house." Rachel remarked when we went inside. Mrs. O'Leary was running around like a mad dog.

"Thanks." I told Rachel as we set the grocery bags on the island counter.

"Well, I got to go." Rachel said. "Tell Percy that Nico and I said Hi." she added as I accompanied her back outside. When Rachel drove off, I hurriedly went back inside... grabbed something from the pharmacy bag and went inside the bathroom and did _something._

* * *

I unpacked the groceries and shelved them in the cabinets and fridge while I waited impatiently. I paced back and forth in the kitchen while our dog looked on. She was squeezing the red rubber ball until it went "Eeek!" Ten minutes passed... maybe fifteen and I tiptoed back to the bathroom which I thought was really ridiculous. _"Why should I be afraid?"_ I cursed myself.

I held my breath and opened the bathroom door. I closed my eyes as I walked over to the sink. I know I was acting silly. I took a peek at the stick above the sink. I rubbed my eyes as I thought I was just dreaming. There, above the sink was the pink pregnancy test stick with a plus sign on it. I breathed deeply as I held the stick with trembling hands... I didn't know what to do... what to feel... all I did was stare at it and... shouted "YES!"

I thought of double checking it so I ripped another package of the test kit and performed the test again. I danced my way into the living room as I waited for the result again. I sat down on the couch and rubbed my belly. Suddenly I was imagining a mini-me laughing and running before me. My mind was full of _"Baby!" "Baby!" "Baby!" _and _"Kelly!" Kelly!" "Kelly!" _although I wasn't quite sure if it's a girl or boy.

I went to check on the second test and it was confirmed without a doubt: "I'M PREGNANT." I was laughing hysterically inside the house with tears in my eyes. The dog was barking at me. Maybe Mrs. O'Leary was thinking I went nuts. I went over and pet her.

I got my phone and called Percy. He answered at the first ring. "Annie, what's up?" he asked. "Are you crying?" he added. He must've heard my sniffles.

"I'm more than okay." I told him as I smiled. "Hey, would you mind buying some blueberry cheesecakes on your way home?" I added.

"Sure, sure... whatever honey." he replied. "Anything else?"

"No... no... what time are you coming home?" I asked.

"About eight-thirty, I guess." Percy replied.

"Okay then... take care on your way home." I told him. "_We_ love you." I said.

"I love you too..." Percy replied then trailed off. "_We?_" he asked.

I grinned at myself. "Me and Mrs. O'Leary." I said while laughing. _"And our baby"_ I added mentally.

"Okay... I love the both of you too." he said. We both hung up and I tossed my phone into the couch. Then I went back to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

* * *

Later that night... I just got out of the bathroom for my second shower for the day. I dried my hair and sat on the bed. I smiled as I saw Kelly's owl on top of my pillow. I grabbed it and went downstairs wearing a modest orange shirt and comfortable shorts. I waited impatiently for Percy to arrive. While waiting I went over to my computer and browse about anything that was related to a healthy and safe pregnancy. I read some articles all the while playing with my locket and my bracelet that has a 'Percy Jackson is a Seaweed Brain' engraved on it. Mrs. O'Leary was sleeping beneath the desk.

Around eight forty-five, the doorbell rang. I turned off my computer and walked out of the office with Kelly's owl tucked on my armpit... I went to open the door, our dog trailed behind me.

When I opened the door, Percy smiled widely at me. He was carrying a box of blueberry cheesecake on one hand and his briefcase on the other. I kissed his cheek and relieved him of the cake as we both went inside. I put the cake inside the fridge while Percy changed out of his work clothes. I was suddenly thinking of how to break the news to him. I found myself dreading the possibility that he may not be happy about it – a thought that never occurred to me that afternoon. Nonetheless, I was looking forward to his reaction.

"Hey honey." Percy greeted as he came into the kitchen where I was setting up plates utensils for dinner. He enveloped me in a hug from behind and kissed my earlobes. "How's your day?" he asked as he let go.

"Hmmm..." I started. "I don't know... It's kind of wonderful, Iguess." I told him. "How was yours?" I asked in return as we sat down to eat dinner.

"It was fine." he said. "By the way, mom called. She said they're visiting next week."

I smiled nervously but I controlled myself not to blurt out the news. "Perfect. Just in time." I said.

"In time for what?" Percy asked.

"Nothing." I said and waved my hand. "Eat your dinner." I told him. _"Damn it, how should I do this?" _I asked myself as I ate the assorted green leafy vegetables on my plate.

"Don't eat too much..." Percy said as he stared at me. "You're getting fat." he added and I smacked him with a spoon. We both laughed. Later we had the cake for dessert and a glass of non-fat milk for me.

"I'll wash the dishes." Percy said after dinner. "You look like you need some rest." he told me as I got up, rubbing my belly.

"Thanks." I told him but waited for him until he finished washing the dishes. My imagination was playing with my mind again and I was seeing Kelly running around. FYI, I wasn't going nuts.

"Hey, why are you smiling?" Percy asked which bought me out of my fantasies. I looked straight at him. "Ow... nothing." I said. Percy gave me a confused face.

We both went upstairs to our room after turning off all the lights. I changed into my pajamas and so did Percy. Then we brushed our teeth and laid in bed together. I rested my head against the headboard, playing with Kelly's owl. _"Tell him mommy! Tell him mommy!" _Oh, great! I was imagining Kelly's voice. I swear I wasn't nuts... fine maybe a little... nuts... _"Oh... I like to eat some nuts. Oh crap! I'm rambling." _I thought.

"Percy?" I asked. My voice quivered.

Percy looked at me with his sea green eyes. "Yes?" he asked.

"I need to tell you something." I began. Percy raised his eyebrow. "What is it?" he asked again. "Well..." I trailed off and leaned over to him and whispered, "I'm pregnant."

Right. As soon as the words left my mouth, Percy yelped in surprise. He literally fell from the bed with an "OH MY GOD!" he hit the floor with a thud.

I leaned over again from the top of the bed to look at him. He was scratching his head. "Are you... are you..." he started opening and closing his mouth so fast. _"Oh god, I broke my fiance"_ I thought and laughed at him.

"Are you really?" he asked. "Don't joke something like that." he said as he sat up.

"I'm serious dum'ass." I said and threw a pillow at him. "Well? Are you mad?" I asked.

Percy was silent for a while. He grinned at me and stood up. "Mad? Why would you even think that?" he started. "Oh god Annabeth, I'm so happy!" he said and laid back on the bed and enveloped me in a tight warm embrace. He kissed me repeatedly and rubbed his warm hands over my belly. "Oh... I'm going to be a father at last." he mumbled. "Do you know what that means?" he asked quietly.

"What?" I asked him as we pulled apart. His hands remained on my belly.

"Well, for a start... I have to marry you." he said and it made me blush.

We straightened up and I rested my head on my pillow. "If it's a girl, we'll surely name her Kelly." Percy said.

"What if it's a boy?" I asked.

"Then we will name him Jaime." Percy replied. "Then I'll teach him fishing... sports..." Percy rambled on.

"Yeah... yeah.. I get it." I told him.

"We should tell mom and your dad." Percy said.

"I think that can wait 'til tomorrow." I replied.

"Of course..." he said and kissed me again.

We fell asleep with Kelly's owl between us.

* * *

**Well, finally... another update :D Thanks for the positive feedback for the last chapter... What do you think about this? And in preparation for Kelly's birth, Percy said you should post a review... just kidding, but it would be nice though... and you'll get a cyber pancake in return. Haha :D**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this update.**

**I'll post as soon as I can XD**

**xoxo, th3craft3r**


	30. Trimesters X Three

**Chapter 30**

**Trimesters X Three**

**Annabeth's POV**

* * *

I woke up that morning hugging Kelly's owl. Percy was already out of bed. It was odd. He usually wakes up late. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and got up. I went to the bathroom first to wash my face and brush my teeth. After that I went back to the bedroom and brushed my hair. I checked the clock and it was still 6:00 A.M. _"I wonder where's Percy." _I thought but I went to lie back down on the bed.

Moments later, the door opened and Percy came in carrying a tray. "Good morning honey." He greeted then leaned down to kiss my cheek. "I made you breakfast." He added then set the tray on the bed. It was sweet of him to do that. He brought four strips of bacon, a sunny-side-up egg and three pieces of pancakes and a glass of milk. Now, I got to tell you, thankfully he cooked it the right way.

"Oww… You're so sweet." I told Percy teasingly. He just smiled back at me and rubbed my tummy. "Go on then, eat your breakfast." He said.

I started eating and Percy sat down beside me while drinking his coffee. "How many hours did it took you to prepare all this?" I joked as I took a bite of pancake.

"One and a half." He said and laughed. "By the way… I'm going to take the day off." He added.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because…" he trailed off and pinched my nose. "You and I are going to the doctor for a check-up." He said and beamed at me.

"It's too early to have a check-up." I said. "Besides, I hate going to the hospital." I added then pretended to sulk. But really, I was so happy that he's looking out for me… and _our_ baby.

"Now, now… don't argue." He said. "And we need to find out how far along you are." He added.

"Okay fine." I said then touched my stomach. "Oh look, daddy's acting a bit bossy." I said like I was talking to the baby.

Percy laughed.

Later that morning… around 8:00, I was sitting cross-legged on the couch while Percy was cleaning up in the kitchen. "Percy, honey!" I called out as I got my phone out.

"Yes dear?" Percy answered back from the kitchen.

"I'm calling dad." I began. "I'll tell him the news." I added. "I'll call your mom too!" I said excitedly.

"Okay. Sounds like a good idea." Percy replied.

I dialled dad's number and waited for a while. Four rings passed until he finally answered.

"Hi dad!" I greeted cheerfully.

"Hello Annie! Nice to hear from you… What's up?" he asked.

"Ummm… I'm just checking on you." I said.

"Oh, we're fine." Dad said. "How about you? I heard you moved in with Percy." He added.

"Yeah… we're doing great actually." I said. "Dad, I need to tell you something."

"Okay…" dad trailed off.

"Are you sitting down?" I asked.

"Yeah… yeah… I'm having my morning coffee." Dad said.

"Great!" I said. "Dad, listen…" I trailed off again.

"I'm listening… just tell me what it is Annie, You're giving me some suspense." Dad said sounding annoyed.

"Right." I started again. "Dad… I'm Pregnant." I told him. I listened for a while for his reaction but then there's only silence. "Dad? Are you still there?" I asked then heard a thudding sound and like the phone falling.

"Oh my god! Frederick!" I heard Sue's voice in the background. "Bobby! Come over here! Oh dear… oh dear…" Sue mumbled frantically.

"Dad?" I called out again. "Dad?" I called three more times. Someone picked up the phone.

"Annabeth?" Sue asked in a frantic tone.

"Yes… what happened to dad?" I asked sounding concerned and I got up from the couch to pace in the living room.

"Uh… it looks like he fainted." Sue said.

"What?" I yelped in surprise but I slowly smiled. "Oh my God."

"What did you tell him?" Sue asked. "Go get a glass of water!" she yelled at someone… maybe at Bobby.

"I told him I'm pregnant." I said truthfully.

"Oh my God!" Sue exclaimed. "Really? Is that true?" Sue asked again and I detected some happiness in her voice.

"Yeah… it's true." I said.

"Congratulations!" Sue squealed. "So, how far along are you?" She asked again.

"Well, I don't know." I replied. "Percy's taking me to the hospital later for a check-up." I added.

"Oh, that's nice." My step-mother squealed again. "Have you told Sally already?" she asked.

"Not yet… I'll call her after this." I said. Percy came out from the kitchen and approached me. "How's dad?" I asked Sue.

"Well, he's still out." She said.

"Oh great, I'll call again later." I told her. Sue congratulated us again and I hung up.

"What happened?" Percy asked. "How did it go?" he added and he dragged me to sit on the couch again.

"Dad fainted." I replied and we both laughed. "Do you want to call your mom or do you want me to do it?" I asked Percy and touched his cheeks.

"I'll do it." He said. "I wonder what would be her reaction." He adds.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth handed me her phone and I dialled mom's number. "You better take your shower and get ready." I told her as I waited for mom to answer the phone.

"But I want to know what Sally's reaction is." Annabeth told me and pouted. She looked really cute when she does that.

"I'll tell you later…" I said and she stood up and left.

"Percy, good morning!" Mom's voice greeted me. "You called… is there something wrong?" she asked.

"Hey mom. Good morning." I greeted back. "Mom listen… when are you coming over again?" I asked.

"Not until next week." Mom replied. "Why? Is there something wrong dear?" she asked again.

I scratched my head. "Well, not really." I started. "Actually this might be some good news for you." I continued and smiled.

"What is it dear?"

"Well, you're going to be a grandma!" I told her. "Annabeth's pregnant!" I added cheerfully. Ever since Annabeth and I moved in together, mom was always teasing me about her wanting to be a grandma soon. So, I thought that would be really good news for her indeed. I waited for mom's reaction for a split second and then there came an ear-piercing squeal from the other end of the line.

"OH MY GOD! THAT IS SO AWESOME!" mom's voice almost blasted my eardrums to oblivion. And then I heard her yelling. "Paul, pack your bags immediately, we're going to New York this instant!"

"Uh mom?" I called her attention again.

"Oh, yes dear… I hope you're not joking this time." She said but her voice was tinged with happiness. "Where's Annabeth? I want to talk to her."

"Um, she's in the shower right now." I said. "I'm taking her for a check-up later." I added.

"Oh, okay… don't worry… we'll have plenty of things to talk about when we get there." She added excitedly. "Have you told Frederick and your dad?" she asked.

"Well, I haven't told dad yet but Annabeth talked to Mr Chase earlier." I said.

"So, what did he say?"

"Annabeth said that he fainted." I replied and mom laughed.

"Okay dear… I'm going to pack now… see you two later." Mom said.

"Okay… I have to get ready too." I said then hung up.

* * *

Around 10:00 that morning, Annie and I went out of the house. Mrs O'Leary was barking furiously when we locked the door. That dog never really liked to be left behind.

Annabeth was wearing a navy blue shirt and her jeans while I settled for a khaki shorts and white shirt. I opened the car's door for her to get in then I slid in next to her behind the steering wheel. Annabeth turned on the radio and hummed along happily to the song while I drove us to the hospital.

I wasn't able to make an appointment but thankfully, there were only a few patients waiting outside Dr Solace's hospital clinic. We waited close to twenty minutes and then Annabeth's name was called. I accompanied her into the room and held her hand all the way. Dr Solace smiled at us when we entered.

After a few tests and some questions (a few of which I found embarrassing by the way but Annabeth didn't seem to bother) we found out that Annabeth was already three weeks pregnant. We scheduled appointments twice a month and Dr Solace gave us a few advices on keeping the baby healthy and some tips on safe pregnancy.

When all the tests were over, we stopped by the Cheesecake Factory because Annabeth was craving some blueberry cheesecakes. She ate hungrily and even took some from my plate when hers was already done. As a soon-to-be Father, I complied with every Annabeth's desire. Although, I found out later that some of her desires were a bit weird. After eating, we went for a little shopping and then went home.

That night, when Annabeth and I was preparing for dinner, Mom and Paul arrived. Mom immediately dropped her bag and ran to hug Annabeth tightly with tears of happiness in her eyes. Paul congratulated us and grinned at me. After that, mom insisted on preparing the dinner. Apparently, they stopped by the grocery before coming to the house and mom was really in the mood for a feast. She even roasted a turkey that by the time she finished cooking, we were starving. Well we feasted and mom and Annabeth chatted – including some more advice on pregnancy stuff. Mom and Paul stayed for a week.

* * *

_The First Three Months_

* * *

The following days, we were busy telling friends and relatives about the pregnancy. Thalia even bought a maternity dress for Annabeth. Since Annie's baby bump was not that prominent yet, she refused to wear it.

"Oh my God!" I'm so happy for the both of you!" Thalia came in one day screaming her head off. She hugged Annabeth fiercely and began kissing her belly.

"Thanks Thalia." Annabeth said.

"Just um... don't ask me to baby sit her... or him..." Thalia said and we all laughed.

Old friends came to visit us sometimes too… of which I was really glad because Annabeth doesn't ran out of company whenever I went to work every day.

Of course, we told dad. He was so happy that he some sort-of-danced when I told him. The scene was really disturbing seeing him doing a booty shake in happiness. Well, I couldn't blame him; he's having his first grandchild after all.

And oh, I also bought a book about pregnancy and stuff. I read it every night before we went to bed or every chance that I had a free time. We visit the doctor for check-up twice a month – on the first and third Mondays.

The food. Well, Annabeth likes to eat a lot... a lot like she can consume a whole fried chicken in one meal... but of course, I tried to limit her and see to it that she eats healthy. The blueberry cheesecakes though, we never ran out of it. I always stock the fridge because if she doesn't get her hands on some... she sulks and wouldn't talk to me. Talk about mood swings.

Her family came for a visit during the third moth of her pregnancy. I was nervous when they arrived because Mr Chase had a baseball bat. I thought he was going to hit me. As it turned out, it belonged to Matthew and Bobby who were in the baseball team in High School.

Mr Chase congratulated us and hugged Annabeth tightly. "Well, I couldn't tell you what to do now... you're already grown up to make your own decisions." he told his daughter. "But remember, you'll always be my little princess." he adds.

Annabeth snorted. "Little?" she asked while laughing. "Dad, I'm 25 and my belly's not going to be little." she said and we broke out laughing.

"Take good care of my Annie, Percy." Mr Chase said as he turned to me.

"Don't worry sir. I promise." I replied. Annabeth and Mrs Chase already went to talk in the kitchen.

"Now, now... don't call me sir anymore." he said. "You can call me dad... or pops... or whatever..." Alright, he's suddenly overly fond of me.

* * *

_Next Three Months_

* * *

Annabeth's baby bump had grown and she had no choice but to wear maternity clothes... she despises it but I thought it was cute. And um... she bites.

I was reading the "What to Expect When You're Expecting" book on the couch while Annabeth was eating her cheesecakes beside me. All of a sudden, I yelped in surprise when she bit my arm.

"Hey! What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Nothing..." She told me and gave me her big-pleading-grey-eyes look. "I just want to bite something."

"Do you want me to buy you a bone?" I joked but she smacked me and bit my arm for the second time.

"Annie, that hurts!" I told her then she sulked and turned away. "Okay... I'll buy you a teeter tomorrow." I said.

"But I want to bite you." she said.

Alright... she's got weird habits and cravings. For the remainder of her pregnancy period, my arm was full of bite marks. It was okay for me though. I some kind of looked forward to it every time I came home.

Annabeth leaned her head on my shoulder. "You know, I think we should renovate the other room already." she said while twirling her blond hair in her index finger.

"Okay." I said. "I guess, I'll leave the planning to you."

That made her smile widely.

"Now, we should go to bed. We're going to the doctor tomorrow for the ultrasound." I told her and closed the book.

"Can you carry me upstairs?" she looked up at me expectantly. "I don't feel like walking."

I smiled and obeyed. And since she put up some weight… I struggled carrying her up the stairs.

* * *

The next day, we went to the hospital for her prenatal check-up and for the 4D ultrasound. I helped Annabeth unto the reclining chair and she yelped when Dr Solace applied the gel on her belly. It must be cold. She held my hand firmly as the good natured doctor carried out the procedure. I gave Annabeth's hand a squeeze and smiled at her.

Moments later, we were looking at a screen while Dr Solace moved a hand-held probe over Annabeth's belly like a scanner. I nearly jumped for joy when we caught the first glimpse of our child. She looked so fragile swimming in amniotic fluids inside her mommy's womb. Annabeth had tears in her eyes as we both stared at the video on screen. We could clearly see the head, the hands and even a profile of the face.

"Well, it seems your baby is perfectly growing healthy." The doctor said. "Do you want to know the gender?" he asked.

Annabeth and I looked at each other for a moment. "Well? Do you want to know if it's going to be Kelly?" I asked her and smiled. Annabeth still had tears in her eyes. She smiled widely and nodded at me.

"Can you tell us?" I turned to the doctor. He moved the probe again and looked the monitor for a while.

"Well Mr Jackson, it seems you two are having a baby girl." He said finally.

"Annabeth held a hand over her mouth. "Oh Kelly…" she whispered. I stared back at the monitor at Kelly's image. She was sleeping peacefully – her tiny hands just above her chest. Early as that, I can clearly see that she inherited the looks of her mom. It made my heart swell.

"Can we have a copy of the video and the picture?" I asked the doctor.

"Sure." He replied.

"Your mom will be delighted." Annabeth whispered to me. I leaned over and kissed her lips.

Right after check-up, as we always did; we went to grab something to eat. Annabeth was staring at the ultrasound picture of the _real_ Kelly as I drove to our favourite restaurant just a couple of blocks away from the Hospital. Thalia was meeting us there because Annabeth called her.

Thalia strode into the restaurant in her grey skirt and blazer. She ran excitedly to our table and gave Annie a hug.

"So, can I see my niece now?" she asked and Annabeth handed her Kelly's picture.

"Oh my god! She's beautiful!" Thalia exclaimed then grinned. "I hope she would turn out to look just like you Annie." She added.

"What if she looks like me instead when she grows up?" I asked.

"No comment." Thalia answered and Annabeth laughed as she took back the photo.

"If she looks like you, I don't mind." Annabeth said. "All I care about is that she's _ours._" She added and my heart seemed to melt. Okay… that sounded cheesy.

After lunch, Thalia accompanied us to go shopping. Annie and I decided to buy baby stuff so that we'd already be ready when the time comes. We bought a green stroller… ordered a white crib… a couple of baby bottles… no-tears shampoos… baby powder… some linens… small pillows and blankets… yeah it was a bit early to buy some of the stuff but we really enjoyed it. Thalia even bought a cute green frog suit for her unborn niece. She also bought bibs, socks… and other things that she managed to stuff inside her cart. By the time we finished shopping it looked like we're expecting triplets… or we're like running a Child Care Centre.

On our way out, we stopped by the pharmacy to buy Annabeth's supplements.

* * *

_Third Trimester_

**Annabeth's POV**

* * *

Being pregnant is sure hell difficult. My back constantly ached and I couldn't stand or walk longer... I couldn't even see my feet anymore. Unlike Percy who seemed to lose some pounds, I've gained a lot of weight and I once punched him for telling me that Thalia said I'm waddling like a sow. Mood swings… and Percy might as well have told you already, I bite. I don't know why though. One time, I made Percy sleep on the floor because I just felt like it. Yeah, I was acting like a brat. But most nights, I want him to hold me tight until we fell asleep. Or ask him to massage my feet… or my aching back. I seemed to like ordering him around. He literally did all the heavy-lifting… including carrying me when I want him to. Hehe.

I had my fears at first but luckily, Percy had been very supportive that my fears toned down. And knowing that Kelly's growing healthy inside me, it was good enough. The first time I saw her picture on the monitor of that Ultrasound machine, I was so happy that I felt like I couldn't ask for more. My dreams were finally coming true… I was looking at the _real _Kelly. _Our_ daughter.

The renovation of Kelly's room had been completed two months before with the help from her grandpas – it was kinda cute seeing dad and Poseidon assembling the cabinet.

I felt like I was the most spoiled preggers… and Kelly would most likely be the most spoiled granddaughter. Her room was already filled with various stuffed toys.

I was in the middle of folding baby clothes as I sat on the grey bed at Kelly's room. Her crib was for the meantime, transferred to our room. Percy's mom was visiting us from time to time and each time she comes, she bought a lot of gifts for her first granddaughter. Kelly's drawers were already overflowing with clothes before she was born. I had her room painted with very light green hue. And Percy helped me paint various animals on the walls.

Everything seemed to be ready… all we were waiting for was Kelly to be born… a day that I was very nervous about. Rachel told me that it was really painful but she's been very supportive too… she comes to visit me when she's not busy and she'll accompany me to go walking in the park. She said it will help with easier birthing. Two months to go… then we'll see.

One particular day, Thalia came to visit. Most likely, she didn't report to her office again. She was downstairs in the kitchen cooking my lunch. Well to tell you the truth, it wasn't really a good idea letting her cook. One time, she nearly burned the house down.

"Annie, lunch is ready." Thalia came inside the room where I was reading the pregnancy book that Percy bought.

"What did you cook?" I asked.

"Bake Mac and cheese." She replied as she helped me get off the bed.

"Is it edible?" I joked and Thalia glared.

"Of course, I read the instructions carefully." She replied and supported me as we went down the stairs.

We reached the kitchen and the table was already prepared. There was also a glass of warm milk. I got to say… Thalia seemed to improve.

We started eating. "So, when are you planning to get married?" Thalia suddenly asked.

"I don't know." I replied while chewing some Mac and Cheese. "Percy and I haven't talked about it seriously but right now, it's the least of our priorities." I added.

"Oh, okay…" she said and we continued eating. "Are you going to breastfeed?" she asked again and I turned red.

"I don't know yet… maybe…" I replied.

Then suddenly I felt Kelly's kick in my womb. She had been doing that since she was five – six months old I guess. My daughter was practicing soccer inside me again. "Ouch." I grimaced as I felt a powerful kick, maybe a strike for goal… haha.

"Hey, are you okay?" Thalia asked in alarm.

"It's fine." I said. "I just felt her kick." Percy would seriously smile happily each time he ran his hand over my belly and feel our daughter kick.

* * *

Time seemed to fly by and I stayed most of the days inside the house which made me really bored. I looked like I swallowed a beach ball.

Percy took me to the Hospital again for the last prenatal check-up before the birth. The doctor performed another ultrasound and Kelly had grown bigger since the last time. He told us that everything was fine and I'll be giving birth within that week. Those made my heart quicken its pace. I suddenly felt so nervous, only Percy's warm hand squeezing mine stopped me from shaking.

"Getting nervous Wise Girl?" he teased. "Don't worry… it will be fine." he added.

"Easy for you to say…" I told him and pouted and stood up. Percy immediately hugged me.

The next day, it was a Saturday morning and Percy had just finished washing the dishes and I was reclining on the sofa. Mrs O'Leary was chewing a bone on the floor. Percy came over to sit beside me. I smiled at him. I felt Kelly kicked but it was mild. I went for Percy's arm for a playful bite and he gritted his teeth as my own teeth made contact with his skin.

"Oh Kelly, your mommy's got weird cravings." He mumbled when I pulled away. "What are you, a vampire?" he joked and kissed me.

"I want to eat cheesecakes." I said and started to get off the couch but Percy held me back. "Hey, I'll get it." He said.

"No, I'm not helpless okay?" I snapped at him and stood up anyway. "I'll be back. Why don't you go get Kelly's owl, I want to cuddle with it." I told him.

"Alright, just be careful." He said and went on his way.

"Seriously, I'm just going to the kitchen." I grumbled as I slowly made my way to get cheesecakes.

I got a slice on a saucer and went to sit by the dining table. I was merrily chowing down the cheesecakes when suddenly I felt something pop and water was streaming down my thighs… an intense pain followed and all I managed to say was "Uh oh…"

I clutched the table as another stab of pain came. "Percy!" I yelled forcefully. "Percy!"

I heard frantic footsteps coming down the stairs and Percy arrived with an alarmed face. I stared at him. "I think my water just broke." I managed to say. "For real."

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm back for an update :) And oh, Cyber Pancakes for everybody! with extra maple syrup :)**

**Anyways, I hope you like this update and please do leave a review :) haha**

**Thanks for reading :D**

**It might take a while before I post again, I got a lot of school stuff to do and exams are coming up so I'll update when I can :)**

**xoxo, th3craft3r**


	31. Kelly - Part 1

**Chapter 31**

**Kelly - Part 1**

**Percy's POV**

* * *

The time that I had been preparing for finally came and there I was, suddenly struck by panic. Annabeth was clutching the table and obviously in pain. "Wait here, I'll get the helicopter." I said. I had no time to realize that that was really stupid.

"What?" Annabeth asked in disbelief amidst her pain.

"Oh, the car I mean. I'll get the bags first."

"Just go, will you!" Annabeth shouted and gritted her teeth in pain.

I dashed back into our room to get the pre-packed bag then maybe I could say, fast as lightning – I was back next to Annabeth. I slung the bag on my shoulder and carried Annabeth out into the car. I was unaware that Kelly's owl was still tucked under my armpit.

"Aaahh!" Annabeth screamed as maybe another stab of pain struck her. I got into the car and started the engine immediately.

"Hang in there." I told her reassuringly. I pulled out the driveway, narrowly avoiding the dumpster in my haste. Annabeth was breathing fast and heavily beside me.

"Percy... hurry... aaahhhh" Annabeth screamed again. Beads of sweat were dripping down her forehead.

My heart was racing... and so was the car... it was like a scene from the Fast and the Furious as I zipped past red lights and angry pedestrians.

At last, we made it into the hospital... with traffic enforcers trailing after us by the way... I carried Annabeth inside and some nurses helped me get her into a gurney and into the delivery room eventually. I got my phone out and called Thalia's number.

"Hey, what's up Seaweed?" Thalia answered.

"Annabeth's giving birth!" I told her. There was a sudden pause.

"Oh my god!" Thalia shrieked. "Where are you? I'm coming over." she added.

"We're already at the hospital." I replied. "Would you mind telling the others?" I asked her.

"Sure. I'll be there in twenty." she said.

I paced back and forth nervously in the waiting area while clutching Kelly's owl. "_Oh god, let them be safe."_ I prayed.

Moments later, Thalia arrived. "Where's Annie?" she asked immediately.

"In the delivery room." I replied as I looked at her. "Have you told mom and her dad?"

"Yeah. They're on their way here as we speak." Thalia replied. "Your dad is coming too." she added.

"Thanks Thalia." I told her as I continued my pacing.

* * *

Ten minutes passed and a nurse came. "How is she?" I asked immediately.

"Are you the husband?" the nurse asked.

"Yes, I am." I replied.

"The delivery is starting." she said. "She asked for you."

"Okay, I'll be there." I said.

"Good luck Perce." Thalia said and grinned at me. "Say hi to Annie for me." she added.

"Here, take this." I told her as I tossed Kelly's owl at he direction.

"What am I suppose to do with this?" she asked.

"Right this way sir." The nurse urged.

"Babysit." I told Thalia over my shoulder as I followed the nurse.

* * *

When I entered the delivery room, Annabeth was already lying in bed and twisting in pain. I went over and held her hand.

"Hey... how are you?" I asked.

"How am I?" she asked. "You're kidding right?" she added sarcastically. "Damn it! It hurts so much!" she shrieked in pain again.

"Okay, dear... you need to push." the attending doctor told her.

"Aaahhh!" Annabeth screamed and breathed heavily. Sweat had already covered her forehead.

"You're doing great." the doctor said. "A little harder, dear."

Annabeth pushed harder and screamed again. She turned to me. "I hate you for this!" she said and breathed heavily again.

"Oh, I heard otherwise nine months ago." I stupidly replied.

"Oh shut up!" Annabeth yelled at me before another contraction came. It really hurt me to see her in such pain.

"You're doing fine dear, but I need you to try harder." the doctor said again and Annabeth obliged. "Aaaaahh..."

"Come on Wise Girl, you can do it." I coached on as I held her right hand in mine.

"Oh..." Annabeth breathed. "I'm not getting pregnant again." she said then cursed in pain.

"Ummm... can we negotiate on that?" I asked her and one of the nurses laughed.

"Oh, just get out of here!" Annabeth shouted; but of course, I didn't get out. I held on to her hand more firmly.

"Come on dear, less talking - more pushing." the doctor scolded.

* * *

After three more pushes, Annabeth was already looking weak and I was getting worried.

"Hang in there Wise Girl." I told her but I'm already close to fainting myself. I was feeling drained too. "You can do it." I said again.

"Okay, just one more mighty push." The doctor said. "If this continues, we may have to prepare you for CS." she added.

Annabeth heaved a heavy sigh and then almost immediately , she pushed harder. "_Come on Kelly, come out already."_ I thought and then as if a miracle...

"Good job dear." I heard the doctor say.

I was nearly frozen. Annabeth let out an exhausted sigh. Then there's the "Uwaaaah!" sound as I stared at the delicate baby on the doctor's arms. I stared back at Annabeth and she smiled back at me before she passed out.

The other nurses attended to Annabeth while the doctor cut the umbilical cord and cleaned our newborn daughter. Kelly weighed six pounds and thirteen ounces and measured 51 centimeters according to her official record.

* * *

"So, how was it?" Thalia asked me as soon as I got out of the delivery room. Nico and Rachel was with her.

"Well, Kelly's out!" I said happily with tears in my eyes. I was wiping the sweat from my forehead.

"That's great!" the three of them exclaimed.

"How's Annabeth?" Rachel asked sounding concerned.

"The doctors transferred her to a private room to recuperate." I told her. "She's asleep when I left her."

"So, where's baby Kelly?" Thalia asked excitedly. She was cradling the stuffed owl on her arms.

"The doctor took her to the nursery." I said. "She said that we can see her later."

"Congratulations Perce." Nico told me and gave me a manly hug.

A while later, Nico and I were on our way to buy some warm soup for Annabeth, we ran into my dad.

"My boy!" dad called out while grinning. "So, how was it?" he asked.

"Well, you're officially a grandpa." I told dad.

"That's great!" Dad exclaimed then hugged me. "Where are you two headed?" he asked as soon as he let go of me.

"We're getting something for Annabeth to eat." I replied.

Dad nodded his head.

"So, how's my soon to be official daughter-in-law?" dad asked as he winked at me, hinting on a wedding.

"She's still asleep." I told dad. "She's fine though."

"That's good." Dad said and accompanied me and Nico to buy some foods.

* * *

When we got back, Thalia and the others (including dad) decided to eat for a while at the cafeteria. So, basically I was left alone as I went to Annabeth's room.

I entered the room and Annabeth was still asleep. I put the food on a table at the corner then I decided to wait by the bedside as I settled into an empty chair. There were some loose strands of hair that covered Annabeth's face. I stood up and tucked the hairs away. Annabeth stirred as soon as my hand made contact with her skin. She slowly opened her eyes. She looked really tired and her eyes were puffy.

"Hey, go back to sleep." I murmured but she just smiled up at me.

"Where's our daughter?" was the first question she asked.

"She's at the nursery." I told her. "The nurse will be taking her here soon for feeding." I added. "You're breastfeeding aren't you?" I asked her. She just nodded at me. "Go back to sleep." I told her.

"I'm fine." she said.

"Well then, maybe you could eat." I said. "I bought you some soup, it's lukewarm though." I added as I went to get the soup on the table.

"So, who's here?" she asked as I spoon-fed her.

"Dad, Thalia, Nico and Rachel." I replied. "Mom and your dad are on their way too." I raised another spoon of soup at her.

After ten minutes, a nurse came in to check on Annie. Everything was fine and I was glad. And then the moment we were waiting for came. Another nurse entered the room and on her arms was a small baby swaddled in a white cloth.

"Look who's here to meet her parents." the nurse said as she approached us.

For the first time, I had a good look of our daughter's face. She had a thick patch of blond hair and her cheeks were so pink. She looked so healthy and chubby... you know... like a cherub.

Annabeth held out her hands for Kelly and the nurse gently passed Kelly into her arms. I looked on happily as Annabeth cradled our daughter on her arms. Kelly some sort of smiled and tugged at one of her mom's hair strands. Annabeth chuckled lightly.

"Isn't she wonderful?" Annabeth turned to me.

I nodded back at her. "She's perfect." I said.

"Well, I'll leave the two for a while." the nurse said and went for the door. "She needs to feed by the way." she added then went out.

Annabeth was nuzzling Kelly against her face with teary eyes. "Oh Kelly, Kelly, Kelly..." she murmured. "Do you want to hold her?" Annabeth asked me expectantly.

"I'm scared." I said. "What if she falls from my arms?" I added nervously.

"Oh, don't be a wuss." Annabeth joked. "Daddy's scared." she whispered at our daughter and Kelly smiled.

"I held out my hand gingerly and took Kelly from Annabeth. "Come here you little angel." I whispered as I cradled Kelly securely. "You do look like your mommy." I added and Annabeth chuckled.

"Here, give her back." Annabeth said and held out her arms.

"Hey, I just got a hold of her." I replied and nuzzled Kelly's nose against mine.

"Honey?" Annabeth hissed and gritted her teeth. "Our daughter needs to feed."

I gave back Kelly grudgingly. Although when she said 'our daughter' my heart swelled in happiness.

"Turn away." Annabeth told me suddenly.

"Why?" I asked confusedly.

"I need to breastfeed." she replied simply and blushed.

"So? It's not like I haven't seen it before." I said and Annabeth turned red.

"Fine." she mumbled and held Kelly close to her chest. she lifted her dress and Kelly suckled on her breast. Annabeth was trying so hard not to laugh.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I looked on.

"Nothing... just um... it tickles." she said.

* * *

The door opened. Thalia and the others came in. "Oh my gosh!" Thalia squealed as Rachel and her came closer. "Is that her?" she continued and hurried by Annabeth's side. Dad and Nico sat at the chair near the wall.

"She's beautiful." Rachel said and Annabeth smiled.

"Do you want to carry her?" Annabeth asked Thalia.

"Oh, no..." Thalia protested. "It's better that you hold her." she replied.

I went over to sit beside dad while the girls talked.

"So, how are you feeling?" dad asked as he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Well, I'm ecstatic." I replied. "And you?" I asked him back.

"Me? I'm so happy of course, I'm officially a grandpa." he replied and beamed at me. "You can take the week off." he added then stood up. "Well, can I see my granddaughter?" He asked as he went over to the girls.

"She's still suckling." Thalia said. "Maybe later Uncle."

"Oh it's fine..." Annabeth said. "Kelly, meet your Grandpa Poseidon." she added and dad and I came over. Dad took Kelly and held her on his arms. He was smiling all the while.

* * *

Later that night, Mom and Mr. Chase arrived together with Sue and Paul. They were so happy and excited to see Kelly. All of them took turns in holding their granddaughter. Mr. Chase was actually wearing a white shirt printed with "I'm a Grandpa" across it. I thought it was cute and funny.

Mrs. Chase approached me. "So, when's the wedding?" she whispered and smiled.

"Actually, I'm planning on it." I replied quietly as I stared at Annabeth and mom talking. Kelly was sleeping on mom's arm.

"So, when will you be going home?" Sue asked.

"We may actually be home tomorrow after Annabeth's postnatal checkup and some checkup on Kelly too." I replied.

"That's great." Sue replied then went over to join mom and Annabeth.

When it was getting late, Dad went home and kissed Kelly good night. Mom followed after. They will be staying at our house along with Mr. Chase and Sue. Paul congratulated me again and bid us farewell. Dr. Solace came in to check on Annie and baby Kelly.

After Dr. Solace was done, he told Annabeth to rest. He congratulated us once again and left to attend to his other patients. Moments later, a nurse came in to take Kelly back to the nursery.

"Can I carry her there myself?" I asked the nurse.

"Sure." she replied.

"Goodnight my dear." Annabeth kissed Kelly and handed her to me.

"Let's go my dear daughter." I whispered as I cradled Kelly and followed the nurse to the nursery. I stopped by the door and gave my daughter to the nurse. I stayed a bit longer looking at her at the other side of the glass. After that, I went back to Annabeth. I found her already asleep.

* * *

The next day, I processed the discharge papers and paid the bills while mom and Sue accompanied Annabeth and Kelly for their respective checkups.

When we got home, our family welcomed us happily. Paul and Mr. Chase were at the kitchen trying to prepare some foods... mainly a lot of barbecue... but there were some hot vegetable soup for Annabeth too. Thalia came over after her work and so did Nico and Rachel together with baby Rico. Dad came in last. Even uncle Zeus and Hades sent congratulatory cards for us. Silena and Katie made a phone call to congratulate us too.

Annabeth went to sleep after lunch. The new grandpas and grandmas however decided to take turns or looking after Kelly. They seriously played Rock-Paper-Scissors to determine who would go first.

That night, when all the celebrations ended, Annabeth and I found ourselves in our room. The others had settled back in their respective rooms. Mom and Paul took the guest room downstairs while Mr. Chase and Sue took the room next to ours.

Kelly was swaddled in a gray blanket and was sleeping comfortably in Annabeth's arm after she finished breastfeeding.

"So, it officially starts." Annabeth said and yawned.

"What?" I asked her as I settled next to her in bed.

"Family." she simply replied and rested her head on my shoulder.

"And the late night wake-ups... and diaper changes... and..." I trailed off.

"Yeah... I get it." Annabeth told me and laughed.

"I think we should go to bed now." I said and Annabeth nodded.

Kelly's crib was at our room but we decided to let her sleep between the two of us. Annabeth gently laid our daughter on her cute green little pillows while I turned off the lights, leaving only the bedside lamps.

"Good night my dear." I whispered as I kissed Kelly's pink cheeks. Then I leaned over to kiss Annabeth. "Good night honey." I told her and she kissed me back.

"Ummm... about that 'you're-not-getting-pregnant-again' thing..." I started but Annabeth glared at me.

"Go to sleep Daddy..." she said, imitating a child's voice.

Well, to tell you the truth, we never slept that night. We stayed awake just watching over our daughter contentedly. Kelly was sure the cutest baby ever.

* * *

**Hello! Sorry for the late update... I had some school stuff to do last week... Anyways... how was this chapter? I hope you liked it. And Yay! There's the official Baby Kelly. For Real. haha.**

**Let me know what you think by leaving a review or just PM me :). **

**Thanks for waiting patiently and thanks for reading!**

**xoxo, th3craft3r**

**P.S.: Who wants to be Kelly's Godparent? haha :)**


	32. Kelly - Part 2

**Chapter 32**

**Kelly - Part 2**

**Annabeth's POV**

* * *

It's 3 AM and I woke up to the sound of my daughter's crying. I nudged Percy awake. He grumbled for a while before he opened his eyes.

"It's your turn to check on her." I said as I closed my eyes. Since Kelly turned six months old, Percy and I decided to let her sleep on her own crib inside our room. Kelly was sure adorable but she also had these terrible crying episodes whenever she's feeling cranky... or hungry... or wet diaper. There was one time when I asked Thalia to watch over her for a moment as I finished working on some blueprint. Well, she never lasted half an hour and she was running back to me with Kelly on her arms who's was crying terribly because of a wet diaper.

"Hey, I did it a while back." Percy mumbled sounding irritated. I understand that he's tired and sleepy too but so was I.

"Now, don't complain." I whispered in his ear.

Kelly's crying turned louder. "Maybe she's just hungry... why don't you feed her?" Percy asked as he changed position and turned away from me.

"Oh come on... I just fed her an hour ago." I whined and shook Percy.

"Annie, I'm so tired.. why don't you check on her?" Percy asked back.

I was really beginning to feel cranky and irritated. I shoved Percy... forcefully, unfortunately. Percy groaned as he fell off the bed. Finally wide awake.

Percy grunted. "Hey, that's not fair Wise Girl!" he said while Kelly continued crying. I just shifted in bed and turned my back at him. I thought he had gone to check on Kelly but a moment later he shoved me too and I fell off the other side of the bed with a thud.

"Urg! Percy!" I yelled but I didn't get up. He finally went over to the crib and checked on Kelly.

"Come here sweetie... what's the matter?" Percy whispered as I watched him from the floor. He lifted Kelly from the bed and checked on her diaper. "Urgh!" Percy grunted then he looked at me. "Your turn to change the diaper!"

"Oh, come on... you can do it." I said as I remained on the floor, too lazy to get up.

"Grrr... this is so unfair." Percy said but he went to get a new diaper. "Hey, aren't you going to get up from there?" he asked as he fumbled through the process of cleaning Kelly and changing her diaper.

"No." I mumbled. "Stop complaining and start changing." I added.

"Honey, there's a spider." Percy said and as soon as I heard it, well I literally took off from the floor and into bed. "Where? Where?" I asked Percy nervously while I tried to locate the said creepy-crawly. Percy was just laughing.

"Oh, you should have seen yourself." Percy said between his fits of laughter.

"Urgh! I hate you!" I yelled at him and threw a pillow at his direction.

"Oh really? You're a terrible liar Wise Girl." he replied as he finished changing our daughter's diaper. "And be careful with the pillows... I'm holding Kelly here." He added.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

Percy just smirked and went back to bed with Kelly on his arms. He gave Kelly over to me and I snuggled her close to me to feed her.

"You can go back to sleep now." I told Percy. "You have work tomorrow." I stayed awake since the spider scare got me so nervous and Kelly was still crying softly.

"Okay." Percy whispered and kissed my cheek and Kelly's forehead.

* * *

Hours... days... and months seemed to pass by... and it was a wonder watching our daughter grow. We celebrated her first birthday in the house. All her grandparents were there. Thalia, being her self-designated godmother had given her a pink pony. Her grandpa Jackson gave her a walker while dad and Sue got a stroller. Her grandma Sally gifted her with a beautiful new gray shirt.

Percy and I were very thankful that Kelly was growing healthy. Her chubby pink cheeks were just adorable that you want to pinch it all the time.

"So, when will be the wedding?" Thalia suddenly asked as we were all gathered around the table. "You know... it's been a year already." she added as she turned to me.

"Well, Percy and I talked about it." I said and all their eyes turned to me.

"And?" Thalia pressed on. Sally and Sue looked very excited.

"We decided to have the wedding 'til Kelly turns three." I continued and Percy laced an arm around my waist.

"Why wait that long dear?" Sue asked.

"We want Kelly to be the flower girl." Percy said.

"She can be a flower right now." Thalia said.

"She can barely walk and speak." Sally said as she spoon-fed Kelly with mashed apples on her lap.

Thalia smirked. "I'll carry her." Thalia offered.

"Why are you so excited about it anyway?" I asked. "Don't worry you'll be the maid of honor." I added and Percy and I shared a laugh. You see, Thalia was not really that girly type so I bet it would be fun seeing her on a 'dress'

"That's actually a great idea." Rachel said as she ran after baby Rico in the living room. "I'm excited to see Thalia wearing a gown." she added and we all laughed.

"Urgh. Whatever." Thalia huffed. "It's just I had this weird dream once... It's about your wedding day." she added. I felt curious when she said 'weird dream.'

"What happened in the dream?" I asked as I sipped orange juice from Percy's glass.

"It's just... everyone seemed so happy." Thalia replied. "Well, the rest of it is kinda hard to describe."

"Well, we're all happy right now." Nico said.

Mr. Jackson stood up and went over to get Kelly from Sally. "Come here, you little angel." he whispered as Sally handed Kelly over to him. "Well, whatever happens, it's Percy and Annabeth's decision when to get married." he added as he cradled his granddaughter admirably.

"I agree." Dad said. "But let's hope it will not take that long."

Later that night, Our guests slowly went home. Rachel and Nico were the first to go.

"Bye guys!" Thank you for coming." I waved them good bye and kissed baby Rico as he skipped past me to join his mom and dad.

"Well, we have to get going too." Dad said.

"You can take the guest room if you want to stay." Percy offered as he stood beside me and had is arms protectively on my shoulders.

"It's okay Percy. We need to go back to the hotel" Dad replied.

"We still need to pack our things for the trip." Sue added.

"Oh, alright. You guys have a safe trip tomorrow." I told them.

Sally and Paul came over and bid us farewell too.

"Well, Kiss Kelly good night for us." Sally said as she kissed and hugged me.

"See you guys soon." Paul added and shook my hand. He gave Percy a hug and we accompanied them to their car.

Kelly was left with Thalia and Mr. Jackson inside the house.

Percy and I went inside with Mrs. O'Leary trailing behind us. Percy's dad was playing with Kelly on the sofa when we entered.

"You seem you're really enjoying yourself dad." Percy said.

"Oh yes of course." Mr. Jackson replied and beamed at us. "But I have to get going too." he said and stood up with Kelly squirming on his arms. He handed Kelly over to me. My daughter happily tugged at my curls and latched into my neck.

"Well, good night you three." Mr. Jackson said and waved us goodbye. "See you tomorrow Percy." he added before he went out the door.

"So, I guess that leaves only me." Thalia announced as she walked out of the kitchen. "I already put away the leftovers and cleaned the table." she added.

"Wow, that's nice of you." Percy joked and Thalia just made a face at him while I stifled a laugh.

"I need to get going too." Thalia said and went over to me to kiss Kelly and give Percy and me a hug.

"Bye Auntie Thalia." Percy said as he mimicked a child's voice and took Kelly's arm to wave. Thalia just smiled as she grabbed her bag and walked out the door.

"Time for bed." Percy said. I nodded as we both headed up to our room with Kelly safely tucked in my arms.

Percy immediately changed into his pajamas and got into bed while I changed Kelly's diaper and her clothes. Her hair had gotten quite longer and she did look exactly like me but with he dad's eyes of course... just like in the dreams before.

"Hey honey, can I ask you something?" I asked Percy as I laid Kelly beside him.

"Yeah, what is it?" he asked back.

"It's about what Thalia said earlier." I began as I started to change into my night gown.

"What did she say exactly?" Percy asked again.

"She said she had a weird dream." I said.

"What about it?"

"I don't know... Maybe it was connected to our dreams before... I have a bad feeling about it." I said.

"Oh, Wise Girl stop over-thinking things." Percy said. "Your mommy is so smart that she's becoming paranoid." He whispered to Kelly who was rolling around on the bed. Then he turned to me. "And what was your question actually?" he asked.

"Have you ever had any dreams connected to... you know... just like before?" I asked as I climbed into bed next to Kelly.

"No." Percy said. "Not really. Why? Are you having those weird dreams again?" he asked.

"No." I replied as I smoothed Kelly's hair.

"Stop worrying." Percy said. "You should go to sleep already. I know you're just stressed out from all the preparations earlier. I'll put Kelly to sleep." He added and I was thankful that he's always there looking out for me and Kelly.

* * *

The few months passed like the usual. I stayed at home taking care of Kelly and doing some building designs from several contractors. Kelly was learning to walk all by herself. I was finishing on a blueprint that time and she was playing with her shape blocks and puzzles on her floor mat. When I turned to check on her, to my delight, she was already slowly taking small steps towards Mrs. O'Leary without any support. I immediately went over and hugged her. Kelly just smiled up at me showing her cute little dimples then murmured some gibberish. I left my blueprint and I spent the day watching over her as she took her uneasy steps.

I got my phone and snapped a few pictures. I sent it immediately to Percy with the caption, "Our Baby's First Step." He called me immediately and told me that he's very excited to get home.

Later that night, I was in the kitchen preparing dinner and Kelly was on her high chair - eating some apple slices. I was pulling out the chicken from the oven when I heard Percy's car pulled into the driveway. I washed my hands immediately and removed my apron. I took Kelly from the chair then we proceeded to the front door to greet her dad.

I set Kelly down beside me and I held her hand as we walk the remaining distance to the door just in time Percy unlocked it. "Hey Honey." I greeted him and kissed his cheek and took his bag. He kissed me back and then turned his attention to our daughter who was clutching my shorts for balance.

Kelly let go and took a step toward her dad. Percy smiled widely. "I'm so proud of you!" he exclaimed then picked up Kelly. Kelly let out an excited squeal as she waved her arms. We walked straight into the kitchen. Percy sat by the table as he played with Kelly and watched her walking wobbly. I smiled at the scene I'm seeing as I prepared the table for dinner.

After the dinner, we played with Kelly a bit. She was practicing her walk again. I placed her at a corner while Percy went to the other end with a video camera. I let go of Kelly and I slowly stepped back, letting her chase me. She walked after me slowly but it seemed she was getting frustrated as I stepped back again. She tried to run towards me but then she was outbalanced and she fell. I was too late to catch her and she cried when her head hit the tile. Percy was still recording and laughing softly. I picked up Kelly and rubbed her back and kissed her head. "Stop laughing." I glared at Percy. "It's not funny."

"I'm sorry." he whispered and approached us. He enveloped us in a hug and he kissed Kelly too. That seemed to to calm her down a bit.

"Okay sweetie, time for bed." I said and we made our way upstairs. As soon as we entered the room., Kelly pointed to the top of the bedside table. "Da! Da!" she mumbled pointing to her baby bottle. "I'll do it." Percy said as he picked up the baby bottle and prepared Kelly's milk while I changed her clothes for sleep.

After our daughter finished her milk, we went to bed.

* * *

It was Saturday and Percy called in sick. He wasn't really sick though, he told me that he just want to spend the day with us. "Daddy look!" Kelly said as she held a small snail in her hands. She's been able to talk since she turned two.

"Sweetie, that's great but let it go, that's dirty." Percy said he chased Kelly in the front yard. I just watched happily as I sat on the garden bench. As our daughter continued to grow, she looked more like me. Although honey blond hair is a bit darker than mine and it always curled around her shoulders like a princess's.

"Gotcha!" Percy said as he caught Kelly and swung her around. Kelly squealed happily as she tried to break free from her dad.

"Mommy! Join us." she said as she ran towards me when her dad put her down.

"Oh, it' alright sweetie, you and dad go play." I told her because I was feeling lazy and I was just contented watching them.

"But mom!" Kelly protested and grabbed my hand. She stared at me with her green puppy-dog eyes thing that she learned from her aunt Thalia. Ant then she pouted. "Pretty please?" She was panting from exhaustion. Percy walked towards us. "Alright. Drink your water first." I told her and handed the sippy cup to her. After she drank, she pulled me up again and I conceded.

We spent the late morning playing on the lawn. Mrs. O'Leary joined us too. We were so exhausted from playing that Percy got a mat and spread it in the lawn. The three of us laid there and soon enough Kelly fell asleep with her stuffed owl close to her.

"So, is this everything you hoped for?" Percy asked me suddenly as we laid there with our daughter between us.

"Pretty much... so far..." I said and grinned at him.

"So, do you think we should be making little Jaime soon?" he teased and I flushed.

"Hold your horses mister..." I started and lightly punched his arm. "Just wait 'til Kelly turns five." I said. "And we're not married yet in case you haven't noticed." I teased.

"Oh, about that..." He said. "Maybe we should start planning already since Kelly's turning three next month." He added.

"Are you sure?" I asked and Percy nodded with a grin. "Okay, I'll tell the girls to help me out." I said.

"You should call mom and Sue." he added further. "I bet they'll be very excited about it.

Later that afternoon, we decided to visit the park after lunch. I bathed Kelly and put on her best play clothes. "Can we bring Mrs. O'Leary along?" she asked as she looked up at me. Her green orbs blinking innocently. "Sure sweetie." I said. It might also be a good idea since the dog really missed being walked outside.

After dressing up, we went out of the house and walked to the park's direction, just a couple of blocks from our house. Percy had Mrs. O'Leary on a leash while Kelly walked between us.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

* * *

I couldn't wish for anything better that time. I had a beautiful soon-to-be wife and a very adorable daughter. It was a delight being a father, watching your daughter grow happily in front of you. Kelly turned out tot be everything what I had dreamed of years ago. Annabeth was of course looking more beautiful than ever since she lost some extra pounds after the birth. In a few month's time, Kelly will be turning three and Annabeth and I are planning on our wedding too.

We were at the park that afternoon and Annabeth and I watched our daughter as she played with the other kids on the play ground. Mrs. O'Leary was also enjoying herself running around.

After a while, Kelly came back to us as her mo and I was sitting on a bench. "Daddy, can I have some ice cream?" she asked and looked at me innocently then she grinned, her chipped front tooth showing.

"Okay, what flavor do you want?" I asked as I picked her up then I turned to Annabeth. "Are you coming?" I asked.

"You two go ahead, I'm tired. Besides, it's just across the street." she said.

"Okay, what flavor do you want?" I asked her.

"Really? I think you already know." she said and smirked at me.

"Just checking." I said then leaned to kiss her cheek and Kelly giggled. I turned to Kelly. "Well, let's get you some ice cream." I told her then I crossed the street to the ice cream parlor.

There were a lot of people lining up so it took us a while. The lady over the counter smiled at us as she asked us what flavor do we want. "That one, that one, that one, that one." Kelly said as she pointed to various flavors.

"Just gave her cookies and cream." I told the lady. "And then two vanillas." I added. While waiting for the ice cream, I glanced back to where Annabeth was. A lady who looked like Silena was talking to her.

Finally we got our order and I paid the cashier then we went back to Annabeth. Kelly accidentally smeared me with her cookies and cream.

"Hey, honey." I greeted Annabeth and gave her the ice cream.

"Percy! Nice to see you again!" Silena squealed. "And that must be your cute little Kelly." she added then pinched Kelly's cheeks. "It seems like Percabeth family is out on a stroll." she said further. I smiled at her juvenile amalgamation of our names.

"Nice to see you too Silena." I said and sat beside Annabeth.

"Anyways, Annabeth told me you two are finally getting married." Silena said. "I'd be more than happy to help if you want." she added excitedly.

"Of course, if that's fine with Annabeth." I said.

"Sure, that would be awesome." Annabeth agreed.

"That's great!" Silena squealed again. It seemed like she never matured at all. Still the same old bubbly girl that Annabeth and I had known.

"Okay, we'll talk about the planning some other time. I'm on my way to Charlie right now." she said and got something from her bag. "Anyways, here's my number." she handed a calling card to Annabeth. "Call me." she told Annabeth then stood up. She pinched Kelly's cheeks again. "Oh, you're so cute and pretty just like your mom." she added further then waved goodbye to us.

"It looked like she hasn't aged at all." Annabeth remarked.

"Yeah." I agreed. "But she's still not as beautiful as you." I said.

"Yeah, right." Annabeth replied with a teasing smile.

I whistled for Mrs. O'Leary and the dog bounded happily towards us. I stood up. "Let's go home. It's getting late." I told Annabeth. Kelly was sitting on her sharing with her ice cream since she already finished hers.

"Let's go sweetie." Annabeth whispered to Kelly and she jumped from her mom's lap. Annabeth stood up and laced an arm around my waist. We started walking back to our house. Kelly was walking beside me and Mrs. O'Leary trailed along.

That night after dinner, Annabeth had gone to our home office to check on her blueprints while I was playing with Kelly in the living room. It was sure tired running around a hyperactive child that my feet and back were terribly aching. My dear daughter on the other hand seemed to never run out of energy.

I stopped for a while to take some rest. "Kelly, sweetie... I think it's time to wash up so you can go to bed." I said. Kelly stared at me and pouted. She looked really cute every time she does that.

"Oh, Don't look at me like that." I said. "Let's go and tell your mommy." I said as I made my way towards our private office. Kelly followed me.

I found Annabeth checking some wedding magazines and articles on the Internet. "Oh, look who's excited for the wedding." I teased and Annabeth just grinned t me but her face flushed.

"I'm just checking on a few articles." she said but of course I didn't believe the 'few' part since she had maybe twenty tabs opened in her laptop's browser.

"Anyways, I think it's your turn to give Kelly a bath." I said and stretched.

"Hey, I think it's yours..." Annabeth replied. "I did it yesterday."

"No, I was the one who did it yesterday." I countered.

"Okay, but I did it this afternoon." she answered. Kelly stood by the door watching us. That usually happens when Annabeth and I are really tired.

"Okay, Rock-Paper-Scissors?" I asked.

Annabeth looked at me and smiled. We played and my paper lost against her scissors. "Best of three?" I asked. Kelly was still watching us and smiling. "Who do you think will win sweetie?" I asked her.

"Mom." she simply said.

"Well, let's see." Annabeth and I played again. The second time she lost and I grinned at her.

"Okay, last one." she said and we go at it again. All the rotten luck, I lost. Annabeth stuck her tongue out at me and smiled. "Let's go." she said and turned her laptop off. The three of us ade our way to our room upstairs. Annabeth prepared Kelly's milk while I cleaned her up by giving her a half-bath.

After all that, we put Kelly to bed between us. Annabeth dozed off moments later and I decided to turn off the lights and catch some sleep too.

In the middle of the night... a dream came.

* * *

**And Hello! First of all, I apologize for taking sooo long to update... you know, school stuff...**

**Anyways, I hope you liked this addition. Let me know what you think :) And thanks for those who reviewed :)**

**Thanks for reading and Please leave any reviews or private messages if you want. I'd appreciate it.**

**It might take a while for me to update again. I hope soon though...**

**xoxo, th3craft3r**


	33. Kelly Turns Three

**Chapter 33**

**Kelly Turns Three**

**Percy's POV**

* * *

_I felt disoriented and my head was like spinning so fast that it made me dizzy... and then my vision cleared._

_"Do you still remember me, Percy?" That was the first thing she asked. I looked at her grey eyes, the same calculating eyes that reminded me of Annabeth's._

_"Athena?" I asked in disbelief as I stared at her sitting on our couch, wearing a navy blue dress and her hair was kept with a golden band._

_"So, how's my Annabeth? And my sweet granddaughter?" she asked, never taking her eyes off me._

_"They're perfectly fine." I stammered then she nodded contentedly. "Kelly's growing healthy." I added proudly._

_"That's great." Athena replied and smiled such a sad smile then stared at her folded hands._

_"Not to seem rude..." I started nervously. "Why are you here?" I asked carefully. "I mean, why am I here in the dream world again?"_

_Athena was quiet for a moment. Then she finally lifted her gaze and looked straight at me. "Please kiss Kelly and Annabeth for me." she started. "And remember the lines Percy..." she said with sadness in her eyes. For a split second, she just vanished. I blinked my eyes and the scene changed yet again._

_I found myself all alone, looking at a seemingly endless ocean. "Where am I?" I wondered then started to walk around. I was feeling uneasy from the eerie silence, only broken by the waves as it splashed against the shoreline._

_As I walked further, I saw Annabeth standing at a distance holding Kelly. I was so happy to see them that my uneasiness melted away. "Annie!" I called out but she just stared at me without saying a word. "Annabeth! Kelly!" I called again but they remained immobile. I ran towards them but as I got nearer, they seemed to appear farther away._

_I stopped. Annabeth stared at me once again with a blank face. When I blinked, they vanished._

* * *

"Annabeth!" I screamed as I bolted upright. I realized I was already awake and I was breathing heavily.

"What's wrong?" Annabeth got up and tossed the blanket off then she gently laid a hand on my shoulder. She looked at me with an alarmed face. I hugged her tightly. "What's the matter?" she asked again, soothingly running her hand on my back. Thankfully Kelly was still asleep between us.

"Nothing." I whispered. "Just a bad dream." I added then rested my head on her bare shoulder then took a deep breath.

"Okay, wait here." Annabeth said then pulled away. "I'll get you a cup of tea." she added then stood up after kissing my cheek. I watched her as she went out the room. I heard her footsteps down the stairs. I laid back in bed but I turned on the bedside lamp.

_"Remember the lines Percy."_ I thought about what Athena said. I had no idea what she meant by it. _"What lines?"_ I wondered. I knew that it was just a dream but somehow, it felt like a warning that something bad might happen.

The bedroom door opened and I was brought out of my musings. Annabeth sat on the bed next to me and handed me a cup of tea. "So, tell me about it." she said.

"I saw your mom." I told her after I took a sip from the cup.

"Careful, it's hot." she said.

"Yeah, I noticed." I said as I felt my tongue burned.

"You saw mom?" Annabeth asked sceptically. "You're having weird dreams again?" she asked further.

"Yeah. You?" I asked in return. Wise Girl changed into her thinking mode and her eyes focused. I knew just then that few ideas were already swirling in her head.

"No." she replied. "What did mom tell you?"

"She asked me how you and Kelly are." I told her. Annabeth leaned her head on my shoulder while we stared at our daughter between us. "She looked sad." I added which caused Annabeth to lift her head and look at me. "Then she told me something about: "Remember the lines."" I finished and scratched my head.

"What does she mean by that?" Annabeth asked with a worried face. She burrows her head at my neck.

"I have no idea." I replied. "Maybe it was nothing and we're just being paranoid." I added then finished off the tea.

"By the way, your mom told me to give you this." I said then kissed her lips after I put the cup on the bedside table.

"Hmmm... taste like peppermint." Annabeth mumbled then kissed me back. "Let's go back to sleep. We'll talk about Kelly's birthday tomorrow." she said and I nodded then turned off the lamp. I put a hand over her belly and held her closer before burrowing my nose in her tangled honey-blond hair.

* * *

The next morning when I woke up, Annabeth was snuggling closer over Kelly and I enveloped her in a hug and pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek. She slowly opened her eyes to stare at me lovingly. "Good morning, Wise Girl." I told her.

Annabeth smiled and pressed her lips against mine for a quick kiss. "Morning Seaweed Brain." she greeted back. I held her closer and nuzzled my nose against her. "I feel like staying in bed longer." I whispered.

"Hmmm... you're so sweet this morning." Annabeth whispered back and gave me another kiss. She giggled a bit after she pulled away. "I miss kissing you." she added then cupped my face. Kelly shifted her position and burrowed her face into her mom's chest.

"Don't worry; you can kiss me all you want." I grinned wickedly at Annabeth as I stared at her grey eyes.

Annabeth laughed. "As much as I want to but we need to get up already. You have work today." she said then made an attempt to get out of bed but I pulled her back to kiss her lips once more. "Seaweed Brain, get up and take your shower. Kelly and I will go prepare our breakfast." she told me after we pulled away.

I half-grudgingly got out of bed. "Good morning, sweetie." She greeted Kelly when our precious daughter opened her eyes.

Kelly yawned and stretched then rolled over before she got up. Annabeth scooped her up into her arms as I kiss both of them once more. "I can't believe you're turning three already." I said as I pinched Kelly's nose. Our daughter let out a soft giggle as she burrowed her face into her mother's hair.

"Let's go prepare daddy some breakfast, okay?" Annabeth told Kelly then put her down. They made their way out of the room while I remained and decided to take a shower.

By the time I finished getting ready for work, I made my way to the kitchen where a warm cup of coffee and as well as a plate of blue pancakes was already waiting for me. Annabeth was drinking her own cup of coffee and feeding Kelly with pancakes. Mrs O'Leary was lying down under the table playing with a squeaky toy.

I took my breakfast and then got ready to leave.

"You're a grown man and you still don't know how to properly tie a tie." Annabeth remarked as she and Kelly accompanied me to the car.

"Didn't it occur to you that I'm doing that on purpose so that you'll fix it?" I quipped as Annabeth fixed my tie. She smiled and pressed a soft kiss against my lips which prompted a giggle from our daughter.

"And goodbye, my princess." I told Kelly as I leaned down and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "I'll see you later, okay?" I added and she nodded back at me. "Bye Daddy." she said and gave me a flying kiss then a wave.

I kissed Annabeth once more before I got inside the car and drove off to work.

It was a pleasant and sunny Friday morning but my drive to work was a bit frustrating because there was an accident along the way and the traffic was slow moving. I ended up 30 minutes late for work.

When I got into my office, I straightened up some documents and cleared my desk because it looked like a battlefield with all sorts of papers, pencils, paper clips and staplers jumbled together. I fixed the picture frames that had accidentally fallen. I smiled as I looked at the picture of Annabeth and Kelly.

Someone knocked on the door and I looked up to see Grover with a bunch of documents on his hands.

"Hey, Good morning." He greeted. "You're late again." He added as a matter of fact.

"Well, blame the traffic." I told him. "So, what's up?" I asked as I returned the picture frame on the desk.

"Your dad is looking for you." He replied. "He was here a couple of minutes ago." he added as he handed a document for me to sign.

"I'll go pay him a visit then." I said as I signed some of the documents. After that I went on my way to dad's office while Grover went back to his desk.

I knocked thrice before entering. "Look who decided to show up." Dad jested as he looked up at me from the other side of his desk. He was in the middle of reading through some reports.

"Good morning dad. I'm sorry I'm late again." I greeted him and apologized at the same time.

"Don't be ridiculous. I understand. I heard there was a car accident on your way here." He said and offered me a seat. "So, I am meaning to talk to you about something." He said.

I took a seat and listened to him. "What is it?" I asked.

Dad retrieved an envelope. "Atlas Industries is reaching out to us for a possible merger." Dad started. "I would like to talk to them about this business deal personally but as it turned out, my schedule is already full." He paused and looked at me.

"So, you need me to go in your stead?" I asked.

"Exactly!" Dad replied with a grin. "I need you to close that deal. We need to acquire Atlas Industries so that we can acquire new holdings in San Francisco." He continued. "If it was up to me, I would go there myself but I am otherwise occupied.

"When is the meeting exactly?" I asked.

"Wednesday next week." Dad said. "My secretary already has your ticket. I'll have her send over other important details later."

"Alright, I think I can go." I said. "Don't worry, I won't let you down." I added.

"Good!" Dad exclaimed and stood up to clap me in the back. "Now on other matters, how's my precious granddaughter doing?" He asked and smiled at me. It always astounds me how eager he was about Kelly.

"She's doing fine. She's turning three this Sunday." I said. "I hope you can come to the party."

"Oh, right! I already had my calendar marked." He said and grinned.

"Well, that would be great." I said and returned his smile. "Annabeth and I will in fact talk about the preparations."

"That's good. Just let me know what I can do to help." Dad said and gave me a wink. I chuckled as I recalled Kelly's previous birthday where her grandpa Poseidon had a billboard atop the building just to greet her.

"Sure." I replied. "After that, we'll be preparing for the wedding." I shared joyously.

"Ah finally! That's wonderful. You should tell your mother about that." Dad said. "She would really be glad."

"I will." I agreed. "Well, is there anything else you want to talk about?" I asked as I stood up.

"Oh, no. That would do for today." He told me. "You may go now."

"Alright." I said then stood up.

"Don't forget about your business trip." Dad called after me.

"Sure." I answered as I went out the door and returned to my office. For the rest of the day, I was busy attending meetings and writing reports. I was so exhausted by the time it was my off.

"Hey, don't forget about Kelly's birthday on Sunday, okay?" I told Grover and clapped him on the back as I passed by him on my way out.

"Sure. Juniper would be glad to finally see her." Grover replied with a grin. "Take care on your way man." He added as he got ready to leave too.

Annabeth called me on my way home. "Hey, honey?" I answered. "What's up?"

"Nothing, I just want to check up on you." Annabeth said. "Are you on your way home?" she asked. "Kelly's already looking for you."

I let out a soft chuckle. "Yeah, I'm on my way." I answered. "Tell Kelly that I'll be there in a moment."

"Okay, can you grab some cheesecakes on your way? I feel like eating some." Annabeth said.

"Sure, I'll buy you a box." I told her. "Why? You're having cravings again? Are you pregnant?" I jested and laughed.

"Oh shut up. Just hurry up and be careful. Love you." My wife told me.

"Okay, love you too." I said then hung up. I went by the pastry shop. After that, I drove straight right home with a box of blueberry cheesecakes.

"Good evening my Wise Girl." I greeted Annabeth when she opened the door then kissed her lips. "Welcome home." She murmured against my lips then pulled away, eyeing the box of cheesecakes.

"Daddy!" Kelly exclaimed as she came into view, running from the couch with a wide grin on her face. She was already wearing her cute owl-printed pyjamas.

I handed the cheesecakes over to Annabeth then carried Kelly and twirled her around. "How's my little princess?" I asked her.

"I miss you." She told me then crinkled her nose before kissing my cheek. "I miss you too." I said then we walked over to the kitchen, my free hand on Annabeth's waist while she leaned her head on my shoulder.

"So, what's for dinner?" I asked and settled Kelly on a chair.

"Beef with broccoli." Annabeth replied as she put the cheesecakes on the fridge. Then I helped her set the table before we ate our dinner.

"So, how's your day?" I asked. Annabeth beamed at me. "Well, I planned mostly everything for Sunday. I made some phone calls and orders for the party so I hope you didn't mind." She said.

"Well, I'm glad that you made all the preparations." I said. "I'm not much use in planning parties so it's fine by me." I laughed lightly.

"Yeah I know. Your idea of a party is bottles of beer and a few barbecue." She jested and laughed along while she spoon-fed Kelly.

"Oh, before I forgot, dad asked me to go to San Francisco for a business meeting." I informed Annabeth when we were done with dinner and were watching Hotel Transylvania on the TV. "Do you want to come along?"

"For how long will you be gone?" she asked.

"Three days tops." I said. "I'm leaving on Wednesday."

"I wish Kelly and I could go." Annabeth said while she ate a cheesecake with our daughter. "Maybe next time." She said. Kelly walked over to me and climbed into my lap. "I'll be meeting up with Silena and Thalia for the wedding."

"Oh… Okay, I promise that when I get back, I'll help you with the details." I said.

"I'm sure you will." She said and gave me a peck on the lips which caused Kelly to giggle. "I want it to be just a simple ceremony."

"Well me too." I agreed. "Just don't let Silena get too overboard." I added and we laughed.

* * *

That Sunday morning, I was tasked to pick up the birthday cake. Annabeth made me take Kelly so that she can focus on decorating our house with a bunch of balloons and other decors for our princess' birthday. There I was driving to the pastry shop while Kelly was riding shotgun beside me. Her mom made her wear her favourite grey owl shirt and yellow jumper. Her honey blonde hair was braided into a neat ponytail.

"Daddy? Can we go to the park?" Kelly asked as she stared out the window and into the people that's strolling around the community park.

"Of course sweetie." I told her. "I guess we can spare a few minutes." I added as I looked for a better parking spot. The pastry shop was just around the corner so I decided that we could have a walk around before we pick up the cake. "So, what do you want to do?" I asked as I got out of the car.

"Let's go to the playground!" Kelly exclaimed happily when she hopped down from her seat. She grabbed my hand and dragged me over to the direction of the playground. A bunch of kids were already there playing when we arrived. Luckily, there's still an empty swing so we took it. And after she got bored of swinging around, she decided to play tag with the other kids. I watched contentedly as she ran around and thanked that she had some way to spend all her energy. I understand that she seldom go out the house and play so I thought it was a nice change.

After maybe ten minutes, Kelly came running back towards me, all sweaty and panting. "Daddy!" she exclaimed.

I got my handkerchief and wiped the sweat off her brow. "Are you done playing?" I asked.

"Not yet." She replied.

"But sweetie, we must go already. I bet your mommy is already wondering where we are." I said. Kelly pouted and looked at me with her pleading grey eyes. "Oh, come now… I promise we'll come back another time." I added.

"Okay." Kelly nodded.

"Know what? I'll get you some ice cream. Would you like that?" I asked as we walked towards the pastry shop. Kelly's face lit up and she nodded enthusiastically. We stopped by the Ice Cream Shop and I bought a vanilla cone for her. After that, we went to pick up the cake.

I drove home while Kelly ate her ice cream. When we arrived, Thalia was already there and a bunch of our neighbours' kids were already playing in our front yard.

As I got inside with the cake in one hand and Kelly in tow, the living room was already decorated by a bunch of balloons and on the wall was a banner with a 'Happy 3rd Birthday Kelly' on it.

"Oh my god, look at you." Annabeth said when she saw that Kelly's face was smeared with ice cream. "Let' get you all cleaned up." She added and led Kelly upstairs. Meanwhile, I went to put the cake in the kitchen. I heard Thalia screaming outside as she struggled to keep the kids from doing mischief outside. "Bring that back." "Don't touch that!" "Sit down or no cupcakes for you!" I smiled to myself as she continued to sound irritated.

A while later, Nico and his family arrived. Not for long, mom and Paul arrived too, bearing their gifts.

I was mixing a drink in the punch bowl when Annabeth came down with Kelly. Our daughter was wearing a new sundress that her mom got for her just for the occasion.

"Hey." Annabeth greeted and kissed my lips. Kelly was already with her grandma. "I missed you." She whispered then reached for a lemon and sliced it.

"Hmmm… you seem to miss me a lot these days." I said then stole a quick kiss on her lips too.

"Oh, guys… I though this is a kid's party." Thalia popped her head into the kitchen. "Save the smooching for later you two." She added and winked at us. "Your dad's her." She told Annabeth then went to get an apple from the fridge.

"Okay, I'll catch up on you later." Annabeth replied as she continued slicing then lemon and I was stirring the juice in the punch bowl. Moments later, we were done with the punch and I brought it into the living room where the other foods were already arranged in a long table. Annabeth brought out the cake.

Soon, the other guests arrived. Grover showed up with Juniper, and then Silena. Dad arrived last. I guess being late runs in the family.

Rachel and Thalia distributed the party hats among the children and adults alike. Annabeth lighted the three candles while I picked up Kelly. When everyone was ready, we all sang 'Happy Birthday' then when Kelly blew out the candles at the end of the song, everyone cheered.

I kissed Kelly's cheek and Annabeth did the same which caused our daughter to giggle. "Happy Birthday, sweetie." I whispered. "Now, let's get you something to eat." Annabeth when I handed over Kelly to her.

There were a couple of picture-taking while we all shared the food. There were some hotdogs, marshmallow, cupcakes and other sorts of food to go around. Annabeth ad I sat together with our daughter between us as we ate. Thalia was the one taking pictures.

After a lengthy and wonderful party and Kelly was playing around with Rico and the other kids, the rest of us settled down to chat.

Mom told us that she had a new hobby of sculpting which Paul seemed to be very proud of. I was glad that there's something that keeps her busy. Meanwhile, Mr Chase was renovating their house and he and Sue invited us to come and visit them if we had the time. Annabeth had gone off to talk with Thalia, Silena and Juniper about the preparations for the wedding. Mom and Sue joined them a while later while we boys talked about work and sports and other stuff.

* * *

When the party was over and the other kids already went home with their parents and guardians, it was time to open the presents that our friends and family had for our daughter. We were sitting on the couch and Kelly was on her mother's lap looking sleepy.

Mom was the first to give their gift. She gave Kelly a pair of pearl earrings. "You're already growing up as beautiful as your mother my dear Kelly." Mom said. "We need to get your ears pierced so you can wear these and you'll be much more beautiful." Then she kissed Kelly's cheek.

"Thank you, gran." She said.

Thalia gave her a new dress, a princess costume to be exact. "This will go well with those earrings." She said then hugged Kelly. Silena for some girly reason had given her a make-up kit. Nico and Rachel's was a new story book. Grover and Juniper brought a large teddy bear. Dad bought a doll house. Sue's gift was new grey shoes. Mr Chase was another dress too.

Mine was a new Art Kit because she loves to draw and becoming quite an artist like her mother. However, we were all stumped when Annabeth gave her gift… it was the locket. She passed it on to Kelly. When she fastened it around our daughter's neck, a tear slipped from my eye but I quickly wiped it away. I can still remember fondly the day that I gave it to Annabeth. Well, it was really mom who gave it to her over dinner once. Inside the locket was a picture of the three of us… and that time, the Kelly in the picture is real and not just an edited photograph.

"Take care of it, okay?" Annabeth whispered. "It's yours now to remind you that your dad and I will always be with you." Kelly smiled widely as she played with her new locket. I hugged the both of them.

"Oh geez… why are you turning this into a drama?" Thalia jested and we laughed.

* * *

Later that night, when our guests had gone home and Kelly was safely tucked in with her grandma Sally and Paul at the guest room, I lay in bed and cuddled with Annabeth.

"Finally, we get to be alone at last." Annabeth murmured when she turned to face me. "God's I miss this." She said as she cupped my face and stared at me straight in the eye.

"When did you become such a romantic?" I joked but I held her closer that her nose brushed against mine.

"Sshhh…" Annabeth whispered. "Be quiet or they'll hear us." She added with a mischievous grin.

"Ow… I thought that it was our daughter's birthday but it seems I'm going to get a nice present too." I said which made Annabeth's cheeks blush.

"I said be quiet." She told me but then I never get to reply as I kissed her. "Hmmm… that's more like it." She murmured against my lips then began getting rid of night gown. I tossed the pillows away then got rid of my shirt too. And not for long, we were kissing each other again.

We were interrupted by the sound of Annabeth's phone ringing. She pulled away then cursed as she reached for the phone by the bedside table.

"Hey." She answered.

Thalia's voice was clearly evident from the other end. "Hey Annie, I think I forgot my jacket… could you please check if it's there?" she asked. Annabeth looked irritated.

"Thalia, I'm busy." She replied.

"It would be quick… besides, what could possibly keep you busy at this late…" she trailed off. "Oh! I'm sorry… carry on you two." She abruptly said then hung up. I can't help but laugh. Annabeth tossed her phone away then got on top to straddle me. "Now, where were we?" she asked.

* * *

**Hello guys! I'm back. It's been a long time. I do apologize for taking sooooooooo long to update and might not really be my best chapter so far.**

**Well, anyway... as usual I hope you enjoyed reading this. Please leave a review! :) Thanks.**

**xoxo, th3craft3r**

**P.S.: I'll post the next chapter for Olympic Toddlers tomorrow.**


End file.
